


Wo kein Tag mehr scheinet (Alternatives Ende)

by MrsMoriarty



Category: The Iliad - Homer, Troy (2004)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoriarty/pseuds/MrsMoriarty
Summary: Als Hektor, der Kronprinz von Troja, in griechische Kriegsgefangenschaft gerät, weiß er, dass er alles daran setzen muss, um unter den Feinden unerkannt zu bleiben und zu überleben. Dann trifft er auf Achilles, den größten Helden der Griechen, und sein Schicksal wird nicht mehr dasselbe sein... Leicht verändert und ab Kapitel 4 etwa vollkommen umgearbeitet...(stark überarbeitet, um einiges länger, neues Ende, siehe Notes)
Relationships: Achilles & Hector (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Achilles/Hector (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 7





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Seit ich meine Troja-Fanfiction geschrieben habe, arbeite ich gleichzeitig an einem alternativen Ende, das sich etwas mehr auf Hektors Pflichtbewusstsein als Kronprinz konzentriert. Nachdem ich in Kommentaren jetzt mehrfach darauf angesprochen wurde, habe ich beschlossen, meine Umarbeitung langsam, Stück für Stück zu posten, so weit sie existiert. Die Story ist jetzt um etwa 30 Seiten länger und ich bin gerade erst beim neuen Ende angekommen...Vielleicht interessiert es ja jemanden, den Vergleich zu sehen, ich freue mich jedenfalls auf Anregungen:-)

„Findest du das lustig?“

„Oh, durchaus.“

Ein böser Blick bringt ihn zum Seufzen. „Na ja, es ist besser als die Alternative, nicht wahr?“

„Alternative?“

„Sie bringen sich um.“

„Das kann durchaus immer noch geschehen, das weißt du, oder?“

„Aber es wird unwahrscheinlicher.“

Schweigen.

„Trotzdem tut er mir leid.“

„Er ist stark. Er wird es schaffen.“

„Es ist nicht leicht, ein Sonnenkind zu sein, nicht wahr, Apoll?“

„Nein, meine Liebe. Aber es macht einen ja auch nicht schlau, ein Schützling der Athene zu sein.“


	2. Hinterhalt

Rückblickend wird Hektor sich fragen, ob all das, was ihm widerfährt, all sein Leid und seine Qual, nicht nur ein übler Scherz der Götter ist. Er ist weit vom Antlitz Apollons entfernt, als sein Schicksal sich so grundlegend ändert, und vielleicht hätte schon das allein ihm eine Warnung sein müssen.

Hektor kann sein Herz schlagen hören, so leise ist es in den kühlen, schattigen Gemäuern des Apollotempels. Der Waffenstillstand für den heutigen Tag ist unerwartet auf ihn gekommen, wenngleich nicht unerwünscht.

Es ist nur dem Eifer des Gefechts zu verdanken, dass er sich von seinem Truppen entfernt hat, von Euphorbos und seiner eigenen Schar, und der Prinz von Troja weiß, dass er die gnädige Verschnaufpause nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen sollte, aber noch immer hält das Blut der unschuldigen Priester, das nun Statuen und Altar im Hauptheiligtum befleckt, seinen Blick gefangen.

Wut steigt in ihm auf, wenn er daran denkt, mit welch tierischer Brutalität die Griechen vorgegangen sind. Nichts ist diesen Barbaren heilig und genau das macht sie so gefährlich für seine Stadt. Sein Bruder mag vielleicht glauben, dass es in diesem Krieg um etwas Hehres wie die Liebe geht, aber Hektor hat längst erkannt, dass es um nichts als Macht geht. Und dafür gehen diese kulturlosen Bastarde über Leichen.

Seufzend wendet er sich von der Zerstörung zu seinen Füßen ab. Er wird mit seinem Vater sprechen müssen, mit dem Ältestenrat und Kassandra. Sicherlich wird sich der Sonnengott nicht von seiner Stadt abwenden, aber ein gutes Omen kann die Leichtigkeit, mit der die feindlichen Truppen vorgedrungen sind, nicht sein. Dumpf hallen seine Schritte von den Mauern wieder, als Hektor sich auf den Rückweg macht.

Beinahe überhört er die Rufe, aber er ist aufmerksam und so hält er umgehend inne und beschließt instinktiv, der Ursache nachzugehen. Vielleicht hat einer der Priester überlebt, vielleicht ist einer ihrer Krieger verletzt, vielleicht... Je näher er dem Unglücklichen kommt, desto deutlicher kann er hören, dass die Hilferufe in Griechisch an sein Ohr dringen.

Dennoch, oder gerade deswegen, geht er weiter. Er tritt durch einen Torbogen und kann unmittelbar den blutbefleckten Griechen am Boden liegen sehen. Abschätzig blickt Hektor auf den Verzweifelten herab, der ihn gerade erst zu bemerken scheint.

„Helft mir, bitte, es schmerzt so schrecklich! Ich bitte Euch, ich - “ Als Hektor ins Licht tritt, erstarrt der Grieche und blankes Entsetzen zeigt sich in seinem Gesicht. Seinen Helm und Speer hat Hektor im Gemetzel längst verloren, aber seine Rüstung gibt ihn noch immer unweigerlich als Trojaner aus. Er trägt nicht die Prunkrüstung, die ihn als Kronprinzen auszeichnet, es ist schließlich nur eine Aufklärungsmission. Aber dass er ein Feind ist, muss der Verletzte dennoch erkennen.

Während er sich dem am Boden Liegenden nähert, beginnt dieser von ihm fort zu kriechen, aber seine Verletzungen beenden die Flucht nach wenigen Zoll. Hektors Griechisch ist bei weitem nicht perfekt, aber dennoch genug, um zu verstehen, dass der Gefangene alle Götter Griechenlands um Hilfe anfleht. Langsam streckt Hektor sein Schwert von sich und breitet die Arme aus, als er sich dem vor ihm kauernden Mann nähert.

„Es ist Waffenruhe beschlossen!“, bringt er in stark akzentuiertem Hellenisch hervor. Noch immer ist der Gesichtsausdruck des Griechen von Furcht geprägt, doch verharrt er nun still und Hektor wagt sich weiter vor, lässt sein Schwert beiseite fallen und kniet sich neben den anderen. Vorsichtig beginnt er nach den Verletzungen des Griechen zu tasten. Er ist übersät mit Schnitten und blauen Flecke, wie sie es alle sind, nach Jahren der Belagerung und des Krieges. Hektor überlegt, ob er das Schweigen, das zwischen sie getreten ist, durch einige aufmunternde oder beruhigende Worte durchbrechen soll. Er lässt seine Augen wandern, um sich dem Knie, das der Grieche bisher geschont hat, zuzuwenden und nimmt in der Peripherie seines Blickes die Leichen der getöteten Priester wahr.

Entschlossen presst er die Lippen zusammen und macht weiter. Nachdem er die Beinschiene des Anderen entfernt hat, tastet er nach möglichen Brüchen, kann aber nichts finden. Als Hektor sich gerade verwundert aufrichten will, spürt er den kalten Stahl einer Klinge und er muss das hämische Grinsen des Griechen nicht vor sich sehen, um zu wissen, dass er in eine Falle geraten ist. Hektor verbeißt sich den Fluch, der ihm auf den Lippen liegt und lässt sich widerwillig auf die Füße zwingen. Das Messer an seiner Kehle erstickt jeden Gedanken an Widerstand im Keim und vermutlich ist er ohnehin zu erschöpft. Er denkt an die goldenen Spangen in seinem Haar, und ist froh, dass er wenigstens sein verräterisches Schwert nicht mehr am Leib trägt. Es müssen mindestens zwei weitere Männer sein, die ihm aufgelauert haben, das erkennt er am Gemurmel. Auch wenn er den hektischen Dialekt kaum versteht, so ist es doch mehr als deutlich, dass sie sich auf seine Kosten amüsieren. Die Wut, die Hektor empfindet, will sich in einem gutturalen Knurren äußern, aber in diesem Augenblick trifft ihn unerwartet ein harter Schlag von der Seite im Gesicht, sodass er mehr stöhnt.

Er taumelt vorn über und wird von der Hand eines seiner Häscher aufgefangen, der ihn brutal am Haarschopf hochreißt. Der Schmerz treibt ihm reflexartig die Tränen in die Augen und er muss blinzeln, um sie zu vertreiben, sodass er den Weg, den er nach draußen geschleift wird, nur ausschnittsweise sieht, eine grauenhafte Aneinanderreihung von Zerstörung und Tod, die sich ihm tief in den Geist brennt.

Die Männer treten in die glühende Mittagssonne Trojas hinaus und für einen Moment ist Hektor geblendet. Bevor er wieder ganz bei Sinnen ist, spürt er erneut ein Reißen an seinem Haarschopf und erkennt, dass er bald auch die letzten Insignien seiner Herkunft los sein wird.

„Vielleicht ein General?“

„Unsinn dann hätten wir ihn nicht alleine gefunden!“

„Wahrscheinlich einfach ein verwöhntes Händlersöhnchen!“

Er hört, dass sie über ihn reden, aber er ignoriert ihre Worte. Stattdessen richtet er sich auf und hebt stolz den Kopf.

„…müssen verzweifelt sein, wenn sie schon solche Leute einsetzen.“

Raues Lachen, aber Hektor blickt stier weiter um sich und beobachtet, wie die Griechen zu Dutzenden die erbeuteten Schätze aus dem Tempel tragen und ihre Toten beiseiteschaffen. Die gefallenen Trojaner lassen Sie für die Krähen liegen. Wenigstens sind es nicht gar so viele, wie Hektor befürchtet hat.

„Hey, Trojaner!“ Einer der Männer, die in umstellt haben, geht ihn langsam, wie mit einem Kind sprechend, von der Seite an: „Bekommst du auch das Maul auf? Oder sprichst du neben eurem Gegrunze kein Griechisch?“

Langsam, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, wendet Hektor sich dem zu, der ihn angesprochen hat, ein Soldat mittleren Alters und Ranges, dessen voller Bart von einer hässlichen und nicht gerade zu alten Narbe durchschnitten werden und es freut ihn in diesem Augenblick diebisch, dass der Mann offenbar ordentlich von seinen Leuten auf’s Maul bekommen hat. Hektor antwortet ruhig und betont, gibt sich Mühe, seinen luwischen Akzent zu verbergen und er dankt Apollo, dessen Licht hell über ihnen leuchtet, dass es ihm halbwegs gelingt: „Kommt darauf an, ob die Gesellschaft es wert ist...“

Seine Ironie bringt ihm einen schmerzvollen Schlag in die Magengegend ein, aber die Anderen lachen über Narbengesicht, den sie Antiochus nennen, und Adrenalin und Trotz berauschen Hektor. Er sackt zusammen, anscheinend verletzt, wartet kurz und macht dann einen Satz, um den Schläger zu Boden zu reißen. Natürlich ist seine Revolte nur von kurzem Erfolg gekrönt, aber er schafft es, dem arroganten Griechen ordentlich zuzusetzen und als die Umstehenden ihn schließlich fortreißen und ihm Fesseln anlegen, scheint es einen Augenblick, als wollte der Vorgeführte ihm umgehend die Kehle aufschlitzen.

Doch mit einem Mal scheint sein Zorn wie erstarrt und die Griechen weichen zurück. Ein Tritt in die Kniekehlen schickt Hektor zu Boden und erst als der imposante Krieger mit dem goldenen Haar und meerblauen Augen vor ihn tritt, erkennt Hektor, wer sich da zu ihnen gesellt hat.

Es hat nicht lange gedauert, um seinen Namen unter Trojanern berüchtigt zu machen. Eine lebende Legende ist er und seit er in diesem verfluchtet Krieg sein Schwert zum ersten Mal geschwungen hat, pflanzt er mit jedem neuen Tag die Angst tief in die Herzen der Trojaner. Abschätzig betrachtet Achilles, Sohn des Peleus aus dem Hause des Aiakos, den Gefangenen und wendet sich dann seinen Myrmidonen zu.

„Wer ist das?“

„Ein trojanischer Gefangener. Er versuchte, uns heimtückisch aufzulauern, aber wir konnten ihn überwältigen.“

Hektor schnaubt verächtlich, aber er weiß es besser, als zu widersprechen.

„War das alles, was ihr bei ihm gefunden habt?“

Die Krieger bestätigen. „Ja, Herr, er war weitab der Schatzkammern, als wir ihn fanden.

Achilles hebt eine Augenbraue und diese minimale Geste reicht aus, damit die Männer den, der ihm die Haarspangen herausgerissen hat, nach vorne schieben und dieser die erbärmliche Handvoll Gold seinem Befehlshaber entgegenstreckt.

Dieser nimmt den Schmuck kommentarlos entgegen und betrachtet ihn eingehend in seiner Handfläche. Unentschlossen hält Achilles sie in der Hand, bevor er aufblickt. Ein kurzes Nicken und sie nehmen ihm den Münzpanzer ab, aber statt ihn auch seiner Bein- und Armschienen zu entledigen, reißen sie nun seinen Chiton von den Schultern und ziehen ihn bis zur Hüfte herab, bevor sie ihn ein wenig hochhieven und ihm an den Haaren reißen, sodass er widerwillig Brust und Kehle dem Peleiaden präsentiert. Die Haltung ist anstrengend und Hektor fühlt sich entsetzlich ausgeliefert. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, er hätte stehend und im Kampf sterben können, nicht von einem Griechen geschächtet wie ein Lamm für die Thergalien. Achilles lässt sich Zeit, sein Blick wandert über Hektor, der noch immer halb im Staub vor ihm kniet, und mustert ihn beinahe ebenso abschätzig wie das Edelmetall zuvor. Dann wirft er das Gold achtlos dem Soldaten zu und wendet sich ab.

„Den Schmuck jedenfalls kannst du behalten, Eumäus.“ Für einen Moment entgeht Hektor die Implikation darüber, was noch zur Beute gezählt wird, zu verwundert ist er darüber, dass sie ihn offenbar leben lassen wollen. Dann in der kurzen Stille, die folgt, versteht er und zum ersten Mal spürt Hektor, wie sich sein Magen zusammenzieht. Doch bevor er den Gedanken ganz zu Ende bringen kann, gibt Achilles den Befehl zum Aufbruch und gemeinsam mit der restlichen Kriegsbeute wird Hektor auf ein Pferd und ins Lager der Griechen gebunden. Selbst das Tier ist ein Raub des Krieges. Hektor erkennt das braun gescheckte Fell des Hengstes. Er selbst hat geholfen, das Tier einzureiten, bevor es in die Ställe seines Vaters gebracht wurde. Er hofft matt, dass sein Reiter mehr Glück hatte als er selbst und schöpft für einen Augenblick Trost in der Vertrautheit der Nähe einer ihm wohlgesonnen und lebendigen Kreatur.


	3. Kriegsgefangenschaft

Doch der Frieden ist erwartungsgemäß nur von kurzer Natur. In den letzten Tagen und Wochen sind die Griechen kontinuierlich näher an die Stadt gerückt und so findet Hektor sich schon nach wenigen Meilen im Lager des Feindes wieder. Unwirsch wird er vom Pferd gezerrt. Mit seltsamer Erleichterung stellt er fest, dass er offensichtlich der einzige Gefangene ist, den die Griechen heute gemacht haben, denn so weiß er wenigstens seine eigenen Leute sicher, auch wenn ihm schnell bewusst wird, dass er als einzige lebende Beute des Raubzug ist eine Art Attraktion darstellt. Immer mehr Griechen versammeln sich auf den Zeltplatz, nicht nur die Myrmidonen, denen er seine jetzige Situation verdankt.

Achilles hat er längst aus den Augen verloren. Zu Beginn hat er ihn noch ab und an ausmachen können, wie er sich von seinen Mannen hat feiern lassen, mit ihnen gelacht und getrunken hat, hier und da lobende und aufmunternde Worte geäußert hat. Vor allem den Anführer ihres kleinen Hinterhalts hat er immer wieder an seine Seite geholt und ihm den ganzen Glanz seiner Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen. Zunächst hat Hektor sich gefragt, ob er den Soldaten doch hätte kennen müssen, auch wenn ihm der Name nichts sagt, aber nach einer Weile hat Achilles sich zurückgezogen und Eumäus bei den einfachen Soldaten zurückgelassen, wo er nun belagert wird, als hab er persönlich die Mauern Iliums geschleift. Also wahrscheinlich eher eine Geste, um die Moral der Truppe zu stärken.

Alles in allem scheint Achilles auf den ersten Blick kein schlechter Anführer zu sein, obwohl Hektor das Gefühl einer gewissen Unruhe wahrgenommen zu haben glaubt, als warte der Peleiade auf irgendetwas Bestimmtes. Wahrscheinlich wird er mit den anderen Heerführern beratschlagen, wie mit dem Waffenstillstand weiter umzugehen ist. Auch sonst zeigt sich kein Anführer der Griechen und so ist es kein Wunder, dass die Soldaten, während sie ihre Wunden versorgen, ihren Sieg begießen und den Unbeteiligten ihre Heldentaten berichten, nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihrem Gefangenen umgehen. Seit seiner Gefangennahme hat Hektor sich innerlich darauf vorbereitet und er weiß genau, dass dies nun einmal das Los der Kriegsgefangenschaft ist.

Dennoch spürt er, wie er von den Schlägen und der Hitze der Mittagssonne langsam mürbe wird. Immer wieder geht er zu Boden und richtet sich stets erneut trotzig auf, solange bis ein anderer Söldner sich entschließt, seine Kampfeskraft an dem verletzten und geschwächten Feind unter dem Johlen der Umstehenden unter Beweis zu stellen.

Keiner wagt, ihn ernstlich zu verletzen, das bemerkt Hektor sogar noch keuchend und Blut spuckend, aber die Stunden werden lang und Durst und Erschöpfung lassen seine Glieder bleischwer werden. Mit jedem Schlag, ob mit Fäusten oder Riemen, beginnt sich die Welt sich ein wenig mehr um ihn zu drehen und als sich die Dämmerung langsam über die Zeltstadt senkt, ist es einzig und allein noch sein eiserner Willer, der ihn bei Bewusstsein hält.

Um sie herum werden die Feuer entzündet und hämisch friedlich dringt von der Ferne der Klang einer Leier an Hektors Ohr. Die Sterne leuchten schon hell und zahlreich am schwarzen Nachthimmel, als endlich einer zu ihnen tritt, der den Soldaten Einhalt gebietet. Hektors linkes Auge ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt beinahe gänzlich zugeschwollen und er erkennt den älteren Mann nur schemenhaft, aber als er mit den Männern spricht, ist Hektor sich sicher, dass da Eudoros stehen muss, Achilles‘ rechte Hand und einer seiner Ratgeber.

„Es ist genug!“ Er muss sie nicht einmal anherrschen. Ruhig und bestimmt spricht Eudoros mit den Umstehenden und seine knappen Worte reichen aus, dem Rausch der Menge Einhalt zu gebieten.

„Steh auf!“ Es dauert einen Moment, bis Hektor merkt, dass Eudoros in seiner Zunge gesprochen hat, und versteht, dass offenbar er gemeint ist. Er spuckt das Blut in seinem Mund in den Sand zu Eudoros‘ Füßen und stemmt sich dann von allen Vieren hoch, bis er schwankend, aber aufrecht vor dem Offizier steht, der ihn abschätzig mustert.

„Allzu viel scheint ja nicht zerstört zu sein“, bemerkt er - und dieses Mal ist Hektor sich nicht sicher, ob er zu ihm oder den Griechen spricht.

Hektor bleckt die Zähne und findet eine gewisse Genugtuung ob des offensichtlichen Ekels, den sein blutverschmiertes Gebiss in Eudoros‘ Gesicht zeichnet.

„Legt ihn in Ketten und dann schafft ihn in sein Zelt!“

Jede Faser seines Körpers schmerzt Hektor, als sie ihn fortführen, aber erst als das Eisen seine Handgelenke umschließt und noch heiß geschmiedet wird, wird er sich zum ersten Mal des vollen Ausmaßes seiner Lage bewusst: Er ist keine Geisel. Niemand in Troja weiß, dass er überhaupt noch lebt. Es wird keinen Austausch und keine Rettung geben. Diese Ketten soll er für immer tragen. Hektor spürt einen Kloß in seiner trockenen Kehle.

Der Gedanke hat etwas Endgültiges und ist in seiner Unausweichlichkeit so erdrückend, dass er für den Moment Hektors ganzes Denken einnimmt. Entsprechend spät bemerkt er das Eisen, das ein grobschlächtiger Hüne im Feuer abseits erhitzt. Am Ende macht es so oder so keinen Unterschied. Es braucht trotz der Ketten mehrere Männer, die ihn festhalten, aber verhindern kann er es doch nicht, dass sie ihm das Brandeisen auf die Brust drücken, wie einem Stück bockigen Weidevieh.

Der Schmerz ist unerträglich, der Geruch seines eigenen verbrannten Fleisches stechend und ekelerregend in seiner Nase. Unwillkürlich stöhnt Hektor auf. Näher an einen Schmerzensschrei haben sie ihn heute noch nicht gebracht, aber schon dieser kleine Laut fühlt sich wie eine Niederlage an. Sengend rot prangt Achilles‘ Zeichen nun auf seiner Haut und es gibt nicht das Geringste, was er dagegen tun kann.

Er beißt die Zähne zusammen und lässt sich nicht anmerken, wie sehr jeder Muskel seines geschundenen Körpers protestiert, als er von mehreren Männern diesmal mehr fortgeschleift als -geführt wird. Sie bringen ihn zum Fluss, reißen das, was von seiner Tunika noch übrig ist herunter und stoßen ihn ins brackige Wasser, um den Schmutz des Tages von ihm abzuschrubben. Es fällt ihm schwer, die Demütigung, so vor seinen Feinden zu stehen, zu ertragen, aber bald schon muss er kämpfen, um überhaupt über Wasser zu bleiben und als sie ihn schließlich wieder an Land ziehen, ist er gänzlich außer Atem und nur erleichtert. Ein Feldarzt kommt hinzu und begutachtet seine Verletzungen, die er als zahlreich, aber nicht bedrohlich einstuft. Ein schwacher Trost für Hektor, der klatschnass ist, nun aber zumindest ein trockenes Leintuch erhält, dass er rasch dazu verwendet, die zerfetzten Lumpen um seine Hüften herum auszutauschen.


	4. Höhle des Löwen

Als sie ihn in die stille Dunkelheit des Zeltes auf den Feldherrenhügel führen, ist es nicht vonnöten, ihn auf die Knie zu zwingen, denn sobald seine Wächter von ihm ablassen, stürzt Hektor zu Boden. Der Spott, den er ob dieser Schwäche ertragen muss, ist beißend und beinahe ebenso schmerzhaft wie seine Wunden, aber wenigstens bedarf es dem Keuchen der Wächter nach zu urteilen immer noch eines bedeutenden Kraftaufwandes, seinen widerwilligen Körper zum nächsten Zeltpfosten zu zerren, um ihn daran festzumachen. Die Hände hinter dem Rücken ans Holz gebunden harrt Hektor auf Knien aus. Er lässt den Kopf vornüber hängen, obwohl ihm lange Strähnen seines dunklen Haares nass in die Stirn hängen, stiert stumm auf die Erde vor sich und blickt auch nicht auf, als sie ihn endlich, endlich allein lassen.

Heute Morgen noch ist er in seinem eigenen Bett hoch über den Dächern Trojas erwacht, doch scheint es ihm momentan, als sei dies der erste ruhige Augenblick seit einer Ewigkeit. Das Bild seines Vaters taucht vor seinem inneren Auge auf, auch das seiner Brüder und Andromaches. Ob sie ihn wohl noch für vermisst halten oder schon zu trauern begonnen haben? Er versucht, sich Cassandra vorzustellen, wie sie die Nachricht von seinem Verschwinden aufgenommen haben muss und es bricht ihm das Herz. Das hast du nicht kommen sehen, meine Liebe, nicht wahr?

Wieder vernimmt er von Ferne den Laut der Leier und endlich ist es ihm, als würde sogar die drückende Hitze des Sommers allmählich ein wenig nachlassen. In die Musik mischt sich das Gegröle der Barbaren draußen, die immer noch den unwichtigen Halbsieg des Tages begießen. Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, mit seinen Reitern selbst heute Abend das ein oder andere Fass zu öffnen. Nicht weil sie irgendetwas getan hätten, was der Rede wert wäre, sondern eher um zumindest ein wenig der Schmach der Tempelschändung fortzuwaschen und vielleicht auch, weil er es satt hat, immer nur zurückstecken zu müssen. Mit halbverhungerten, ständig nüchternen und stets sich sorgenden Männern gewinnt man keinen Krieg. Vielleicht hätte er sogar ein paar Schweine schlachten lassen. Aber dieser Luxus war ihm nicht vergönnt und er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Euphorbos, der hoffentlich an Paris‘ Statt es übernommen hat, die Männer zu informieren, solche Dekadenz gutheißen würde. Hoffentlich gesteht er ihnen wenigstens den Wein zu, es reicht wenn sie neben einem Tempel nun auch ihren Befehlshaber verloren haben. Er weiß nicht, was er sich erhofft hat, aber wenigstens einen Teil des Tempelschatzes hatte er gehofft, bergen zu können. Ist dies eine Strafe für sein Versagen? Wenn es so ist, dann wird er sie mit Würde tragen, bis es ihm gelingt, zu seinen Leuten zurückzukehren und seine Versäumnisse wettzumachen.

Die Zikaden zirpen unermüdlich und Hektor findet für einen Moment Trost in der Unveränderlichkeit und Unbeirrbarkeit dieser Insekten, die sich so herzlich wenig um die Geschicke der Menschen scheren und den Tod von Trojanern und Griechen gleichermaßen besingen. Beinahe grämt es ihn, wie viele dieser Barden er als kleiner Junge mit seinen Brüdern gefangen und gequält hat und er fragt sich, ob es ihnen ebenso schwer gefallen war wie ihm, die Plötzlichkeit zu akzeptieren, mit der ihre Freiheit ein Ende aus Eisen und Verachtung gefunden hatte.

Ein plötzlicher Luftstoß fährt ihm übers Gesicht und reißt ihn aus seinem Dämmerzustand. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen ist Hektor hellwach. Das Adrenalin in seinen Adern lässt ihn sich entgegen des Protestes seiner schmerzenden Muskeln, soweit seine Fesseln es erlauben, aufrichten. Er hält den Kopf weiter stur vor sich gesenkt und beobachtet nur aus den Augenwinkeln den blonden Hünen, der das Zelt betritt.

Auch im Halbdunkel kann er leicht erkennen, warum in den Gassen und Spelunken Trojas verhalten vom myrmidonischen Löwen geflüstert wird. Jeder Zentimeter von Achilles‘ Körper strotzt vor Kraft. Sein Haar umweht sein Haupt und verleiht ihm ein geradezu königliches Auftreten. Dennoch wirkt der griechische Krieger abseits des Schlachtfeldes weniger getrieben.

Es ist schwer, sein genaues Alter einzuschätzen. Hektor vermutet, dass er und Achilles in etwa gleich alt sein müssen. Vielleicht ist der Grieche etwas jünger, aber dieser Eindruck mag auch der Tatsache geschuldet sein, dass er anders als er selbst, der stolz seinen Bart als Zeichen seiner königlichen Herkunft und Lebenserfahrung voll trägt, sein Gesicht ganz glatt rasiert. Nicht einmal ein Schatten legt sich über seine Mundpartie, die nichts Verbissenes mehr hat wie noch wenige Stunden zuvor.

Seine Bewegungen sind zielstrebig, aber ruhig und seine Statur wirkt viel entspannter. Er scheint zufrieden, ganz und gar im Einklang mit seinem Umfeld. Selbst den Mann, der vor seinem Diwan angekettet ist, betrachtet er kaum. Stattdessen durchquert er mit wenigen Schritten das Zelt, dessen Inneneinrichtung Hektor nun zum ersten Mal beachtet. Es ist geräumig, groß geradezu, und zur Linken des Eingangs ist ein Teil mit Stoffbahnen verhangen, sodass Eintretende nicht sofort das Innere gänzlich erfassen können. In der Mitte steht eine Zinnschale auf drei Beinen, in der wohl ein Feuer entfacht werden kann, in der momentan aber nur ein wenig Kohle glüht, die mit Kräutern versetzt sein muss, denn immer wieder weht ein angenehmer Duft zu Hektor herüber. Mit dem Loch in der Decke, durch das er nur mit Mühe einen Blick auf den klaren Sternenhimmel erhaschen kann, ist die Luft im Zelt erstaunlich frisch und angenehm, viel weniger stickig, als Hektor es von den trojanischen Heerzügen gewohnt ist. Um die Schale herum stecken in einigem Abstand konzentrisch zu den Außenwänden die Holzpfähle im Boden, die es ermöglichen, das Zelt so ausladend zu halten. Zwischen ihnen sind mit Schaffellen bedeckte Sitzkissen angeordnet, nur an einer Stelle, direkt gegenüber dem Eingang und nicht weit von Hektors momentaner Position, steht ein Diwan. Offenbar ist es nicht ungewöhnlich für Achilles, hier Gäste zu empfangen.

Im Äußeren Kreis des Zeltes kann Hektor wenig erkennen: Truhen mit Kleidung, Rüstung und Schätzen. Hinter dem Diwan über einen guten Teil des Bodens ausgebreitet liegen Felle, Kissen, Matratzen und Decken beinahe dekadent aufgetürmt, ein Nachtlager, wie er es vielleicht bei einem persischen Herrscher auf Reisen erwartet hätte, nicht aber bei einem Soldaten. Hektor schnaubt verächtlich.

Wenn Achilles ihn gehört hat, so lässt er es sich nicht anmerken. Auch er muss von solch einem langen Tag erschöpft sein, aber er zeigt keine Spur von Hast, als er beginnt, seine pechschwarze Rüstung abzulegen. Hektor beobachtet, wie er Helm und Brustpanzer abnimmt, langsam und konzentriert die Riemen seiner Sandalen löst und schließlich Arm- und Beinschienen aufknüpft.

Alles wirft er achtlos beiseite, Schild und Waffen kann Hektor nicht ausmachen. Achilles greift nach einer Karaffe, schenkt sich ein und nimmt einen tiefen Schluck. Anschließend geht er zu der bronzenen Wasserschale neben dem Eingang und beginnt, sich den Staub und die Anstrengung des Tages aus dem Gesicht zu waschen. Dann, als sei er bis auf seine Möbel allein in seinem Zelt, legt Achilles auch seine Tunika ab und Hektor wendet den Blick ab, als habe Zeus persönlich ihn mit einem Blitz getroffen. Er hört ein trockenes Auflachen und erkennt, dass Achilles ihn ebenso beobachtet hat, wie er ihn.

Trotzig gibt er vor, das Lachen nicht gehört zu haben und Achilles erwidert den Gefallen. Er fährt fort, sich weiter schweigend zu waschen. Hektor vermeidet jeden Blick, horcht aber umso aufmerksamer, was der andere tut. Er glaubt zu erkennen, dass Achilles die Tunika wieder aufnimmt, nur sicher ist er nicht. Unvermittelt tritt Achilles in sein Blickfeld und kniet sich so nahe neben ihn, dass Hektor seinen Atem spüren kann. Achilles‘ rechte Hand legt sich unter sein Kinn und zwingt ihn aufzusehen.

In der Linken hält Achilles noch immer sein Gewand und Hektor vermag es nicht, seinem Blick standzuhalten. Er fixiert einen Punkt der Zeltwand, der weit, weit fort liegt, bis Achilles‘ Finger beginnen, sanft über seine Wange zu streichen und er dann einen Daumen gewaltsam zwischen seine zusammengepressten Lippen schiebt. Alarmiert schnellt Hektors Kopf nach oben und er blickt verständnislos in Achilles‘ funkelnde Augen. Glaubt Achilles wirklich, von ihm, den sie für einen unbedeutenden Söldner halten, Informationen erlangen zu können? Oder steht ihm nur der Sinn danach, die Grausamkeiten des Tages mit den Grausamkeiten eines Abends auszulöschen?

„Was ist los, Trojaner, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?“ Hektor ignoriert die Herausforderung in Achilles‘ Stimme und schweigt.

„Wie ist dein Name?“ Hektor schweigt weiter und ein Lächeln kräuselt Achilles‘ Lippen.

„Nun gut!“ Achilles hievt sich auf die Füße zurück und betrachtet ihn von oben herab. Seine Augen wandern über seinen bloßen Oberkörper und bleiben für einige Sekunden an dem Brandmal hängen, das sich scharlachrot von Hektors Haut abhebt und ihn für alle Welt als Achilles‘ Eigentum ausgibt. Ein Leuchten tritt in seine Augen. „Wir werden uns schon noch besser kennenlernen, du und ich!“

Hektor erzittert und er ist sich sicher, dass Achilles es gesehen haben muss, also spuckt er ihm vor die Füße und rechnet mit einem Schlag, der ausbleibt. Stattdessen bleibt Achilles sarkastisch: „Oh, warum so ablehnend?“

Noch bevor Hektor entscheiden kann, wie er reagieren soll, tritt ein junger Mann ins Zelt, der Achilles anstrahlt, als sei er der Sonnengott persönlich. „Guten Abend, Achilles, ich habe schon von eurem Sieg gehört!“

Achilles erwidert das Lächeln und zum ersten Mal sieht Hektor etwas anderes als Grimm in den Zügen des Kriegers. „Danke, Patroklos!“

Der Junge, Patroklos, scheint vergessen zu haben, was er wollte und blickt fragend Hektor an. Der zeigt seine Zähne und hofft, dass noch genügend Blut an ihnen klebt, um dem Knaben eine Lektion zu erteilen. Achilles ignoriert ihren stummen Austausch.

„Was gibt es denn?“

Sofort wendet Patroklos sich ab. „Ich wollte euch etwas zu Abendessen bringen!“, sagt er und streckt Achilles ein Bündel und einen kleine Amphore entgegen.

„Ein wahrer Freund bist du!“, ruft Achilles aus und tritt ein wenig auf ihn zu, um Patroklos zu umarmen, den es nicht im Geringsten zu stören scheint, dass Achilles noch immer entblößt ist. Erst nach einigen Sekunden löst er die Umarmung und stellt seine Mitbringsel auf den flachen Tisch neben dem Diwan. Er hält inne, als warte er auf etwas Bestimmtes, doch Achilles geht nicht darauf ein und Patroklos erkennt, dass er unerwünscht ist. Er verabschiedet sich und wirft Achilles einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick zu, dann ist Hektor wieder alleine mit dem Peleiaden.

Achilles streift sich seine Tunika über, tritt zurück und fährt mit ihrem Gespräch fort, als seien sie nie unterbrochen worden. „Weißt du“, erklärt er und lässt sich auf den Diwan fallen, wo er beginnt, gierig die Weintrauben und den Käse, den Patroklos gebracht hat, zu verschlingen, „du musst das alles nicht so ernst sehen. Du kannst es gut haben hier“, nur um sofort einzuschränken: „Für einen Wortbrüchigen.“

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Achilles jetzt ein toter und Hektor ein freier Mann. Er wird sich vor diesem Griechen nicht rechtfertigen, aber dennoch entfleucht ihm ein herablassendes, trockenes Auflachen.

Interessiert nimmt Achilles seine Reaktion auf. „Was? War etwa kein Waffenstillstand beschlossen, als sie dich aufgriffen?“

Wider besseres Wissen lässt sich Hektor zu einer Antwort hinreißen. „Das hat niemand in Frage gestellt. Anders als die Aufrichtigkeit bestimmter Leute.“

Zu seinem großen Erstaunen nickt Achilles lediglich. „Das hatte ich befürchtet.“ Kein Mitleid, eine bloße Feststellung. „Wie?“

„Ein billiger Trick, der mich glauben ließ, ich hülfe einem Verletzten.“

Wieder nickt Achilles. „Eumäus war schon immer ein Hitzkopf, aber Männern seines Schlages werden wir den Sieg über Ilium verdanken.“

„Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann.“ Hektor geht nicht weiter auf die Provokation ein, die zwar nicht in Achilles Ton, wohl aber im Inhalt seiner Worte liegt, und bemüht sich, ruhig zu klingen.

Er wartet ab, ob Achilles ihn zurechtweisen wird, aber ebenso, wie er selbst fest Trojas Stärke postuliert, scheint Achilles‘ Überzeugung von der griechischen Überlegenheit von einer Gewissheit, die keiner Rechtfertigung bedarf. Seine Antwort bleibt bei einem gemurmeltes „Wir werden sehen“, das mehr zu sich selbst als zu Hektor gesprochen scheint.

Mit dem Ausbleiben einer Entgegnung erlahmt auch Hektors Trotz. Er ist sich des Sieges schon lange nicht mehr sicher und beinahe ebenso lange weiß er, dass sein Glaube an Erfolg vollkommen unerheblich ist. Er wird die Stadt bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug verteidigen, ganz gleich ob Troja dadurch auch nur einen Tag länger stehen wird. Es ist mehr Pflichtgefühl als Kampfeswille, der ihn das Kinn stolz recken lässt, während Achilles gedanklich unendlich weit fort zu sein scheint und weiter sein Abendessen verzehrt.

Mittlerweile kann Hektor den Duft des Brotes riechen, auch den Käse und das Pökelfleisch, das der Jüngling gebracht hat. Erst jetzt bemerkt er, wie hungrig er ist. Seit Sonnenaufgang hat er nichts mehr gegessen und das Wasser läuft ihm im Mund zusammen. Er beißt die Zähne zusammen, aber sind Magen knurrt und laut genug, dass Achilles aufblickt, irritiert und dann belustigt.

„Hungrig?“

Hektor überlegt kurz, ob er diese Frage einer Antwort würdigen soll, dann, in einem Anflug von Witz, schüttelt er den Kopf. „Nicht im Geringsten.“

Achilles lacht und steht auf. Er kniet sich zu Hektor hinab und hält ihm ein Stück Brot hin. So sehr es ihm auch widerstrebt, Hektor beißt gierig das erste Stück ab, dessen würziger Geschmack ein Labsal für seinen Geist und Körper ist. Ohne zu kauen schlingt er die ersehnte Nahrung herunter, doch schon nach dem zweiten Bissen zieht Achilles sie ihm fort.

„Halt, lass dir Zeit!“ Er legt das Brot und den Käse beiseite. Dann streicht er Hektor die noch immer nassen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, streckt sich nach einer Schale und gibt ihm zu trinken. Das Wasser ist nicht mehr kalt, aber noch immer unendlich erquickend, sodass Hektor auch dieses Angebot dankend annimmt, ohne sich darum zu scheren, wie verzweifelt er wirken muss. Er trinkt viel zu schnell und das Wasser läuft ihm das Kinn hinab. Zwei Schalen leert er so und Achilles wartet ihm geduldig auf, bevor er ihm auch den Rest seines Abendessens gibt.

„Vielleicht hätte ich Patroklos bitten sollen, meinem Gast noch mehr zu bringen?“ Peinlich berührt sieht Hektor auf. Der Spott ist in Achilles‘ Stimme zurück, aber mit vollem Magen fällt es Hektor bedeutend leichter, die ihm gezeigte Freundlichkeit zu erwidern.

„Ist er Euer Cousin?“ Es ist deutlich, dass Achilles den Knaben schätzt, doch für einen Bruder sieht er ihm nicht ähnlich genug und für einen Sohn ist er zu alt.

Ein Lächeln huscht über das Gesicht des Anderen. „Patroklos ist... Er war mein Eromenos.“

Hektor trifft das Wort unerwartet, obwohl er die Bedeutung kennt, und er nimmt deshalb das leichte Bedauern in Achilles‘ Stimme kaum war, als der hinzufügt: „Bevor er zu alt wurde.“

Hektor presst die Lippen zusammen und schon ist alle Melancholie aus den blauen Augen verschwunden. „Erstaunlich. Ein wackerer Krieger, der Tapferkeit im Angesicht so vieler Feinde gezeigt hat. Und doch vermag der einfache Gedanke an Liebe ihn so zu verunsichern, dass er mir kaum in die Augen sehen kann.“

Hektor blickt auf und taxiert Achilles intensiv. „Ich kenne die Art der Griechen“, sagt er abschätzig und ignoriert, dass Achilles ihm immer näher gekommen ist, „und ich verurteile die Sitten anderer Völker nicht, nur kann ich nicht glauben, dass das, was ihr Liebe nennt, etwas anderes als eine Verwirrung der Sinne ist.“

„Eine Verwirrung?“

„Liebe kann es nur zwischen einem Mann und seinem Weib geben. Wie sollte sonst die Frucht der Liebe wachsen? Und welchen anderen Zweck kann die Liebe haben?“ Er hat nicht so viel reden wollen, doch sein Pflichtgefühl empört sich über Achilles‘ offen zur Schau gestellten Hedonismus.

Auch jetzt lacht der Grieche laut und richtet sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Zweck? In der Liebe? Troja muss ein trauriger Ort sein, wenn ihr das glaubt.“

„Zumindest ist es ein tugendhafter Ort. Wo keine Unzucht getrieben wird. Und kein Vertrag heimtückisch gebrochen.“

„Nein, bei euch raubt man sich seine Bettgenossen lieber.“

Hektor schluckt und macht sich bereit, seinen dummen, kleinen Bruder, diesen naiven Tor, zu verteidigen, als ihm auffällt, dass niemand hier weiß, dass auch er selbst ein Prinz Trojas ist. Es ist erstaunlich, wie leicht ihm die Worte mit einem Mal von den Lippen gehen, und wie erleichternd es ist, sie auszusprechen: „Das ist nicht mein Kampf. Der Prinz war und ist ein verliebter Lüstling und ein großtuerischer Dummkopf noch dazu und viel Leid wäre den Trojanern erspart geblieben, wäre er als Sohn eines minderen Vaters zur Welt gekommen. Aber es ist geschehen und die Königin zurückzuschicken wäre ihr sicherer Tod. Oder leugnet ihr das?“

Achilles schweigt und Hektor nimmt es als Zustimmung: „Geschehenes Unrecht kann ich nicht ungeschehen machen. Ich kann nur meine Pflicht erfüllen, in diesem Spiel der Könige.“

„Du sprichst gut, Sohn Trojas, und du sprichst wahr“, antwortet Achilles, „und aus eben diesem Grund kann ich dich nicht gehen lassen, auch wenn meine Männer falsch an dir gehandelt haben. Die Götter spielen ein seltsames Spiel mit uns. Du hast für einen einfachen Soldaten heute Heldenmut gezeigt und bist doch in mein Sklave geworden.“ Heiß streicht Achilles‘ Atem über seine Haut und Hektor erschauert.

Sicher, Achilles‘ Worte zeugen von ehrlichem Respekt, aber das birgt kaum einen Trost für ihn. Denn auch wenn es ihm nicht gefällt, so weiß Hektor nun doch, was er nicht zu denken wagte, weiß, warum Achilles ihn für sich wollte und welcher Art sein Nutzen für ihn sein wird. Er wird keine Nachrichten aus dem Lager des Feindes erfragen und auch nicht die sadistischen Spielereien seiner Soldaten nachahmen.

Stattdessen fährt Achilles fort: „Von allen Männern Trojas bist du der einzige, der mich heute nicht zu fürchten braucht!“

„Und doch wirst du mich nicht fragen, ob ich deine Berührung wünsche oder nicht“, stellt Hektor fest. Seine Stimme bleibt ruhig, aber der Vorwurf ist dennoch unüberhörbar. Sein Trotz scheint Achilles zu amüsieren, denn wieder zeigt sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Zügen und einmal mehr muss Hektor an ein Raubtier denken.

„Ich behandle mein Eigentum gut, Trojaner, aber ich besitze es voll und ganz!“

Bevor Hektor entscheiden kann, was er auf diese Drohung erwidern soll, hat Achilles sich abgewandt. Er löst ohne ein weiteres Wort Hektor die Ketten und die plötzliche Bewegung schmerzt vielleicht mehr als die starre Position zuvor. Er hievt sich auf die Füße und braucht einen Moment, um sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden.

Achilles bewegt sich in Richtung seines Bettlagers und Hektor nutzt die Gelegenheit. Mit aller Wucht wirft er sich auf Achilles, reißt ihn zu Boden und geht ihm an die Gurgel. Auch ohne Waffen ist es ein kurzer Kampf.

Nach wenigen Sekunden hat Achilles dem verletzten Hektor den Arm auf den Rücken gedreht und ihn mit dem vollen Gewicht seines Körpers unter sich auf die Kissen gepresst.

„Du weißt, dass du keine Chance hast, Trojaner.“

Hektor versucht sich aufzubäumen und scheitert. Allein, es freut ihn unvernünftig, dass Achilles‘ Worte vor Anstrengung gepresst klingeln.

„Ich werde dich heute Nacht haben. Es liegt an dir, wie es geschehen wird.“

Achilles‘ Atem ist heiß an Hektors Ohr und erst als die Anstrengung und der Schmerz ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn treiben, gibt er auf, sackt auf den weichen Decken zusammen und bemüht sich, nicht darüber nachzudenken, was auf seine Resignation folgen wird. Mit Ekel stellt er fest, wie Achilles‘ Männlichkeit sich hart an seine Schenkel presst. Sein Widerstand scheint ihn erregt zu haben. Hektor atmet tief durch und zwingt sich, die Welt um ihn herum zu ignorieren.

„Besser“, raunt Achilles ihm ins Ohr und seine Stimme klingt mit einem Mal bedeutend tiefer. Hektor hat heute bereits viele Schmerzen ertragen, er wird auch das überstehen können.

Niemand jedoch hätte ihn darauf vorbereiten können, was ihn jetzt erwartet. Noch immer hält Achilles ihn gefangen, hat seine Hände fest umschlungen über seinen Kopf gestreckt, doch wird sein Griff weicher, lockerer. Er beginnt, mit der freien Hand über Hektors Rücken zu streichen und langsam die verhärteten Muskelstränge seiner Schultern zu lockern. Hektor erstarrt innerlich, aber die sanften Bewegungen verfehlen ihre Wirkung nicht. Langsam entspannt er sich, zumindest ein wenig. Er zuckt zusammen, als sich heiße Lippen auf seine nackte Haut pressen, aber noch immer sind Achilles‘ Liebkosungen ohne jede Grausamkeit. Sanft fährt er mit Händen und Mund über jeden geschundenen Zentimeter auf Hektors Rücken. Ein Zittern durchläuft Hektor, von dem er nicht sagen kann, ob es der Kälte des Wassers oder Achilles‘ Zunge geschuldet ist. Jedenfalls bleibt es nicht unbemerkt.

„Du wirst es genießen, Trojaner.“ Keine Drohung dieses Mal, eher ein Versprechen. Hektor kann es sich nicht vorstellen, wie man so etwas genießen soll, aber als Achilles endlich seine Hände freigibt, versucht er nicht mehr, nach dem anderen zu schlagen, sondern wartet ab.

Achilles‘ Hände ziehen an seinen Schultern und drehen ihn auf den Rücken und Hektor ist zu überrascht, um seinen Blick abzuwenden. Er kann den Ausdruck in Achilles‘ Augen nicht ganz deuten, jedenfalls ist es nicht die Verachtung, die er erwartet hat. Als der Blondschopf sich nach vorne beugt, glaubt Hektor für eine Sekunde, er wolle ihn küssen, doch dann wendet sich Achilles seiner Brust zu, wo er fortfährt, jeden Muskel seines Körpers mit der Zunge nachzufahren. Hektors Nackenhaare stellen sich auf, er spürt, wie seine Brustwarzen hart werden und legt seinen Kopf in den Nacken, sodass er an die dunkle Zeltdecke starren kann, während Achilles damit fortfährt, seinen Körper zu verwöhnen. Je weiter der Griechen sich seiner Mitte zuwendet, desto mehr Scham steigt in Hektor auf, aber zugleich sind die Empfindungen solch zielstrebiger Kunstfertigkeit göttlich. Es ist kein Vergleich zu den letzten, lang vergangenen Nächten, in denen er mit Andromache das Bett geteilt hat. Für gewöhnlich ist er es, der solche Zusammenkünfte initiiert, während seine Frau sich ihm pflichtbewusst und in der Hoffnung, ihm endlich den Thronerben zu schenken, den sie sich vielleicht mehr wünscht als er, hingibt.

Nichts davon hat etwas mit der Leidenschaft zu tun, mit der nun begehrt wird. Achilles‘ Lust ist beängstigend und berauschend zugleich. Beinahe vergisst Hektor, dass er als Sklave auf diesem Bett liegt, beinahe bemerkt er nicht, wie Achilles ihm das Leintuch um die Lenden fortzieht und er nun ganz und gar entblößt vor seinem Feind liegt. Beinahe.

Als er Achilles Lippen in seinem Schritt spürt, muss Hektor die Hände in das Laken unter sich vergraben, um nicht einen Angriff zu wagen, den er nicht gewinnen kann. Was immer er erwartet hat, das ist es nicht. Hektor weiß von seinen Soldaten, dass es Dirnen in den billigen Kaschemmen der Stadt gibt, die solche Dienste anbieten, aber keine anständige Frau Trojas würde sich zu solchen Praktiken erniedrigen und das Laster der käuflichen Lust ist eine Schwäche, die er selbst sich nie zugestanden hat.

Achilles aber fährt unbeirrt in seinem Tun fort und Hektor kann nicht anders, als sich dem Augenblick hinzugeben. Es ist mehr als deutlich, dass der Grieche geübt ist in dem, was er tut. Zunächst umspielt er seinen Schaft leicht mit der Zunge, sodass die Berührungen kaum mehr sind als eine Spielerei. Dann jedoch umfängt er ihn ganz und gar mit seinem Mund und beginnt, den Kopf auf und ab zu bewegen. Seine Zunge liebkost dabei weiter Hektors Eichel und schon nach wenigen Momenten spürt Hektor, wie er hart wird. Es ist vollkommen gleich, dass es Achilles ist, der ihm diese Behandlung angedeihen lässt, dass er ein Mann ist und ein Grieche noch dazu, er kann es nicht verhindern und zu seinem Entsetzen spürt Hektor, das sich in seiner Magengegend eine Wärme ausbreitet, die nicht ganz mit der in ihm aufsteigenden Übelkeit erklärbar ist. Was will Achilles erreichen? Was, ihm beweisen? Wenn er ihn nur brechen wollte, so gäbe es sicherlich effektivere Wege als diese Perversion. Hektor spürt, wie sein Atem unwillkürlich schneller wird, will Achilles von sich stoßen, aber letzten Endes trägt sein unterdrücktes Zucken nur dazu bei, Achilles‘ Zuwendungen entgegenzukommen und Hektor stöhnt frustriert auf.

Als Hektor beginnt Achilles Bewegungen zu erwidern, lediglich halb bewusst, aber eindeutig, drücken Achilles‘ Hände ihn zurück auf die Kissen, sodass er nichts weiter tun kann, als die Augen zu schließen und den Genuss geschehen zu lassen. Je schneller und intensiver Achilles‘ Bewegungen werden, desto mehr verschwindet die Welt um ihn herum, ein leises Stöhnen entringt sich ihm, bis er fast nicht mehr an sich halten kann. Panik steigt in ihm auf, als er sich seinem Höhepunkt nähert. Achilles wird doch soweit nicht gehen, sich selbst nicht auf diese Weise beflecken, nur um ihn vorzuführen?

Als Achilles im letzten Augenblick von ihm ablässt, ist es dennoch keine Erleichterung, sondern erschreckend intensive Frustration, die Hektor durchströmt. Über ihm kniend streift Achilles seine Tunika erneut ab, allerdings bedeutend langsamer als noch vor einer Stunde.

Seine Bewegungen haben in ihrer langsamen Überlegtheit etwas Provozierendes und zum ersten Mal erlaubt Hektor sich, Achilles Körper in seiner ganzen Perfektion zu bewundern. Denn perfekt ist er, das muss der Prinz neidlos anerkennen. Er erinnert sich, dass es von Achilles heißt, er sei der Sohn einer Meergöttin, ein Gedanke, den zu glauben ihm in diesem Augenblick nur zu leicht fällt. Die Kraft, die er ausstrahlt, der Bronzeton seiner Haut und der helle Kontrast seiner goldenen Haare, ebenso wie das leuchtende Blau seiner Augen, das alles lässt den Griechen aussehen wie die fleischgewordene kriegerische Tugend. Ein Liebling der Götter, ein Löwe unter Löwen, gekommen, den Tod nach Troja zu bringen, und ihn so frei und verletzlich zu erleben, treibt Hektor das Adrenalin in die Adern. Hektors rechte Hand zuckt nach oben und bleibt erst wenige Millimeter über Achilles Brustkorb schweben. Hektor merkt, dass auch Achilles Atem schwer geht.

Achilles hält erwartungsvoll inne und für einen Moment weiß Hektor selbst nicht genau, was er gleich tun wird. Dann verlagert Achilles sein Gewicht von einem Knie auf das andere und das lenkt Hektors Blick weiter nach unten. Achilles‘ Männlichkeit ist in erregtem Zustand noch größer und auch wenn Hektor sich nicht vor dem Griechen zu verstecken braucht, so scheint ihm der Anblick geradezu obszön. Hektor schreckt zurück. Während er beschämt die Augen schließt und seine Hand wieder in den Stoff vergräbt, spürt er, wie Achilles sich zur Seite beugt. Ob Enttäuschung in seinem Blick liegt, weiß Hektor nicht und will es auch nicht wissen, denn mit einem Mal fühlt er sich im Mark verunsichert.

Seit er in der Gewalt des Achilles gefallen ist, ist ihm viel Schlimmes geschehen, aber nichts davon war die Hölle der Unmenschlichkeit, die er erwartet hätte. Die Griechen haben nichts getan, was die Trojaner ihren Gefangenen nicht auch angetan hätten und ihr Anführer war bisweilen sogar freundlich zu ihm. Schon lange bevor sie sich das erste Mal auf dem Schlachtfeld getroffen haben, hat Hektor den Bruder im Amt des Heerführers bewundert ob seiner großen Taten und Fähigkeiten. Daran hat sich nichts geändert, im Gegenteil, wären sie einander anderswo begegnet, sie hätten womöglich Freunde werden können. Vielleicht fiele es ihm leichter, in der Gewalt eines niedereren Mannes zu sein.

So jedoch, wie die Dinge stehen, empfindet Hektor die Anonymität und den Verlust aller Verantwortung als befreiend. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren lastet nicht das Gewicht des Wohlergehens einer ganzen Stadt auf seinen Schultern, sondern lediglich sein eigenes. Auch wenn er noch nie so wenig wusste, wie dieses Wohlergehen aussehen soll. Es erschreckt ihn, wie schnell ihn das zu verändern scheint, mit welcher Leichtigkeit er sich selbst verleugnet hat. Was wird die griechische Gefangenschaft aus ihm machen? Wird er sich selbst noch erkennen, wenn, nicht falls, ihm die Flucht gelingt?

Achilles‘ Hände umgreifen nun wieder seine Hüfte und Hektor gemerkt, dass sie sie warm und ölig sind. Für einen Moment wundert Hektor sich. Dann jedoch bringt Achilles ihn mit bestimmtem Nachdruck dazu, seine Füße aufzustellen, die Knie anzuwinkeln und sich selbst ganz und gar preiszugeben.

Achilles lässt sich Zeit und Ungeduld steigt in Hektor auf. Wenn er das alles doch nur endlich hinter sich bringen könnte! Alle Gewissheit, die die Ausweglosigkeit seiner Situation als einziger Trost mit sich gebracht hat, verliert sich in der Willkür des Anderen, der noch immer nichts tut, als sich gierig an seinem Anblick zu weiden. Endlich gleiten Achilles‘ Hände an der Innenseite seiner Schenkel hinab, erkunden jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut, forsch und verlangend, sodass Hektor nicht anders kann, als laut zu keuchen, bevor er sich hastig auf die Lippen beißt. Achilles hört nicht auf, aber er hält kurz inne und Hektor weigert sich, das selbstgefällige Grinsen zu würdigen, welches zwangsläufig an diesem Punkt Achilles ins Gesicht gemeißelt sein muss. Dessen Finger bewegen sich nur langsamer, aber auch zielstrebiger. Das Öl, das Achilles verwendet, hat sie geschmeidig gemacht, und schlagartig wird Hektor bewusst, was er damit bezwecken will.

„Kizzuwatna Seha Arzawa!“

Er fällt ganz natürlich in seine Muttersprache zurück, als er die Götter seines Hauses um Kraft anfleht. Seine Worte sind leise und kaum hörbar zwischen den Zähnen hervorgepresst. Er weiß, was Achilles von ihm erwartet, wusste, seit ihm die Fesseln angelegt wurden, und er ist fest entschlossen, jede Schmach, die ihm zuteilwerden soll, mit Würde zu tragen, und sei es nur, den Hohn des Griechen Lügen zu strafen. Nun, da es soweit ist, weiß er nicht, wie er seine Würde gegen die unerhörte Intimität des Aktes behaupten soll. Obwohl er noch immer bis zur Schmerzhaftigkeit erregt ist, will alles in ihm fliehen und gäbe irgendeine Aussicht auf Erfolg, Hektor wäre schon längst aus dem Zelt gerannt.

„Alle Götter Trojas, steht mir bei! Helft mir, die Schande zu ertragen!“, betet er monoton vor sich hin und als er spürt, wie Achilles mit zwei Fingern auf einmal in ihn einzudringen beginnt, werden seine Worte schneller, seine Stimme höher.

„Du hast das wirklich noch nie getan.“ Achilles Worte bringen ihn unvermittelt zum Schweigen. Es ist keine Frage, mehr eine überraschte Feststellung. Dennoch macht Hektor sich die Mühe zu antworten: „Nein.“

Hektor weiß, dass seine Unerfahrenheit Achilles erregt, erregen muss. Wären ihre Rollen vertauscht, wäre Achilles eine junge Frau, seine Sklavin, vielleicht erginge es ihm nicht anders. So aber bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig, als das Kinn ein wenig höher zu recken.

Und dann ist es vorbei, noch bevor es begonnen hat. Achilles versucht nicht weiter in ihn einzudringen, zieht sich aus ihm zurück, lässt ihn ganz und gar links liegen.

Der rasche Wechsel wirft Hektor so vollkommen aus der Bahn, dass er kaum bemerkt, was geschieht. Erschöpft sinkt Hektor in die Kissen zurück und wartet. Achilles verschafft sich schnell mit einigen wenigen Handgriffen Erleichterung, aber alle Verführung, alle Überlegenheit ist aus Achilles‘ Handeln verschwunden, der reinen Pragmatik gewichen. Als er fertig ist, lässt sich der Myrmidone halb auf ihn fallen, bleibt regungslos und dadurch zentnerschwer auf ihm liegen. Eine Weile spürt Hektor nichts außer Achilles‘ nackter Haut auf seiner eigenen und seinen heißen Atem an seinem Ohr. Er ist verwirrt und benommen. Was immer das zu bedeuten hat, erwartet hat Hektors nicht. Er ist unendlich erleichtert und dankt in Stille den Göttern für ihre Gnade, aber alles Adrenalin in seinen Adern läuft nur ins Leere und lässt ihn mit seiner seltsamen ziellosen Unruhe zurück, die er sich nicht zu erklären vermag. Das dumpfe Pochen in seinen Lenden ist unangenehm und er ignoriert es so gut er kann.

Schwer drückt Achilles‘ Körper auf Hektors Brust. Als der Grieche sich endlich von ihm herabrollt, schnappt er erleichtert nach Luft. Noch immer beobachtet Hektor die dunkle Zeltdecke, aber er merkt, dass Achilles‘ Blick konzentriert auf ihm lastet.

„Wie ist dein Name, Trojaner?“ Kein Verlangen, keine Forderung, eher ehrliches Interesse. Hektor leckt sich die Lippen und ist für einen Moment versucht zu antworten. Um Zeit zu schinden, atmet er tief durch, aber ihm will keine Antwort einfallen. Soll er lügen und Achilles irgendeinen Namen nennen, der seine Neugierde befriedigen wird? Wenn ja, welchen? Wird er überhaupt überzeugend lügen können? Oder soll er es wagen, in einem Anflug von Tollkühnheit Achilles zu offenbaren, wer da befleckt und bloß neben ihm liegt?

Ein leises Schnarchen bringt Hektor in die Realität zurück. Erstaunt beobachtet er den schlafenden Mann neben sich, dessen Stirn sich sanft und Falten legt und zum ersten Mal von der Erfahrung und Verantwortung, die auf ihm lasten, zeugt. Einen Moment starrt er Achilles unverwandt an, dann lässt er sich erschöpft tiefer in die Kissen sinken und seinen Geist wandern. Als die Flammen niedergebrannt sind, liegt Hektor noch immer wach. Der Schlaf, nach dem sein Körper sich sehnt, will nicht kommen. Er wagt es nicht, sich auf dem Laken umher zu werfen, aus Angst, er könnte Achilles stören, aber immer wieder seufzt er auf. Es dauert noch bis in die frühen Morgenstunden, bevor Hektor endlich ruhiger wird und zumindest in einen erschöpften Halbschlaf versinkt.


	5. Sklaverei

Am nächsten Morgen wird Hektor von den warmen Strahlen der Sonne geweckt, die durch die Ritzen zwischen den Zeltbahnen dringen und ihn mit ihrem goldenen Licht kitzeln. Er blinzelt und braucht einige Sekunden, bis seine Augen sich an die plötzliche Helligkeit gewöhnt haben. So hoch wie die Sonne steht, schätzt er, dass es bereits auf Mittag zu gehen muss. Reglos verharrt Hektor und tastet seine Umgebung ab. Sofern er es von seiner Position aus erkennen kann, hat sich seit letzter Nacht nichts verändert, außer dass er nun wieder alleine ist. Das Schlagen seines eigenen Herzens dröhnt laut in seinen Ohren, aber von Achilles keine Spur. Selbst seine Rüstung ist fort, also braucht Hektor nicht lange zu rätseln, wo sein Feind ist. Er versucht noch immer auf dem Rücken liegend sich aufzurichten und scheitert. Ächzend wälzt er sich auf den Bauch und mit Mühe und Not und enormer Muskelkraft gelingt es ihm, sich auf die Knie zu hieven.

Seine Handgelenke sind noch immer von Eisenringen umschlossen, aber Achilles hat sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihn wieder an die Kette zu legen, sodass er sich verhältnismäßig frei bewegen kann und als Hektor das erkennt, durchzuckt sofort der Gedanke an Flucht seinen Geist. Cassandra hat ihm nie einen frühen Tod prophezeit und er ist sich sicher, dass sie ihm genug vertraut hätte, ihm zu sagen, wenn sie etwas Derartiges für ihn gesehen hätte. Vielleicht, wenn es ihm gelänge eine griechische Rüstung zu stehlen und sich dann in die Reihen der Söldner zu schleichen, dann könnte er es schaffen, sich zur Front durchzuschlagen…

Sein Herz, das nur von der kurzen Anstrengung des Aufsetzens noch immer in seinen Ohren pocht, spricht eine andere Sprache. Zwar fühlt er sich ein wenig erholt und seinen Geist noch immer halb in der weichen tröstlichen Wärme des Halbschlafes, aber in seinen Knochen steckt die Anstrengung der vergangenen Torturen. Sein Körper vibriert leise im Echo der ihm zugefügten Schmerzen und jede Bewegung ist ein Willensakt unendlichen Ausmaßes. Zu seiner schlechten körperlichen Verfassung gesellt sich ein widerwärtiger Geschmack auf seiner Zunge, die ganz pelzig ist, als hätte er die vergangene Nacht durchzecht.

Er weiß nicht, wie lange er auf den Füßen sitzend in die Ferne blickt, bevor er endlich aufsteht. Noch immer schmerzen alle Glieder, betäubt und dumpf machen ihm seine Wunden das Aufstehen schwer. Obgleich niemand ihn beobachtet, beißt Hektor fest die Zähne zusammen, um nichts von der Anstrengung preiszugeben, die es ihn kostet, bis er endlich auf wackligen Füßen steht. Ein dünner Schweißfilm bedeckt seine Haut, lässt ihn sich schmutzig fühlen, sodass er, so schnell es ihm möglich ist, auf die Waschschüssel zustürzt, als er sie erblickt. Das Wasser, warm aber sauber, ist eine Wohltat für Hektor, der sich Zeit lässt, geradezu hingebungsvoll jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut zu schrubben.

Als er endlich zufrieden ist, wankt er zum Diwan, lässt sich darauf niedersinken und entdeckt eine Schale Obst. Er fragt sich kurz, ob die Früchte für ihn gedacht sind, entscheidet aber, dass das vollkommen unerheblich ist. Süß und herrlich erfrischend stillt der Saft der reifen Orangen seinen Durst und Hunger zugleich. Er greift erneut zu, bis er beinahe die ganze Schale geleert hat.

Wieder sitzt er eine Weile nur da und tut gar nichts, bevor er sich aufrafft. Diesmal geht es besser. Bewegung ist immer noch schmerzhaft, aber er muss nicht mehr die Zähne zusammenpressen, um sich jeden Laut zu verkneifen und seine Glieder beginnen, ihm wieder mehr zu gehorchen.

Langsam und mühselig wankt er durch das Zelt, rafft zusammen, was er an verstreuten Kleidern finden kann, und versucht, so gut wie möglich seine Blöße zu bedecken. Dann atmet er tief durch, zieht den Zeltstoff beiseite und tritt in das gleißende Sonnenlicht hinaus.

Der Lärm und die Geschäftigkeit des griechischen Heerlagers lässt ihn schwindeln und Hektor muss die Augen schließen, um nicht wieder zu Boden zu sinken. Sein Schädel dröhnt von den Befehlen der Soldaten, die in kurzem Stakkato-Ton über den Zeltplatz gebrüllt werden, und von seinem eigenen Puls.

Dann fasst ihn eine Hand bei der Schulter. Hektor reißt die Augen auf und sich los, gerät aber ins Straucheln und wird von selbiger Hand vor dem Sturz bewahrt.

„Sieh an, die trojanische Prinzessin ist aus ihrem Schönheitsschlaf erwacht.“ Es ist Eumäus, der ihm gestern aufgelauert hat und ihn nun mit unverhohlener Schadenfreude angrinst. Hektor kämpft den Drang nieder, ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht zu versetzen und noch ehe die Entscheidung ganz gefallen ist, wird er auch schon fortgeschleift.

„Genug gefaulenzt. Es wird Zeit, dass du die Kriegsschuld deines Volkes abträgst.“

Stolpernd folgt Hektor, zu beschäftigt seine Kräfte beisammen zu halten, um sich zu wehren. Eumäus zieht ihn fort zu einem Gatter, wo andere Sklaven dicht gedrängt beisammen stehen, Bewohner der umliegenden Dörfer größtenteils, den Überresten ihrer Kleidung nach zu urteilen, und keine Trojaner, was Hektor zumindest eine leichte Genugtuung verschafft und auch eine gewisse Erleichterung.

Man legt ihm die Ketten wieder an und gibt ihm eine Schale Haferschleim. Offenbar waren die Früchte doch nicht für ihn, aber wer wäre er, seine Häscher darauf aufmerksam zu machen? Er nimmt dieses Glück also stillschweigend an, ganz gleich, wie unappetitlich die graue Substanz auch auf ihn wirken mag.

Kaum ist er fertig, ist er auch schon dankbar für seine Entscheidung, denn die Griechen beginnen, sie zusammenzutreiben und dann nach Süden zu schicken, meilenweit und barfuß in der sengenden Mittagssonne, bis dorthin, wo sie begonnen haben, die Zedernwälder abzuholzen für ihre Verteidigungsringe und den Erhalt ihrer Flotte. Und genau das verlangt man nun auch von ihm.

Hektor und seine Leidensgenossen werden angetrieben von ein paar Aufsehern, die schnell mit der Peitsche sind und zurückhaltend mit Nachsicht. In der erbarmungslosen Hitze des trojanischen Sommers beginnen sie so damit, Baum um Baum zu fällen, von Ästen zu befreien und dann zurück ins Lager zu schleppen, stundenlang, ohne Pause, ohne innehalten, bis zum Sonnenuntergang.

Stillschweigend trägt Hektor seine Last, blick nicht nach links und rechts und versucht aufmerksam seine Lage zu sondieren. Allein, es will sich kein Hoffnungsschimmer zeigen. Auf dem Weg zu den Sklavenlagern wird er von nicht weniger als vier Soldaten begleitet, eine Übertreibung und Verschwendung von Ressourcen, wenn man es richtig betrachtet. Die Arbeitsstätten liegen weit ab und zwischen ihnen und Ilium die Zeltstadt der Griechen. Selbst auf dem Rückweg erspäht er immer wieder die schwarzen Rüstungen der Myrmidonen, die den zivilen Aufsehern zur Hand gehen. Keine Chance auf Flucht. Er wird warten müssen und ausharren, bis die Götter ihm einen glücklichen Wink bescheren, der ihm die Heimkehr ermöglichen wird. Bis dahin muss er sich in Geduld üben, aber Hektor ist stark und erfahren und bereit zu tun, was immer nötig ist, damit er seine geliebte Stadt bald wiedersehen kann.

Als sie endlich zum letzten Mal für diesen Tag die schweren Stämme am Sammelplatz abladen, weiß Hektor trotzdem nicht mehr recht, wie er es so weit geschafft hat. Noch nie hat sich der karge, bloße Lehmboden seiner Heimat so weich angefühlt, wie in dem Augenblick, als er sich endlich zu Boden sinken lassen kann.

Er will sich schon einrollen, ganz gleich, wie viel Lärm noch um ihn herum tobt, und in einen gnädigen Schlaf versinken, da treten vier Myrmidonen zu ihm und bringen ihn, ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort an ihn zu richten, zurück zum Zelt des Achilles.

Was es genau es ist, das Achilles an ihm findet, welches Spiel er spielt, weiß Hektor sich nicht zu erklären. Anfangs hat er befürchtet, dass durch irgendeinen verfluchten Zufall Achilles doch erraten haben könnte, wer er ist, aber der Grieche macht keine Anstalten, Informationen irgendeiner Art von ihm zu erpressen und mit der Zeit verwirft Hektor den Gedanken.

Achilles hat darauf verzichtet, ihn in irgendeiner Weise foltern zu lassen oder zu demütigen. Allein das das _kyrios_ hat er ihm gleich am ersten Abend befohlen und ein wenig hat es Hektor gewundert, dass er so lange damit gewartet hat.

„Du wirst mich deinen Herrn nennen, Trojaner, wenn du mich vor anderen ansprichst, ist das klar?“ Achilles hat beiläufig geklungen, eher als müsste er noch eine unliebsame Erledigung machen und Hektor hat sich nicht helfen können.

„Werde ich das?“

Achilles ist nicht wirklich auf die Provokation eingegangen. Er hat nicht einmal von seinem Essen aufgesehen und nur abfällig geschnaubt. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Du weißt, dass du mir diesen Respekt erweisen musst. Und es ist es nicht wert, darüber ein paar Zähne zu verlieren.“

Unwillkürlich hat Hektor grinsen müssen über diesen Pragmatismus und auch, wenn es ihm hier eine Demütigung ist, so gibt es tatsächlich wichtigere Kämpfe auszufechten, als den um ein paar Worte in einer Zunge, die nicht die seine ist. Es gibt Leute hier, die ihm mehr zuwider sind als Achilles und bei dem es ihm bedeutend unangenehmer wäre, sie respektvoll ansprechen zu müssen. Hektor glaubt auch nicht, dass die Griechen wissen, dass sie es in der Stadt als Schimpfwort benutzen, wenn sie den Hochmut der griechischen Besatzer schelten, sodass das „ _kyrios_ “ geht ihm bald leicht von den Lippen geht.

Ansonsten verlangt Achilles nur Dienste von ihm, die jeder Mundschenk ihm erfüllen könnte. Er muss ihm aufwarten, vor allem, wenn seine Heerführer, Eudoros und Menesthios und die anderen, zu Gast sind, was er leidlich angemessen tut, aber Achilles führt ihn kaum vor, schmückt sich nicht wie einige der Anderen mit Hektors Anwesenheit zu seinen Füßen, erlaubt ihm zuweilen sogar, sich soweit möglich zurückzuziehen, was ihm mehr als einen abschätzigen Blick einbringt.

Nur manchmal kommt er ihm dann in einer beiläufigen Geste so nahe, wie als Mahnung, dass Hektor spürt, wie sich seine Nackenhärchen aufstellen. Aber er wird nie übergriffig, bis Hektor seine Wachsamkeit verliert und nicht mehr jede Bewegung des Anderen misstrauisch beäugt. Offenbar ist er ihm langweilig geworden und Hektor ist sich sicher, dass Achilles hübschere und in solchen Dingen begabtere Bettgefährten als ihn findet.

Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis Hektor es schafft, neben dem Mann, den sie seinen Erzfeind nennen, ruhig zu schlafen, aber er hat kaum eine andere Wahl, wenn er bei Kräften bleiben will und Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung tun ihr Übriges.

Etwa zwei Wochen vergehen bis zur ersten Nacht, in Hektor von den Alpträumen geweckt wird. Nicht seinen eigenen, die kennt er zur Genüge. Seit Jahren schläft er kaum eine Nacht durch und er braucht nicht die Priester befragen, was ihm die Götter mit ihren Bildern von brennenden Gebäuden, schreienden Menschen und Bächen aus Blut sagen wollen. Er hat sich daran gewöhnt, dreht sich für gewöhnlich einfach um und wartet, bis er wieder eindämmert.

Aber dieses Mal ist nicht er es, der sich stöhnend, mit sorgenzerfurchter Stirn im Schlaf wälzt. Schlaftrunken tastet Hektor nach einer Öllampe und entzündet sie beim zweiten Versuch, während er überlegt, ob er Achilles wecken soll, aber bevor er eine Entscheidung treffen kann, schreckt der Peleiade von alleine hoch, sitzt mit einem Mal kerzengerade auf seinem Lager und sucht mit wild flackernden Augen seine Umgebung ab.

In Ermangelung einer besseren Idee, steht Hektor auf und füllt einen Becher mit Wasser, dann kniet er sich wieder zu Achilles, gerade nahe genug, damit er ihm den Trunk anreichen kann, und wartet ab. Im ersten Moment sieht Achilles gehetzt aus wie ein Tier und beinahe panisch. Dann verschwindet die Furcht hinter einem Schleier aus Wut. Beides kennt er selbst zur Genüge.

Insofern überrascht es ihn nicht, als Achilles ihm den Becher mit einer zügellösen Geste aus der Hand schlägt. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, könnte er glauben, ein halb tierisches Knurren von dem Griechen zu vernehmen und instinktiv spannt Hektor sich an, ist mit einem Mal hellwach. Aber trotz seiner unverhohlenen Wut, tut Achilles nichts weiter, als ihn aus geränderten Augen anzustieren und zu warten. Er brüllt nicht, schlägt nicht nach ihm und langsam kann Hektor sehen, wie die schweißbedeckte des Griechen sich langsamer hebt und senkt. Hat Andromache sich so gefühlt, wenn er selbst ihren Schlaf gestört hat und partout nicht mit ihr reden wollte, um ihr Gemüt nicht auch noch mit seinen eigenen Sorgen zu belasten? Hektor glaubt es nicht. Was weiß Andromache schon davon, wie es ist, alle Sorgen für die eigenen Leute mit sich selbst ausmachen zu müssen?

Irgendwann steht Achilles auf, nimmt sich den Krug und trinkt. Er sieht ihm nicht in die Augen, als er das Licht löscht und sich wieder niederlegt. Aber sein „Schlaf!“ klingt erstaunlich erschöpft und trotz des Befehls tut Hektor lange kein Auge zu.

Nach dieser ersten Nacht kehren die Alpträume selten wieder, aber sie tun es, und Hektor wagt nicht zu fragen, woher sie rühren, kann es nicht aus den gemurmelten Gesprächsfetzen erschließen. Das braucht er aber auch nicht, um zu verstehen und irgendwann schlägt Achilles ihm den Krug nicht mehr fort, nimmt ihn dankbar an und scheint ein, zweimal gar versucht, mit ihm zu sprechen, auch wenn er es nie tut. Es wundert Hektor nicht wirklich, aber doch ein wenig, denn für gewöhnlich, das muss er zugeben, ist Achilles bedeutend eloquenter, als er es ihm zugetraut hätte, zumindest wenn er will.

Wenn sie abends aufeinandertreffen, sitzen sie meist nur erschöpft beieinander, teilen sich das Abendessen und unterhalten sich. Das hat Hektor vielleicht noch mehr überrascht als die Tatsache, dass Achilles seinen Willen größtenteils zu akzeptieren scheint, nämlich wie unterhaltsam sein Feind sein kann.

Natürlich sprechen sie meistens über den Krieg. Über diesen, der jetzt tobt, und all jene, die sie schon ausgefochten haben. Dann versucht Achilles die griechische Überlegenheit den trojanischen Barbaren gegenüber zu behaupten und Hektor entkräftet seine Argumente mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit. Was zunächst noch von ernstem Grimm erfüllte Gespräche sind, verwandelt sich schon bald immer häufiger in einen belanglosen aber nichtsdestoweniger anregenden Wettstreit, der erst endet, wenn einer von ihnen vor Amüsement nicht mehr zu antworten vermag.

Dann beginnt Achilles manchmal zu erzählen von seinen Reisen, was er gesehen und erlebt hat, von seiner Zeit als Cheirons Schüler, wie oft er gegen ihn verloren hat und zur Strafe die Ställe ausmisten müsste und es kostet Hektor all seine Selbstbeherrschung, ihn nicht damit aufzuziehen. Stattdessen belohnt er das ihm entgegengebrachte Vertrauen mit Geschichten aus seiner Zeit in der Wildnis, die er als Teil seiner Mannwerdung alleine bestehen musste und darüber, wie sehr ihn die Dunkelheit damals schreckte, sodass er heimlich Kerzen mitgeschmuggelt hat, ein Wissen, wie Achilles verschmitzt feststellt, das auch heute noch ausreichen könnte, ihn unter seinen Mitbürger auf’s Schlimmste zu entehren.

Achilles hört aufmerksam zu, wie er es überhaupt immer tut, wenn Hektor, den er beschlossen hat Agathon zu nennen, etwas Weniges von sich preisgibt. Er erzählt Hektor die Mythen der Griechen und Hektor erwidert mit trojanischen Göttergeschichten. Manchmal dringt aus dem Heerlager Musik zu ihnen herauf, dann schweigen sie gemeinsam und lauschen still nebeneinander, dass Hektor beinahe vergisst, dass er als Gefangener hier ist.

Die Nächte könnten ihm also wirklich angenehm sein, was aber folgt, sind stets Tage in der sengenden Hitze der Troas, die in der Wüstenei, die die griechischen Heere auf ihrem gnadenlosen Vormarsch hinterlassen haben, noch unerträglicher werden, und ihn mürbe werden und er bemerkt, wie er sich immer seltener an Troja erinnert, unfähig sich vorzustellen, dass es ein Davor gab und auch ein Danach geben wird.

Tage vergehen, Wochen. Irgendwann bringen sie ihn gar nicht mehr erst zu den anderen Sklaven, sondern von den Arbeitsstätten direkt zurück zu Achilles, in den vielleicht bestbewachten Teil des gesamten Heerlagers, wo er Essen und Schlaf findet, bis er am nächsten Morgen wieder zur Arbeit geholt wird. Anfangs versucht er noch, die Dauer seiner Gefangenschaft zu bemessen, aber als die Wochen voranschreiten und sich keine Hoffnung auf Veränderung oder gar Flucht zeigt, beginnen die Tage allmählich, ihm durch die Finger zu gleiten.

Die Aufseher, Ausgemusterte, die der Ehre auf dem Schlachtfeld hinterhertrauern und ihre Frustration nun an ihren Untergebenen auslassen, beschränken sich größtenteils darauf, rüde, mit Hohn durchsetzte Befehle zu brüllen oder ihn bisweilen mit einem Knutenhieb anzuspornen. Alles in allem scheint aber ein unsichtbarer Bannkreis um ihn gezogen, der ihn vor den sadistischeren Auswüchsen dieser Kleingeister schützt, sodass er zwar bald von blauen Flecken übersät ist, aber nicht ernsthaft um seine Kräfte fürchten muss.

Einzig und allein Eumäus scheint es bewusst auf ihn abgesehen zu haben. Für gewöhnlich geben sich keine der Offiziere mit der Sklavenarbeit ab. Nur ab und zu kommen ein paar der mittleren Befehlshaber, Phoinix und Idomeneus oder der junge Patroklos, in die Wälder, um zu begutachten, wie ihre Beute sich bei der Arbeit macht. Nun aber scheint Achilles‘ Mann, der auch häufig genug seine gewohnte morgendliche Eskorte unterstützt, sich mit einem Mal beinahe täglich von der stetig fortschreitenden Rodung der Zedernwälder überzeugen zu wollen, bleibt beinahe den ganzen Tag und gibt sich bald selbst wie ein Aufseher. Es ist Hektor zur persönlichen Vendetta geworden, ihm so wenig Angriffsfläche wie möglich zu bieten und stur, mit gesenktem Blick, ohne jedes Widerwort seine Arbeit zu verrichten.

Er versucht, sich die Gesichter der anderen Sklaven zu merken, aber sie halten sich fern von ihm und die Fluktuation ist hoch. Wer nicht spurt, wird in die Steinbrüche verlegt und Hektor versteht schnell, dass das einem Todesurteil gleichkommt. Zumindest hat er niemanden von dort zurückkommen sehen und er kann sich nur mit Mühe vorstellen, wie es dort aussehen muss, wenn es im Gegensatz zu den Lagern hier eine Verschlimmerung sein muss. Die wenigen, die übrig bleiben und die er wiedererkennt, beäugen ihn misstrauisch, mehr noch als ihre griechischen Herren, als ginge Gefahr von der Verbrüderung mit einem Trojaner für sie aus, und sie missgönnen ihm den Luxus eines warmen Zeltes in der Nacht.

Er weiß, dass die Griechen beginnen, ihn Achilles‘ Hure zu nennen, die anderen Sklaven auch. Irgendwann ist es ihm egal.


	6. Pferdeherr

Für den Moment allerdings ist Hektor dieses Problems jedoch ohnehin enthoben, denn schon bald zieht man sie ab, um das geschlagene Holz Richtung Norden zu verlegen und dort Mauern und Palisaden auszubessern. Das an sich stellt noch keine große Abwechslung in seinem Alltag dar, aber zu den ihm bekannten Sklaven und Aufsehern gesellen sich nun auch immer wieder griechische Krieger, allen voran die Myrmidonen, sodass er nun beinahe täglich mindestens einen der fünf Heerführer und zumeist auch den jungen Patroklos um sich hat.

Eine Verschnaufpause verschafft ihm das nicht, die Sklaven werden ebenso gnadenlos in der Hitze des Sommers angetrieben wie eh und je. Aber dennoch ist das vertraute Unglück der Myrmidonen, das er schon durchlebt hat, doch weniger schrecklich, als die Ungewissheit der allgemeinen Aufseher, von denen er nie weiß, wem sie die Treue geschworen haben und welche Flausen sie im Kopf haben. So erniedrigend der Gedanke ist: Als Achilles‘ Besitz hat er weniger zu befürchten, als als bloßes Arbeitsmaterial und da zumindest niemand erkennt, dass es der Kronprinz von Troja ist, der so tief gefallen ist, zählt Hektor diesen Schutz auf seine Habenseite im Hinblick auf einen langfristigen Plan.

Aus seinem Tran gerissen, wird er schließlich an einem der seltenen Tage, an denen Achilles mit ihnen reitet, irgendwo am Ende des Zuges, und sich mit seinen Generälen amüsiert. Er hat sich eigentlich vorgenommen, bei nächster Gelegenheit ihn ganz genau zu beobachten, genau zu ergründen, was Achilles antreibt, was ihn hierher bringt, ihn vom Schlachtfeld fernhält, nach welchem Gutdünken er zu ihnen kommt oder fernbleibt.

Aber heute Morgen haben sie ihn nicht einfach wieder auf den Weg geschickt, sondern wohl erkannt, dass er immer noch einer der kräftigeren Sklaven ist, also trägt er heute ein Joch und daran zwei Eimer mit Bruchstein zur Verstärkung der Verteidigungszäune.

Die Entwürdigung, wie ein Lastochse gehalten zu werden, lastet beinahe noch schwerer auf ihm als das Holz und dementsprechend spät bemerkt Hektor den Aufruhr hinter ihm. Zu viel Anstrengung kostet es, einen Fuß nach dem anderen in den staubigen Sand vor ihm zu setzen. Sein Haar hängt ihm in nassen Strähnen in die Stirn und der Schweiß rinnt ihm in die Augen, sodass er ständig blinzeln muss, um noch etwas erkennen zu können. Die Schreie der Männer tangieren ihn nur am Rande.

Erst als das Wiehern der Pferde an sein Ohr dringt, horcht Hektor auf. Er bleibt stehen und als kein Peitschenhieb ihn weiter antreibt, wagt er es sich umzusehen, soweit das Joch es ihm erlaubt.

Weiter hinten im Zug ist Unruhe ausgebrochen. Immer wieder weichen Sklaven entgegen der Schreie ihrer Aufseher nach links und rechts des Weges aus, in offensichtlicher Panik, bevor sie schnell in Reih und Glied zurückkehren, um nicht mit schweren Strafen rechnen zu müssen.

Noch ist das kein größeres Problem, aber der Kern des Aufruhrs bewegt sich stetig auf sie zu und tönen die Schreie nun noch von den kargen Weiden am Fuß des Hügels zu ihm hinauf, so werden sie bald die schmaleren Pfade den Berg hinauf erreichen, wo sich links nur Geröllbrocken auftürmen und rechts ein steiler Abhang ins Flussbett unter ihnen führt und Ausweichen eine Sache der Unmöglichkeit wird.

Auch Patroklos, der weit vor ihm reitet, hat das wohl bemerkt, denn schnell reißt er sein Pferd herum und gibt ihm die Sporen, um dem Übel auf den Grund zu gehen.

Hektor, mit einem Mal wieder hellwach, nutzt die Gelegenheit und streift das Holz, das seinen Nacken drückt, geistesgegenwärtig ab, um seinerseits auf den Wagen hinter sich zu klettern und so herauszufinden, was den Marsch aufhält.

Zunächst kann er nur eine Staubwolke erkennen, die sich mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit nähert.

Dann erkennt Hektor, was geschieht: Ein Pferd, von dem er nicht weiß, ob es eins seiner eigenen ist, aber sicherlich ein stolzes Schlachtross, hat sich aus den Reihen gelöst, rast in blinder Wut (Furcht? Schmerz?) durch die Menschenmenge, tritt aus und bockt und trägt dabei den Reiter auf seinem Rücken mit, der den Kräften des Tieres offenbar nicht das Geringste entgegenzusetzen hat.

Schnell schätzt Hektor die Situation ab: Weit ist das Pferd nicht mehr entfernt, wenn überhaupt hat er an der Wegbiegung einige Meter unter seinem jetzigen Standort die Möglichkeit dem Toben Einhalt zu gebieten. Gerade will er sich auf den Weg machen, da prescht Patroklos an ihm vorbei, offenbar in derselben Absicht und noch im Vorbeireiten weiß Hektor, dass das nicht gutgehen kann.

Der Junge mag ein vielversprechender Krieger sein, aber ein begnadeter Reiter ist er nicht.

Sicher, fortbewegen kann er sich auf einem Pferderücken, aber Hektor bezweifelt stark, dass er das Feingefühl und die Erfahrung besitzt, ein verzweifeltes Wesen zu beruhigen und Ross und Reiter in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Er beginnt zu rennen, kommt aber kaum hinterher. Patroklos erreicht die Wegbiegung. Statt jedoch abzusatteln und dort auf das panische Tier zu warten, gibt er seinem Pferd die Sporen und eilt weiter. Hektor flucht und rennt schneller. Noch immer ist er gute 50 Meter von den Unglücklichen entfernt. Die Luft sticht in seinen Lungen, doch er kümmert sich nicht darum.

Die Schreie werden lauter. Wie es zu erwarten war, beruhigt die Anwesenheit eines zweiten getriebenen Pferdes den heranbrausenden Rappen nicht im Mindesten. Stattdessen wiehert er laut, legt die Ohren an und nun beginnt auch Patroklos‘ Pferd sich aufzubäumen.

Die Zeit scheint langsamer zu vergehen, als Hektor beobachtet, wie Achilles‘ Günstling aus dem Sattel geschleudert wird. Der Junge hat Glück im Unglück. Er verheddert sich nicht im Saum des scheuenden Tieres und wird auch nicht in Richtung des Abgrundes geschleudert. Dafür kracht er mit ungebremster Wucht gegen die Steinwand und bleibt bewusstlos am Boden liegen.

Hektor kneift die Augen zusammen und versucht nicht darüber nachzudenken, das hilft ihm nicht weiter. Sie scheinen Glück im Unglück zu haben. Patroklos‘ Ross scheint nicht recht zu wissen, wo er hinsoll, tänzelt auf der Stelle vor und zurück, verfehlt aber seinen abgeworfenen Reiter. Das andere Tier kann nicht vorbei und während die beiden Pferde einander gegenseitig blockieren, erreicht Hektor endlich den Schauplatz des Geschehens.

Sobald er nahe genug ist, hält er inne. Er atmet ein, zwei Mal tief durch und richtet sich zu voller Größe auf. Langsam und mit erhobenen Händen nähert er sich den bockigen Tieren. Es ist schwer, in ihrer beider Sichtfeld zu bleiben, aber wenn er vorsichtig vorgeht, gelingt es ihm. Patroklos‘ Pferd ist leicht zu bändigen. Das Tier scheint eher verwirrt als rasend, also entschließt er sich, sich diesem zuerst zu nähern.

„Ruhig, Schönheit, ganz ruhig!“, flüstert er ihm auf Luwisch zu und ganz gleich, ob es nun ein trojanisches oder hellenisches Pferd ist, der ruhige Tonfall, den er wählt, zieht seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Als er das erste Mal versucht, dem Wallach in die Zügel zu greifen, wirft der noch den Kopf zurück, Hektors zweiter Versuch ist aber bereits von Erfolg gekrönt. Er nutzt die Lederriemen, das Pferd näher zu ziehen, tätschelt ihm kurz die Nüstern und führt es eng zur Seite. Mit etwas Glück wird es sich nicht wieder aufpeitschen lassen.

Der Rappen jedoch scheut weiterhin und bäumt sich immer wieder auf. Es ist ein großes Tier und wild. Wahrscheinlich hätte man ihn längst kastrieren müssen, aber das wurde wohl versäumt. Noch immer klammert sich ein Grieche um den Hals des Hengstes, um nicht abgeworfen und zertrampelt zu werden.

Hektor stellt die Füße weiter auseinander, sucht festeren Tritt, bevor er sich langsam und mit pochendem Herzen dem Tier nähert. Jeder Zentimeter, den er gewinnt, ist ihm ein Erfolg, aber ein gefährlicher. Dass das Pferd nicht längst über ihn hinweg galoppiert ist, wertet er als Ermutigung.

„Alles ist gut!“ Er weiß nicht, was er redet, fährt aber dennoch fort, in tiefem Tonfall Beruhigungen zu raunen. Dabei blickt er dem Tier direkt in die Augen, versucht zu erkennen, was es so aufgewühlt hat. Die Antwort findet er, als er seinen Blick zu den Flanken gleiten lässt, wo Blut das Fell noch dunkler färbt. Offenbar hat sein Reiter versucht, das junge, ungestüme Tier mit scharfen Sporen zu reiten, ohne sich seiner Sache sicher zu sein. Wut steigt in Hektor auf.

„Ich weiß, sie haben dir wehgetan.“ Er streckt eine Hand aus und das Pferd schreckt zurück.

Hektor gibt ihm Zeit. Sie sind jetzt gefährlich nahe am Abgrund. „Es wird wieder, ganz sicher.“ Noch langsamer, falls das überhaupt möglich ist, versucht er es erneut. Er kann jetzt sehen, wie das Pferd vor Erschöpfung und Anstrengung zittert. Schaum trieft von seinem Maul.

Als er endlich seine Mähne berühren kann, fällt Hektor ein Stein vom Herzen. Das Fell des Tieres ist schweißnass, es muss am Rande der Erschöpfung stehen. Mit festem Griff streicht er durch das schwarze Haar, immer wieder, bis das Tier sich langsam beruhigt. Er wartet, gibt ihm Zeit und auch, als es endlich beginnt, neugierig an seiner Hand zu schnobern, harrt er noch eine Weile aus, bevor er es endlich wagt, es vom Abgrund wegzuführen.

„Da, kümmere dich um die Pferde und versuch, keines mehr zu verletzen, bis jemand kommt, der sich mit diesen Dingen auskennt!“, blafft er den Griechen an, der auf dem Pferderücken hängt. Erst als er ihm die Hand reicht, um ihm beim Herabsteigen zu helfen, schaut er den Mann lange genug an, um zu erkennen, dass es Eumäus ist, der da wütend und verängstigt zugleich zu ihm herabblickt. Hektor versucht, sich Sorgen darum zu machen, dass er so unwirsch mit ihm umspringt und bringt es nicht fertig.

Um sich nicht weiter mit dem Narren beschäftigen zu müssen und um etwas zu tun zu haben, wendet er sich Patroklos zu. Der blutet aus einer leichten Platzwunde an der Stirn und ist kreidebleich, aber als er nach seinem Arm tastet, findet Hektor seinen Puls regelmäßig und deutlich, was ihm Mut macht.

„Wir brauchen Wasser!“, brüllt er und hievt den leblosen Körper vor sich in eine bequemere Position. Er tätschelt Patroklos‘ Wange und seine Lider beginnen zu flattern. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln breitet sich auf Hektors Gesicht aus. Mit Ruhe, viel Wasser und noch mehr Schatten wird der Jüngling sich erholen, dessen ist er sich fast sicher.

Hinter ihm sind schwere Schritte zu hören und Hektor will sich schon umdrehen und erneut nach Wasser verlangen, als ihn ein Fuß im Gesicht trifft. Stechender Schmerz durchzuckt seinen Kopf, als Hektor zur Seite fliegt und auf dem harten Boden aufschlägt.

„Zurück zu deiner Arbeit, Sklave!“, knurrt ein Soldat, den er nicht kennt, während Hektor sich mühsam auf alle Viere aufstützt. Er kann es kaum glauben.

„Der Junge braucht Wasser!“, versucht er es erneut, aber ohne Erfolg. Er hört den Peitschenknall kurz bevor sie seinen Rücken trifft und seinen Chiton zerreißt. Hektor ist sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubt, dass es seiner Haut vermutlich ebenso ergeht. Statt aufzustehen, stellt er sich auf den nächsten Schlag ein, aber mittlerweile hat sich ein Großteil der Myrmidonen um sie versammelt, so gut der enge Platz es zulässt. Sie alle müssen von Ferne gesehen haben, was geschehen ist, wenn er das Getuschel der Umherstehenden richtig deutet. Eumäus scheint sich erholt zu haben, er redet mit Eudoros und wirft ihm giftige Blicke zu. Die Pferde werden von ein paar Soldaten vorsichtig fortbugsiert und zwei, die er aus seiner täglichen Garde kennt, nähern sich nun Patroklos.

Der Soldat über ihm scheint unentschlossen, aber nicht lange. Unwirsch zieht er ihn hoch und eine gepanzerte Hand trifft ihn in der Magengegend. Hektor glaubt kurz, sich übergeben zu müssen. Bevor er allerdings wieder zu Boden sackt, hält ihn der Krieger fest. „Ich wiederhole mich nicht gerne, Trojaner!“

Im Moment kann Hektor nicht mehr viel tun. Es wird später Zeit geben, sich zu erklären und seine Mittel sind ohnehin begrenzt. Widerwillig lässt er sich also fortführen und versucht zu beobachten, was bei den Myrmidonen geschieht, allerdings mit nur mäßigem Erfolg, dank der Aufmerksamkeit seiner Häscher.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht er noch Achilles, den sie gerufen haben müssen, zu Patroklos stürzen und diesen auf seinen Armen forttragen. Während er die Szene beobachtet, wird Hektor erneut übel. Der Schlag muss ihn schlimmer getroffen haben als gedacht.

Darauf wird jedoch keine Rücksicht genommen, schon bald haben die Aufseher den Zug geordnet und langsam setzt der Tross der Sklaven sich wieder in Bewegung. Diesmal ketten sie ihn am Joch fest. Bereits nach wenigen Schritten tropft Hektor wieder der Schweiß von der Stirn.


	7. Bewunderung

Halb hat Hektor damit gerechnet, dass man ihn im Trubel des Tages einfach bei den anderen Sklaven zurücklassen würde, und sich schon auf eine ungemütliche Nacht unter freiem Himmel eingestellt. Aber auch heute machen sich die Myrmidonen die Mühe, ihn zu holen. Perisandros selbst kommt, mit den Zweien, die sich vorhin um Patroklos gekümmert haben, im Gefolge, und löst ihn aus. Die beiden Soldaten befreien ihn von seinem Joch und der jüngere von beiden besitzt die Geistesgegenwart, ihn kurz zu stützen, bis er seine schmerzenden Schultern wieder entlastet hat.

Es überrascht ihn, aber er spürt keinen Unmut über den Umweg, den sie in Kauf nehmen müssen, auf dem Weg zum heimischen Lagerfeuer, sie erfüllen diese Aufgabe, wie jede andere Pflicht auch. Im Lager selbst herrscht helle Aufruhr. An allen Feuerstellen tratschen sie wie die Fischweiber und Hektor entgeht nicht, wie er von allen Seiten neugierig beäugt wird.

Nach den Anstrengungen des Tages freut Hektor sich darauf, endlich für einen Augenblick Ruhe zu bekommen, doch wird er nicht zum Feldherrenhügel gebracht. Perisandros lässt sie auf dem Platz innehalten, den die Krieger als eine Art Versammlungsort zu nutzen scheinen und wo jetzt bereits mehrere Wildschweine an Spießen über dem Feuer garen. Er redet kurz mit den Umstehenden und lässt sie dann zurück. Offenbar will auch er erst Rat einholen.

Sobald der Anführer entschwunden ist, sammelt sich eine Traube von Söldnern um sie und Hektor fühlt sich unangenehm an seine erste Ankunft im myrmidonischen Lager erinnert. Diesmal jedoch geht ihn niemand an. Sie lachen und pfeifen anerkennend durch die Zähne und Hektor weiß nicht, was er tun soll.

„Nicht schlecht, Trojaner!“ Es ist der Anführer seiner täglichen Garde, der mit der Narbe, der ihn damals vor dem Tempel angegangen ist, Antinous oder Antiochus, der ihn endlich direkt anspricht. „Wir haben schon von deiner Heldentat gehört.“

Natürlich ist der Tonfall neckend, aber es schwingt auch ehrlicher Respekt darin mit und Hektor spürt den Stolz in seiner Brust. Er zuckt die Schultern. „Nicht der Rede wert. Es ist keine große Kunst zu wissen, dass man einen Dreijährigen nicht unkastriert oder mit Sporen reiten sollte.“

In dem Moment, als die Worte seine Lippen verlassen, entdeckt er Eumäus im Kreis der Griechen, der offenbar mit ein paar blauen Flecken und dem Schrecken davongekommen ist. Er will seine Worte bereuen, aber er hat sich heute zu viel geärgert und das Lachen der anderen ist einstimmig und endlich einmal nicht auf seine Kosten. Er stimmt mit ein und wehrt sich nicht als sie ihn an eins der Feuer zerren, wo sie ihm Fleisch und Wein geben.

Es ist seltsam zwischen den Männern zu sitzen, die im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst keine Ketten tragen, aber er rechnet ihnen den Versuch an. Zumindest für den heutigen Abend behandeln sie ihn als einen ungewohnten Gast und schon nach dem zweiten Becher Wein spürt Hektor, wie die Anspannung von ihm abfällt. Sollte sich einer der Hauptmänner durch seine Ausgelassenheit gestört fühlen, so wird er es schon früh genug erfahren.

Die Soldaten jedenfalls lassen sich nicht stören, im Gegenteil.

„Noch Wein?“, fragt der, der ihn vorhin abgeholt hat und sich mittlerweile als Dimitrios vorgestellt hat und der von hinten an sie herangetreten ist. Antiochus und Peros, der zweite von vorhin, begrüßen ihn begeistert.

„Schenk uns ein, edle Maid, uns alle dürstet nach mehr.“

„Narren“, lacht Dimitrios, lässt die Amphore aber kreisen. Auch Hektor reißt seinen leeren Becher hoch. Dabei vergisst er seine Ketten und muss aufpassen, das Gefäß nicht zu verlieren, aber die beiden Männer neben ihm sind zu ausgelassen oder zu taktvoll, um seine Einschränkung zu kommentieren und auch wenn die Scham sich heiß in seiner Magengegend bemerkbar macht, reißt Hektor sich zusammen und nimmt kurze Zeit später dankbar den gefüllten Becher von Dimitrios entgegen.

„Ich danke Euch!“

Dimitrios lässt sich zwischen sie fallen und klopft ihm auf die Schulter. „Gern geschehen. Und du weißt, dass mein Name Dimitrios ist, oder?“

Hektor legt den Kopf schief. Kurz überlegt er, wie weit er sich aus der Deckung wagen soll und entschließt, dass es eine Beleidigung wäre, dem Mann böse Absichten zu unterstellen.

„Sicher. Aber ich mag mein Nasenbein auch im Ganzen und habe gelernt, dass die Griechen Unhöflichkeiten nicht gerne entgegen nehmen.“

Schallendes Gelächter von Peros und Antiochus.

„Und genau diese Klugheit ist es, die dich immer noch am Leben sein lässt“, gesteht Dimitrios zu. „Dennoch wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn du uns nicht die Engstirnigkeit unserer Brüder anlastest.“

Im Schein des Feuers ist es deutlich, dass alle drei ihn aufmerksam beobachten. Hektor seufzt und hebt seinen Becher. „Also gut, Dimitrios! Darauf, dass nicht alle Griechen prügelnde Barbaren sind!“ Alle drei erwidern seinen Trinkspruch und der Erfolg lässt Hektor ehrlich lächeln.

So verbringt Hektor den Abend halb als Unterhaltungsprogramm, halb als Waffenbruder und zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlt er das heiße Brennen des Heimwehs in seiner Brust. Ob seine Männer nun ebenfalls bei Wein und Gelächter um die Feuer sitzen? Wer hat den Befehl über sie übernommen und macht er seine Sache gut? Vermissen seine Brüder ihn noch oder haben sie den Trauerflor wieder abgelegt im Angesicht der täglichen Bedrohung? Wer kümmert sich jetzt darum, dass niemand es wagt, Cassandra, die doch alle nur als Unheilsbringerin ansehen, anzugehen? Wird er seinen Vater je wiedersehen und ihm den Kummer nehmen können, seinen Erstgeborenen tot zu glauben?

Nicht nur Hektor wird irgendwann schweigsamer, auch die anderen um ihn herum werden ruhiger, nur ein paar von ihnen beginnen Lieder zu singen. Das muss man den Griechen lassen, ihre Musik ist wunderschön und bisweilen herzzerreißend. Gebannt starrt Hektor ins Feuer und weiß nicht, ob er den Augenblick genießen oder sich seiner Melancholie gänzlich hingeben soll.

Erst Peros‘ Ellenbogen, der ihn hart in die Seite trifft, lässt Hektor wieder aufschrecken. Erstaunt schaut er sich um, um zu erfahren, was er sich hat zuschulden kommen lassen, aber der Grieche neben ihm nickt nur in Richtung des Eingangs des Lagers und Hektor bemerkt, dass auch die meisten anderen versuchen, unauffällige Blicke dorthin zu werfen.

Hektor folgt ihrem Beispiel und im Dämmerlicht kann er tatsächlich Achilles im Kreis seiner Heerführer ausmachen. Er redet offenbar mit Patroklos, der zwar einen Verband um die Stirn trägt, alles in allem aber recht gesund wirkt, wenngleich nicht glücklich.

Er ist nicht sicher, ob der Wein ihm Trugbilder vorgaukelt, aber Hektor glaubt erkennen zu können, dass die beiden Männer streiten. Achilles wirkt wütend, gestikuliert immer wieder wild mit den Händen und hat sich drohend über Patroklos aufgebaut, neben dem er geradezu übermächtig wirkt. Der Jüngling trägt einen nicht minder erbosten Gesichtsausdruck, aber es ist deutlich, dass er mehr in der Verteidigung als im Angriff ist und Hektor glaubt nicht, dass er dem erfahrenen Krieger viel entgegenzusetzen haben wird.

Seine Vermutung bestätigt sich. Mit einer eindeutigen Geste schickt Achilles ihn fort und Patroklos folgt, obwohl es mehr als deutlich ist, wie ungern er sich fügt. Wütend stapft der blonde Jüngling durch die Reihe der Griechen.

„Da sieht aber jemand gar nicht so aus, als habe er heute das Glück gehabt, dem Tode um haaresbreite zu entkommen“, murmelt Peros und Dimitrios lacht, bevor er sich schnell wieder seinem Abendessen zuwendet, wie es die meisten anderen auch tun, die bis eben noch interessiert die Szene beobachtet haben und mit einem Mal erstaunlich abgelenkt erscheinen.

Patroklos hält unbeirrt auf sie zu, reckt sein Kinn irgendwo zwischen Stolz und Trotz und bleibt schließlich vor Hektor stehen. Der macht sich nicht die Mühe so zu tun, als habe er ihn nicht kommen sehen. Wenn Patroklos mit ihm sprechen will, so steht er zur Verfügung.

Er überlegt, ob er aufstehen soll, aber die Art wie Patroklos versucht, Achilles‘ Statur nachzuahmen verrät ihm, dass es dem Jungen gerade guttut, auf ihn herabblicken zu können, also bleibt er sitzen, sieht aber erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf.

Ein paar Sekunden starrt Patroklos ihn nur wütend an. Je mehr Zeit verstreicht desto unangenehmer wird die Situation. Nicht für Hektor, aber für Patroklos, der dabei ist, jedes bisschen an Restwürde zu verlieren. Am liebsten will Hektor ihn schütteln und ihm raten, endlich mit dem herauszurücken, was er zu sagen hat, bevor er sich gänzlich blamiert, aber das geht natürlich nicht.

Schließlich hält Hektor es nicht mehr aus. Er wagt sich vor und rettet Patroklos damit zum zweiten Mal an einem Tag aus einer unangenehmen Situation. „Es freut mich, Euch so wohlbehalten auf den Beinen zu sehen, junger _kyrios_!“

Entgegen seiner Erwartung erstickt Hektor nicht daran, den Titel über seine Lippen zu bringen. Falls Patroklos gehofft hat, dass er ihn doch noch provozieren könnte, so sind seine Hoffnungen nun dahin und das verärgert den Jüngling ungemein. Hektor verteht das. In seinem Alter wäre es ihm wahrscheinlich nicht anders ergangen. Aber es gibt Lektionen, die muss jeder Junge auf dem Weg zum Mannsein lernen und Fehler einzugestehen ist eine davon.

Patroklos ist ein offenes Buch, man kann den Kampf, den er ausficht, förmlich in seinen Zügen sehen, bevor er endlich die Oberhand gewinnt. „Deswegen bin ich hier“, bringt er gepresst, aber ruhig hervor. Hektor hebt eine Augenbraue und antwortet nicht. Man hat ihn nicht zum reden aufgefordert. Vielleicht ist jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt Unterwürfigkeit zu erlernen. Patroklos fährt fort: „Wärst du heute nicht gewesen, Sklave“, und er muss es betonen, natürlich, „ich hätte vielleicht weniger Glück gehabt und stünde nun nicht hier.“

Kurz überlegt Hektor, wie weit er es treiben soll, hat aber bald ein Einsehen. „Das wissen nur die Götter, _kyrios_. Solange sollten wir Ihnen einfach danken, dass es nicht so gekommen ist“, erwidert er diplomatisch.

Die Versuchung seine Vorlage anzunehmen scheint groß für Patroklos. Dann aber flackern seine Augen kurz zu Achilles, der sie von Ferne beobachtet, und er atmet tief durch. „Mag sein. Heute aber waren es nicht die Götter, die mein Leben retteten, sondern du. Ich danke dir dafür.“ Und zu Hektors großer Überraschung schafft er es tatsächlich, eine kleine Verbeugung anzudeuten. Hätte er zu schnell geblinzelt, sie wäre ihm entgangen, aber Hektor ist sich sicher, dass er richtig gesehen hat und der Stille der Umsitzenden nach zu urteilen ergeht es ihnen ähnlich.

Er senkt den Kopf. „Ich habe nur meine Pflicht getan. Und ich tat sie gerne.“ Auch wenn das nur halb der Wahrheit entspricht, scheint es Patroklos zu genügen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zieht er von dannen, mischt sich unter die anderen und beginnt, mit viel Wein seine Niederlage fortzuspülen. Wie Achilles reagiert hat, kann Hektor nicht sagen. Der Myrmidone ist verschwunden, zusammen mit seinen Generälen. Nur ab und an kann Hektor den rotblonden Schopf ausmachen. Offenbar mischt der Anführer sich unter seine Leute, macht seine Runden, immer Kern der Aufmerksamkeit, lachend, scherzend, aber Hektor weiß natürlich, dass das nichts zu bedeuten hat. Nach dem heutigen Tag ist es wichtig, sich selbstbewusst zu geben, als ob nichts die eigene Selbstsicherheit erschüttern könnte, auch wenn er nicht glaubt, dass Achilles die Sache wirklich so leicht genommen hat. Wäre es Euphorbos gewesen, der beinahe über den Styx gegangen wäre, hätte Hektor sicherlich seine liebe Mühe gehabt, sich unbedarft zu geben. Und Euphorbos ist ihm nur Waffenbruder. Oder ist der Peleiade einfach bedeutend unbedarfter, als er selbst es wäre?

Jedenfalls lässt Achilles nicht nach ihm schicken und kommt auch nicht zu den Gruppen einfacher Fußsoldaten, bei denen er sitzt, bis sie schließlich zur Nachtruhe übergehen und ihn wieder ins Zelt schicken. Hektor lässt den Blick über die Menge wandern, erblickt aber nur Patroklos, der sich gerade von Eumäus verabschiedet und ihm einen missgünstigen Blick zuwirft.

„Komm schon, Agathon!“, ruft ihm Dimitrios zu, legt ihm aber eher freundschaftlich als herrisch den Arm um die Schulter. „Geh dich ausruhen. Achilles wird heute sicherlich noch die Rettung seines Patroklos feiern wollen, da brauchst du nicht zu warten!“

Die Worte sind als Aufmunterung gedacht, das glaubt er sicher. Dennoch wächst die Unruhe in Hektor, als er das Zelt betritt. 

Eine Weile weiß er nicht recht, was er mit sich anfangen soll. Für gewöhnlich wartet er abends, wie man ihn angewiesen hat, auf einem der Kissen kniend, bis Achilles heimkehrt, und nutzt die Zeit zur Erholung. Aber trotz aller Aufregung des Tages haben das deftige Essen, der starke Wein und die fast angenehme Gesellschaft dafür gesorgt, dass er sich erstaunlich erholt fühlt. Zu tun gibt es für ihn nichts mehr, das Zelt verlassen darf er nicht und sich einfach schlafen zu legen erscheint ihm doch eine Überstrapazierung seiner Freiheiten.

Vielleicht will Achilles noch mit ihm reden, über das, was heute geschehen ist. Hat der Myrmidone seine Tat beobachtet oder sich nur berichten lassen? Und wenn letzteres der Fall ist, wie ehrlich waren Patroklos und Eumäus dann? Sicher, Patroklos ist auf Achilles‘ Geheiß zu ihm gekommen. Aber die Art, wie die Soldaten diese Episode aufgenommen haben, lässt sich nur allzu leicht als Übermut seinerseits auslegen. Ist das der Grund, warum Achilles so lange fortbleibt? Um zu besprechen wie man den Sklaven, der zwei Schlachtrösser gezäumt hat, besser unter Kontrolle halten zu können? Er kann sich ohnehin schon nicht ohne Leibgarde von mindestens vier Kriegern bewegen.

Immer wieder kreisen seine Gedanken um derlei strategische Überlegungen. Immer wieder sieht er Achilles sich mit Patroklos besprechen und das raubt ihm jede ruhige Sekunde. Wenn Achilles doch nur endlich käme! Ganz gleich, was es sein wird, er will endlich Achilles‘ Reaktion sehen, denn wenn sie auch nur ein My der Wahrheit gesprochen haben, wird der Peleiade nicht umhinkönnen, seine Fähigkeiten anzuerkennen, das hat Hektor sich verdient und die seltsame Distanz lässt ihn unruhig werden.

Also läuft er immer wieder hin und her, bis er schließlich genug hat und sich frustriert auf die Kline wirft, um die Überreste des glimmenden Feuers vor sich zu beobachten, als könne die Glut ihm den Weg aus seiner Gefangenschaft weisen.

Achilles‘ Ankunft reißt ihn unvermittelt aus seinen Grübeleien und instinktiv springt er auf, als Achilles innehält und ihn fest taxiert. Hektor macht Anstalten, sich auf die Knie sinken zu lassen, doch der Peleiade scheint seine Absichten zu erahnen und schüttelt knapp den Kopf. Er scheint seltsam angespannt und Hektor vermag nicht, seine Miene zu lesen. Jedenfalls ist da keine Spur von der prophezeiten Euphorie, eher eine gewisse Gereiztheit. Ist Achilles wütend? Wenn ja, auf ihn? Und warum?

„Zieh dich aus!“ Alles Feuer in Hektors Adern gefriert. Er fragt sich kurz, was er erwartet hat, aber erstickt den Gedanken, als ihm bewusst wird, dass die Antwort nur naiv sein kann.

In der Hoffnung, dass ihm seine Enttäuschung nicht allzu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben steht, beginnt Hektor dem Befehl Folge zu leisten. Lange braucht er nicht. Er geht ohnehin barfuß und der grobe Leinenchiton, den sie ihm gegeben haben, wird nur an den Schultern und an der Hüfte von ein paar Stoffstreifen gehalten. Hektor gibt sich Mühe, das Tuch beiläufig von den Schultern gleiten zu lassen, ist sich aber halbwegs sicher, dass seine Bewegungen eher ruppig wirken müssen. Gut so.

Der Gürtel hält das Leinen noch tief auf seinen Hüftknochen, aber dennoch fühlt sich Hektor unter Achilles‘ scharfen Augen unangenehm nackt. Noch immer mustert der ihn mit versteinerter Miene von Kopf bis Fuß. Immerhin hält Hektor dem Blick des Anderen stand, als ihre Augen sich kurz begegnen. Achilles fährt fort, die Striemen auf seiner Brust zu begutachten, die rot auf Hektors ebenmäßig bronzener Haut erblühen, flammend und wütend, ebenso wie das vermaledeite Mal über seinem Herzen. Heiß glüht die Scham in seinen Eingeweiden auf und ganz kurz erlaubt Hektor sich die Augen zu schließen, als er sich sicher ist, dass der Peleiade es nicht bemerken kann.

Dann atmet Hektor tief durch und macht weiter. Es ist beschämend, aber seine Finger zittern, als sie zu dem Knoten wandern, der das Tuch um seine Lenden festhält. Seltsamerweise schenkt Achilles seinem Tun jetzt weniger Aufmerksamkeit, scheint eher abgelenkt und erst, als Hektor es beinahe geschafft hat, mischt Achilles sich ein.

„Das ist genug. Dreh dich um.“

Hektor hält inne unter dem rauen Befehl, den er nicht erwartet hat, und zieht die Stirn kraus. Noch immer flackern Achilles‘ Augen über seinen nackten Körper, wild und hungrig, wie die eines Raubtieres, das auf das Fleisch der Wärter auf der anderen Seite eines Käfigs giert. Welches Spiel auch immer Achilles spielt, Hektor durchschaut es nicht du er ist es leid, es zu versuchen. Verbissen mahlen seine Kiefer, als er die Zähne zusammenpresst, dann beginnt er langsam, sich zu bewegen. _Wende einem Raubtier niemals deinen Rücken zu…_

Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, könnte Hektor beschwören, dass er Achilles‘ Blicke wie brennende Finger auf seiner Haut spüren kann. Jedenfalls stellen sich die feinen Härchen auf seinen Armen in einem unterdrückten Schauder auf, aber vermutlich ist es eher seine eigene Abscheu, sicherlich, dass muss es sein.

Entsprechend deutlich zuckt Hektor zusammen, als er etwas auf seinem Rücken spürt und diesmal sind es tatsächlich Finger. Er hat nicht gehört, wie Achilles sich ihm genähert hat. Die Masse des breiten Kriegers lässt leicht vergessen, wie geschickt und leichtfüßig er sich bewegen kann, wenn er es wünscht. _Raubtier._

Als er die erste Überraschung heruntergeschluckt hat, gelingt es Hektor seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, nicht einmal ein Zittern verrät ihn jetzt. Achilles‘ Bewegungen sind sacht. Vorsichtig, beinahe behutsam streicht er über Hektors Rücken und Hektor hat Mühe, seinen Atem zu beruhigen, sodass er eine Weile braucht, um zu bemerken, welchem Muster der Andere folgt. Offenbar tastet er jeden einzelnen seiner blauen Flecken und Striemen ab, die ihm die Aufseher in den letzten Tagen zugefügt haben. Davon gibt es einige und entsprechend viel Zeit vergeht, in der weder Achilles noch Hektor auch nur ein Wort verlieren.

Zunächst fragt Hektor sich, ob Achilles die Male auf seiner Haut gefallen, ob sie ihn als Zeichen seines Schmerzes aufgeilen, aber ganz gleich wie sehr er sich überzeugen will, dass dies nur ein neuer Einfall der Götter ist, ihn zu quälen, nur eine andere von Achilles‘ Launen, so kann er sich doch nicht ganz täuschen. Achilles‘ Berührungen sind weder grausam noch sind sie intim genug, als dass er sie empörend finden könnte, sondern beruhigend und pragmatisch, wie um ein verletztes Tier zu beruhigen. Achilles untersucht ihn. Hektors Blick gleitet an seiner Brust hinab und nun versteht er auch, warum Achilles ihn so lange angestarrt hat. Die Erkenntnis überrascht Hektor mehr, als alles andere heute Abend. Und entgegen seines festen Vorsatzes merkt Hektor, wie sein Zorn abebbt. Er ist viel zu erschöpft, um eine Wut aufrechtzuerhalten, die er nicht unbedingt zur Verteidigung braucht.

Dann streicht Achilles über den Hieb von heute Mittag und jetzt weiß Hektor mit Sicherheit, dass er geblutet haben muss, denn sofort verkrampfen sich unter dem Brennen seine Muskeln.

Als habe er den Schmerz ebenso gefühlt, wie er selbst, lässt Achilles plötzlich von ihm ab.

„Das wird sich morgen ein Arzt ansehen“, verkündet er schließlich und noch immer klingt er wütend, nur glaubt Hektor nicht mehr, dass diese Wut ihm gelten könnte.

„Setz dich!“ Achilles geht an ihm vorbei und deutet in Richtung des Lagers. Wie in Trance folgt Hektor ihm und lässt sich auf den weichen Kissen im Schneidersitz nieder. Eigentlich will er es nicht, aber schließlich wird Hektor doch ungeduldig und wirft über die Schulter einen Blick zurück. Achilles ist gerade dabei, eine Schüssel Wasser vom Feuer zu nehmen. Er blickt auf und bemerkt Hektor, der ihn beobachtet, aber das ist gleich, soll er eben wissen, dass sein Sklave verwirrt ist, von seinen Grillen. Ohne eine Bemerkung zu machen greift Achilles nun auch ein Tuch und kommt zu ihm.

Von oben blickt er auf Hektor herab und mustert weiter seine Schultern. Hektor strafft seinen Rücken und presst die Lippen aufeinander. Es wird seltsam werden, sich ausgerechnet von Achilles die Wunden pflegen zu lassen. Er kann es schon nicht ausstehen, wenn Andromache ihn so verletzlich zu sehen bekommt. Unangenehme Erinnerungen blitzen vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, an Achilles‘ Berührungen auf seinem Rücken, an seine Finger, seine Lippen, an heiße Nässe auf seinem Rücken.

Diesmal kann er Achilles‘ Blick nicht standhalten, wendet sich schnell ab und wartet ab. Aber als er Achilles‘ schwere Schritte hört, halten sie nicht hinter ihm inne, gehen weiter, bis er ihn wieder sehen muss und langsam, in einer Armlänge Abstand kniet Achilles vor ihm nieder. Auge in Auge sitzen sie voreinander und keiner von beiden sagt etwas.

Dann, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, taucht Achilles das Tuch ins Wasser, wringt es aus und hebt es fragend hoch.

„Deine Wange.“ Zuerst versteht Hektor nicht, erst als er bewusst nachfühlt, kann er das Brennen auf seiner linken Gesichtshälfte spüren. Unwillkürlich zucken seine Finger hoch und als er sie wieder zurückzieht, findet er die Spuren von getrocknetem Blut an ihnen.

„Oh.“ Mehr bringt er nicht hervor und fühlt sich schrecklich einfältig, aber er dreht sich nicht fort, sondern lässt Achilles die Wunde in Gänze begutachten und das reicht als Bestätigung aus.

Vorsichtig legt der Grieche seine linke Hand unter Hektors Kinn, dreht sein Gesicht ins Licht und der lässt es zu. Als er das feuchte Tuch auf den Schnitt presst, flucht Hektor leise auf, will sich kurz schämen. Aber Achilles‘ Hand hält ihn ruhig und so kann er nicht anders, als das unterdrückte Grinsen im Gesicht des Anderen zu sehen und seltsamerweise tut dieses Grinsen mehr, ihn zu versichern, dass Achilles weiß, dass er versteht, als jeder Zuspruch und jede Sorge es jemals hätten tun können. Also lässt er seinen Ausbruch in ein raues Auflachen übergehen und diesmal versteckt Achilles sein Grinsen nicht mehr.

Gewissenhaft fährt er fort, die Wunde zu reinigen und langsam entspannt sich Hektor. Er kann nicht viel tun, als sein Gegenüber zu beobachten, also tut er es, während Achilles weiterhin gebannt seiner Aufgabe nachgeht und wieder glaubt er einen Blick zu erhaschen auf einen Achilles, der viel jünger ist, als der Anführer der Myrmidonen, der viel zielstrebiger und doch viel weniger getrieben wirkt.

Dann ist Achilles fertig, legt das Tuch zur Seite und sieht auf. Ihre Blicke treffen sich und Hektor bleibt für einen Moment der Atem weg. Blau. Diese verdammten blauen Augen. Warum können sie nicht schwarz sein und leer? Dann wäre es so viel leichter, den Feind in ihnen zu erkennen. Aber sie sind es nun einmal nicht und alles, was Hektor in ihnen erkennen kann, ist ein tiefer, bodenloser Brunnen, an dessen Grund etwas lauert, das ihm schön und erschreckend zugleich erscheint.

Im Licht der Kerzen scheinen Achilles‘ Augen zu flackern, machen es schwer, seinen Blick genau zu deuten. Hektor glaubt, Sorge erkennen zu können, und Erleichterung, und…

„Danke, Agathon!“

Es dauert einen Moment, bis Hektor die Bedeutung der Worte versteht, die brüchig und seltsam gequält klingen. Dann wartet er kurz, ob Achilles etwas hinzusetzen wird, aber was gäbe es noch zu sagen.

„Danke, dass du ihn gerettet hast.“ Langsam sieht Hektor die Furcht aus Achilles‘ Blick weichen, auch wenn er nicht glaubt, dass sie ihn jemals ganz verlassen wird. Er klingt jetzt weniger getrieben, aber nicht minder aufrichtig. Hektor überlegt, was er sagen soll und findet keine Worte, also nickt er nur und Achilles scheint zu verstehen. Eine Weile starrt er ihn an und Hektor fragt sich, was er zu ergründen versucht.

„Was um alles in der Welt dachtest du dir dabei, dich zwischen zwei rasende Pferde zu werfen?“

Zunächst glaubt Hektor, Achilles wolle nur ablenken, aber noch immer ist die Sorge in seinem Tonfall absolut aufrichtig und Hektor spürt, wie seine Wangen heiß werden. Kurz überlegt er, ob er es wagen soll, die Situation durch einen Scherz zu entspannen, entscheidet sich aber dagegen. „Ich dachte mir, dass ich derjenige bin, der sich weit und breit am besten auf diese Tiere versteht und Ross und Reiter meine Hilfe brauchen.“ Er kann spüren, wie Achilles sich entspannt, nun da er entschlossen hat, ins Gespräch einzusteigen. Also nutzt er die Gelegenheit, die seltsame Stimmung, die sich über sie gelegt hat, aufzulösen und fügt hinzu: „Wie geht es dem jungen Patroklos?“

„Der Narr hatte Glück im Unglück.“ Achilles macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und grinst, aber er scheint doch eher sich selbst überzeugen zu wollen, als ernsthaft erleichtert zu sein, als er fortfährt: „Auch wenn ich fürchte, dass sein Selbstbewusstsein bedeutend stärker gelitten hat als seine Knochen. Vielleicht lehrt ihn das endlich Vorsicht.“ Er lacht kurz und blickt dann wieder direkt Hektor an. „Auch wenn mir das ja eine Tugend zu sein scheint, die die wenigsten Männer um mich herum an den Tag legen.“

Hektors erster Impuls ist ihn zu ermahnen, doch mit gutem Beispiel voranzugehen, doch lässt er es sein. „Oh, dem ist durchaus nicht so. Ich habe mich niemals in Gefahr begeben“, erklärt er todernst und Achilles scheint seine Antwort als Scherz zu lesen, denn er grinst.

„Ach, wirklich?“

„Wirklich“, bestätigt Hektor, atmet tief durch und traut sich dann, selbst den Tonfall zu wechseln. Es scheint nicht so, als wäre Achilles gerade auf ein enormes Maß an Unterwürfigkeit aus. „Immerhin wurde mir in den letzten Tagen schon mehrfach mitgeteilt, dass ich einzig und allein der Besitz des großen Achilles bin. Und wer wäre ich schon, fremder Leute Dinge zu beschädigen, _kyrios_?“

Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme trieft und herausfordernd hält er Achilles‘ Blick. Der scheint in der Tat eher amüsiert und erwidert sein Grinsen. Ein leichtes Hochgefühl ergreift Hektor. Dann wird Achilles mit einem Mal wieder ernster und Hektor fragt sich schon, ob er einen Fehler gemacht hat. Aber Achilles scheint in keiner Weise verärgert, eher nachdenklich. „Wer in der Tat?“, murmelt er gedankenverloren.

Die Frage kommt unerwartet für Hektor. Achilles hat sie nicht mehr geäußert, seit er beschlossen hat, dass er sein Gut ist, aber natürlich wird er sie sich immer noch stellen. Und Hektor weiß nicht genau, ob er sich nicht eine Antwort verdient hat.

Bevor Hektor jedoch überhaupt ansetzen kann zu antworten, blickt Achilles zur Seite. Hektor spürt ein heißes Kribbeln in seinem Nacken und sucht verzweifelt nach einem guten Ausweg aus der Situation, doch es will ihm keiner einfallen. Bevor er etwas tun kann jedoch, erhebt sich Achilles plötzlich.

„Wir sollten uns zur Ruhe legen.“ Noch immer gibt er sich weder erzürnt, noch misstrauisch und Hektor wagt nicht, die Stille mit weiteren unbedachten Aussagen zu stören. Schweigsam löschen sie die Lichter, legen sie sich nieder und liegen schließlich nebeneinander auf den Fellen. Lange starrt Hektor an die dunkle Zeltdecke und lauscht Achilles‘ gleichmäßigen, langsamer werdenden Atemzügen.

Als Achilles in dieser Nacht schlecht träumt, ist es das erste Mal, dass er ein „Danke“ über die Lippen bringt, bevor er Hektor den Wasserkrug abnimmt und gierig bis auf den letzten Schluck austrinkt.


	8. Luxusgut

Es ist nicht wirklich so, dass sein Leben im Folgenden besser wird, viel ändert sich nicht. Es sind eher Kleinigkeiten. Die Myrmidonen zumindest behandeln ihn nicht mehr ganz so abschätzig. Er kennt jetzt ein paar von ihnen zumindest vom Sehen. Es sind jetzt immer Antiochus, Peros, Dimitrios und auch Miltos, den er schon ein, zweimal gesehen hat, die seine Leibgarde bilden und offenbar eine Art Kompromiss, zwischen Achilles und den unabhängigen Aufsehern, die ihn trotz der Heldengeschichte, die zwangsläufig die Runde gemacht haben muss, um kein Iota besser behandeln. Die vier Myrmidonen sind wieder zurückhaltender, beinahe so als wäre ihnen ihre Verbrüderung unangenehm, aber doch sind sie nicht ganz so ruppig wie zuvor und Hektor fragt sich, ob ihre Ablehnung wirklich Scham oder eher Befehl ist.

Eine wirkliche Veränderung tritt allerdings erst ein, als der Mond schon zweimal voll und wieder schwarz geworden ist. In kleineren Zeitabschnitten gelingt es Hektor nicht, seine Gefangenschaft zu bemessen.

Schon kurz nach Mittag wird er heute von den vier Myrmidonen von der Arbeit geholt. Eumäus ist nicht unter ihnen. Es gibt einen kurzen Streit mit den Aufsehern, aber die vollbewaffneten Krieger lassen nicht mit sich verhandeln. Hektor wird erst gegen Ende der Unterhaltung dazu gebracht, sodass er nicht ganz verstehen kann, worum es geht, aber es ist mehr als deutlich, dass er heute keinen Baum mehr fällen wird.

„…so könnt Ihr das gerne mit meinem Herrn besprechen!“ Antiochus, der sich ein wenig zum Anführer gemausert hat, grinst selbstgefällig, während er beobachtet, wie der Andere innerlich mit sich zu ringen scheint. Schließlich dreht er sich nur unwirsch um und macht eine abfällige Handbewegung, die Antiochus aber zu ignorieren bereit ist.

„Was will Achilles von mir?“ Die Verwirrung lässt Hektor unvorsichtig werden und seine Frage bringt ihm lediglich ein „Mundhalten!“ ein. Die vier Krieger nehmen ihn wortlos in die Mitte, als sie sich mit ihm auf den Weg zurück ins Lager machen. Jeder Gedanke an Flucht zwecklos. Natürlich.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkt Hektor, wie einer von Ajax‘ Sklaven in seine Richtung spuckt. Antiochus scheint die Beleidigung persönlich zu nehmen und versetzt dem Übeltäter einen üblen Schlag mit der gepanzerten Hand und Hektor wünscht sich, er hätte ihm es nicht getan, zementiert es doch nur den Riss zwischen den Myrmidonen und den anderen Scharen. Er seufzt unhörbar und richtet seinen Blick wieder nach vorne.

Der Rückweg erscheint ihm heute erstaunlich kurz und mit jedem Schritt wächst die Unruhe in seinem Herzen. Alles ist besser als Zwangsarbeit zu leisten, aber er kann sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, was sie von ihm wollen könnten und keiner seiner Wächter macht Anstalten, es ihm mitzuteilen.

Zu seiner Überraschung bringen sie ihn nicht zu Achilles, sondern weiter abseits, dorthin wo der Tross lagert. Zunächst schicken sie ihn zu einem Bader und er verkneift sich nur mit Mühe den Hinweis, dass man sich derlei Mühe sparen könnte, wenn man ihn nicht jeden Tag zurück in den Dreck schickte. Dazu genießt er das heiße Wasser zu sehr, auch wenn es ihm befremdlich erscheint, dass er noch immer seine Leibgarde sehen kann.

Der heiße Dampf, der aus den Holzwannen aufsteigt, vernebelt nicht nur das Zelt, sondern auch seine Sinne und es gelingt ihm sogar für eine Weile, sich vorzustellen, er sei einfach wieder zuhause in Troja, in seinen eigenen Gemächern und habe heute sonst nichts mehr zu tun, als mit den Pferden seines Vaters auszureiten. Das warme Wasser brennt angenehm auf seiner wunden Haut und betäubt den Schmerz. Nachdem aller Schmutz von ihm abgeschrubbt ist, reicht man ihm Öle, Sandelholz und Patschuli, und schon bald riecht er, als wäre er in eine Amphore eines Parfumhändlers gefallen, aber alles in allem ist der Duft in seiner Nase eine mehr als angenehme Abwechslung zu seinem jetzigen Alltag.

Das Wohlgefühl vergeht jedoch schnell, als sich der Bader, ein feister kleiner Mann mit Halbglatze, mit Schere und Kamm nähert. Zwar erspart Hektor sich die Demütigung des aktiven Widerstandes und erträgt die Prozedur so würdevoll wie möglich, aber als seine Haare zollweise zu Boden fallen, kann er nicht ganz verhindern, dass er einen Kloß im Hals spürt. Bis zu den Schultern stutzen sie ihm seine mächtige Mähne. Es wird Jahre dauern, um wieder eine respektable Länge zu erreichen.

Seinen Bart lässt der kleine Mann ihm immerhin ein wenig länger, als es der griechischen Mode entspricht, in halblangen Stoppeln stehen, aber anständig kann auch das nicht genannt werden und als er auf dem Weg zur Ankleide im Vorbeigehen einen Blick auf sein Spiegelbild erhascht, scheint er sich selbst um Jahre verjüngt, ein Halbstarker, der gerade erst den ersten Flaum auf der Brust bekommen hat und alles ist, nur nicht der echte Mann, für den er sich hält.

Als sein Haar, das sich nun erstaunlich leicht anfühlt, wieder getrocknet ist, beginnen ein paar Frauen, ihm goldene Spangen und Perlen hinein zu flechten, die wohl trojanischer Mode nachempfunden sein sollen, aber für seinen Geschmack eindeutig zu protzig ausfallen. Die Ironie des Ganzen entgeht Hektor dabei nicht.

Man gibt ihm ein Tuch, das von erlesener Qualität ist, wahrscheinlich von der Küste, die Muster sind ihm jedenfalls bekannt. Gold glänzend heben sich die Stickereien auf dem dunkelblauen Untergrund ab. Wäre es eine Tunika, so könnte er es wirklich so am Hofe seines Vaters getragen haben. Aber es ist kaum mehr als ein langer Lendenschurz und somit im Grunde eine Lächerlichkeit.

Die Bediensteten des Hauses fahren fort, ihn mit Schmuck zu behängen, bis Hektor bei jeder Bewegung leise klirrt. An seinen Handgelenken prangen immer noch die Eisenschellen, was die Umstehenden jedoch nicht davon abhält, beide seiner Oberarme mit goldenen Reifen zu bestücken, die seinen Bizeps unangenehm einschränken. Seine Füße lassen sie, zu Hektors Bedauern, noch immer bloß, aber auch seine Fußgelenke zieren schon bald mehrere Reifen.

Die Ketten und breiten Geschmeide um seinen Hals bedecken sein Schlüssel- und Brustbein und reichen gerade weit genug auf seine Brust hinab, um noch immer Achilles‘ Siegelzeichen, das mittlerweile weiß vernarbt, freizulassen. Der Schmuck erscheint ihm beinahe schon obszön, er ist sich sicher, dass er mehrere Zentner trägt. So schwer es ihm damit auch fällt, sich aufzurichten, es ist doch kein Vergleich zur harten Arbeit in den Wäldern, sodass er dennoch stolz aufrecht bleibt.

Dass ihm der kleine Kerl zu guter Letzt mit einem glühenden Eisen auch noch die Ohrläppchen durchbohrt, damit auch durch sie Gold gesteckt werden kann, überrascht Hektor kaum noch, er ist nur froh, dass die Ringe wenigstens im Vergleich dezent ausfallen, im Gegensatz zu der schwarzen Asche, mit der ein junges Mädchen ihm im Anschluss die Augen bemalt.

Als sie endlich von ihm ablassen, kann Hektor im Spiegel erkennen, wie groß seine Augen dadurch mit einem Mal erscheinen und schlägt sie schnell nieder. Er erträgt seinen Anblick nicht, der nun die Travestie eines trojanischen Adligen zeigt, überzeichnet und nach griechischem Geschmack fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verstellt, aber eben nur fast. Hektor ist sich recht sicher, dass das Absicht ist.

Was dieses ganze Spiel soll, vermag er nicht zu ermessen und ihm bleibt auch nicht viel Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn endlich treten Antiochus und die Anderen zu ihm. Sie wirken gelangweilt, haben eine ganze Weile nur herumgestanden und scheinen nun beinahe ebenso erleichtert wie er, von hier fortkommen zu können.

Der Himmel im Westen färbt sich schon blutrot und für eine Weile trotten die fünf Männer stumm nebeneinander her.

„Was genau habe ich eigentlich getan, dass mir diese Ehre zuteilwurde?“, fragt Hektor, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, den Sarkasmus aus seiner Stimme zu halten. Es wurde gerade zu viel Aufwand in sein Aussehen gesteckt, als dass einer von ihnen es wagen würde, die Arbeit von Stunden durch einen unbedachten Schlag zunichte zu machen. Keine Antwort.

„Und wann spendiert Achilles Euch einen freien Nachmittag zur Erholung?“, setzt er hinzu und diesmal lässt Antiochus sich zu einem Schnauben hinreißen, obwohl er den Blick weiter stur geradeaus richtet.

„Dir wird der Witz schon noch vergehen.“ Aber Hektor ist sich recht sicher, ein kleines Grinsen auf Miltos‘ Lippen wahrgenommen zu haben und gibt sich damit für’s erste zufrieden.

Aber auch diesmal führen sie ihn nicht ins Lager der Myrmidonen zurück, sondern tief hinein in die Zeltreihen der Griechen, an Odysseus‘ und Ajax‘ Leuten vorbei und langsam wird es ihm etwas mulmig. Es gibt eine kurze Unruhe, als ihr kleiner Zug auf einen größeren trifft, ebenfalls Achilles‘ Leute, und sich ihnen anschließt. Achilles schreitet etwa fünf Reihen weiter vor ihnen voran, während Hektor zurückbleiben muss.

„Wohin gehen wir?“, fragt er, diesmal ohne jeden Anflug von Ironie.

Antiochus flüstert eher, als dass er spricht: „Zu Agamemnon. Er hält heute Abend Hof.“

Hektor spürt, wie sein Herz zu Eis erstarrt.


	9. Dienerschaft

Agamemnon kennt ihn, muss ihn kennen. Sicher, es ist über neun Jahre her, dass er zu Gast an Menelaos‘ Hof war, aber er war dort als geladener Gast. Er selbst erinnert sich kaum an den Bruder des Königs, weiß nur dunkel, dass er ihm unsympathisch war. Aber kann er darauf hoffen, dass er selbst ebensolches Glück haben wird? Und was, wenn auch Menelaos zu Gast ist? Der wird sicher den Bruder des Mannes erkennen, der ihm Hörner aufgesetzt hat.

Noch während sie auf Agamemnons Hof zugehen, ein säulenumsäumtes Gebäude, eines der wenigen gemauerten hier, sinnt Hektor auf Flucht, überlegt fieberhaft, wie er diesem Abend entgehen kann und weiß, dass es zwecklos ist. Ihm bleibt nur noch zu hoffen, dass die Zuwendungen der Dienerinnen heute Mittag genug von seinem Gesicht bedecken, dass niemand ihn erkennen wird.

Er muss tief durchatmen, als sie durch den großen Mauerbogen treten und von drinnen das Gelächter und die Musik der Feiernden an ihr Ohr dringt.

Das Gebäude ist einstöckig, aber weitläufig. Schon nach wenigen Metern hat Hektor den Überblick verloren, wo genau ihr kleiner Trupp herkam. Immer wieder hält Achilles an, um mit den Umherstehenden zu sprechen und Hektor nutzt diese kurzen Verschnaufpausen, um sich ein wenig zu orientieren. Abgesehen von Achilles sind auch seine Heerführer bei ihnen, Menesthios, Eudoros, Peisandros, Phoinix und Alkimedon, und auch der junge Patroklos, der sich stets ganz in Achilles‘ Nähe aufhält, wie Hektor mit einem bitteren Beigeschmack feststellt.

Die Zimmer, an denen sie vorbeilaufen, scheinen unterschiedlichen Zwecken zu dienen: Zum einen sind wohl Agamemnons Heerführer hier untergebracht, ein Luxus im Vergleich zu dem, was er von den Myrmidonen gewohnt ist. Aber auch ein Großteil der Kriegsbeute scheint in ihnen gelagert zu werden und Hektor fragt sich, ob hier nur das Gut verteilt wird oder ob Agamemnons Anteil wirklich so unverhältnismäßig groß ist, wie es den Anschein hat.

Als sie schließlich durch einen steinernen Torbogen ins Herz des Festes treten, neigt Hektor eher zu letzterem. Es ist nicht so, dass der Saal prunkvoll oder reich verziert wäre. Im Vergleich zu den trojanischen Palästen oder dem, was er von seinen Reisen nach Griechenland kennt, ist die Ausstattung geradezu karg. Ein Ring von Säulen säumt ein Wasserbecken in der Raummitte, zwischen den Säulen brennen bronzene Feuerschalen und die Ausgänge und Fenster an der Kopfseite sind mit Vorhängen behangen. Keine reichen Goldverzierungen, Schnitzereien oder Statuen, nur ein paar ungelenke und teilweise obszöne Wandmalereien. Aber für ein Belagerungsbauwerk ist die zur Schau getragene Dekadenz beinahe übermächtig.

Und nicht nur in der Inneneinrichtung. Während sie sich durch die Menschenmenge drängen, versucht Hektor, so viel von seiner Umgebung wie möglich aufzunehmen. Im Säulenkreis stehen Klinen, auf denen sich bereits ein Großteil der griechischen Helden räkelt. Er glaubt, Odysseus zu erkennen und Nestor, ist sich aber nicht sicher. Sie alle scheinen dem Wein schon gut zugesprochen zu haben, lachen und johlen zur Musik, die von einigen Spielleuten in einer hinteren Ecke des Raumes gespielt wird. Die meisten der Edlen haben Sklavinnen oder Sklaven halb im Arm, halb auf den Schoß gezogen, manche beides, lassen sich von ihnen Weintrauben und Käse anreichen oder sie zu ihren Füßen knien.

Die Sklaven selbst scheinen vornehmlich aus den umliegenden Gegenden zu kommen, einige müssen schon mit hierher gebracht worden sein von exotischeren Kriegszügen der Griechen. Wenn Stadtbewohner unter ihnen sind, so zumindest keine, die Hektor kennt. Sie alle tragen denselben versteinerten, unterwürfigen Gesichtsausdruck, der auch ihm selbst zu eigen geworden ist und er fragt sich, ob er mittlerweile schon so viel seiner Herrscherwürde eingebüßt hat, um unerkannt unter ihnen gehen zu können. Nur einige wenige scheinen ihren Besitzern wohl besonders gefallen zu wollen oder zu müssen und stimmen mit in das Lachen der Griechen ein, auch wenn dem doch stets etwas Gezwungenes, gar Verzweifeltes anhaftet.

Den wenigsten der Frauen hat man ihre Brüste bedeckt und unwillkürlich empfindet Hektor Mitleid für das schwächere und schamhaftere Geschlecht. Sie alle tragen Lendenschurze und in den meisten Fällen sind sie kürzer als sein eigener. Überhaupt unterscheidet sich die Tracht der Sklaven eher im Detail: Aufreizend und bunt, keine echte Kleidung, sondern Verzierung eines besonderen Leckerbissens. Viele der Handschellen, die er sieht, sind ebenfalls aus Gold und scheinen im Gegensatz zu seinen eigenen nur noch dekorativen Zwecken zu dienen. Immerhin, so ernst scheint man ihn doch zu nehmen. Im Vergleich ist er selbst noch wenig behängt, er sieht Männer, die unter den Geschmeiden kaum noch erkennbar sind, Frauen mit riesigem Haarschmuck und noch größeren Ohrringen. Selbst die Gesichter sind teilweise bedeckt, mit Seidentüchern, wie es in östlichen Palästen Brauchtum ist, oder schlimmer noch mit Goldketten, die an einem Nasenring befestigt quer über das Gesicht führen und an Ohrringen oder Haaren festgemacht sind, als wolle man die damit Bedachten wie Ochsen an einer Leine herumführen. Hektor wendet sich ab und wünscht sich, er hätte es nicht getan.

Für einen gnädigen Moment will sein Verstand nicht ganz glauben, was sich ihm da präsentiert, aber es bleibt kein Zweifel: Ohne jede Zurückhaltung, ohne jede Scham, mitten unter den Feiernden kann er einzelne Herren ausmachen, die ihre Sklaven vor jedermanns Auge begatten, sich von ihnen verwöhnen lassen, als gäbe es keinen Anstand auf dieser Welt. Er bemerkt jetzt auch, dass einige Unglückliche gar nicht zu Füßen ihrer Eigentümer knien, sondern sie beglücken und niemanden der anderen Gäste scheint das auch nur im Geringsten zu stören. Unbeirrt wird weiter gespeist, getrunken, sich unterhalten und etwas in seiner Magengegend zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Wo hat Achilles sie hier nur hingeführt? Beschämt schlägt er die Augen nieder, versucht ein wenig Anstand zu bewahren, aber nun, da er die Ausmaße der griechischen Dekadenz einmal erblickt hat, kann er sie nicht einfach wieder vergessen.

Sein einziger Trost ist in diesem Augenblick, dass ihm kaum Zeit zum Beklagen seiner misslichen Lage bleibt, denn Achilles schreitet nun zielstrebig durch das Meer der Feiernden auf Agamemnon zu, der zwei Stufen erhöht auf einem breiten Diwan an der Kopfseite des Raumes thront und nicht weniger als vier nackte Weiber und einen Jüngling um- und auf sich versammelt hat.

Er wirkt noch immer genauso feist und unangenehm, wie in Hektors Erinnerung. Das lange Haupthaar fällt ihm nun grau, aber nicht weniger strähnig in die Stirn, seine Körpermasse ist, sofern dies möglich ist, noch mehr gewachsen und sein Gesicht ist von der Hitze der Flammen, der fleischlichen Liebe und des Weines rot und speckig. Letzterem scheint Agamemnon noch mehr als der Rest seiner Schar zugesprochen zu haben. Er grölt und lacht blöde, während er mit ungelenken Bewegungen nach dem Hintern eines der Mädchen greift, das so gut wie möglich versucht, ein Seidentuch um ihre Hüften festzuhalten, aber scheitert.

Im Grunde ist es ein Wunder, dass dieser fette, alte Lüstling, dem es nie um Rache für seinen gehörnten Bruder, sondern immer um die Reichtümer Trojas gegangen ist, sich nicht schon längst in ein frühes Grab gehurt und gesoffen hat. Aber er sitzt vor ihm, lebendig und fidel, und erfreut sich der Schätze, die andere für ihn geraubt haben. Wut steigt in Hektor auf.

„Knie nieder!“, zischt Peros rechts hinter ihm und versetzt ihm einen Stoß in die Knie, sodass Hektor seiner Anweisung, die in diesem Fall sogar vermutlich ein gut gemeinter Ratschlag war, unwillkürlich nachkommt. Der Schmerz, als seine bloßen Knie die Steinplatten berühren, betäubt kurz seinen Zorn und so blickt er nicht auf, während die Griechen sich vor ihrem obersten Anführer verbeugen.

Zum ersten Mal ist Hektor dankbar für seinen unmöglichen Haarschnitt, denn so fallen ihm die Strähnen lose ins Gesicht und verdecken seine Züge, lenken von ihm ab und lassen Agamemnon vergessen, dass er überhaupt da ist. Vielleicht, wenn er Glück hat…

„Und wer ist diese Augenweide?“ Hektor hat nicht bemerkt, dass Achilles und Agamemnon aufgehört haben, Freundlichkeiten miteinander auszutauschen und erkennt erst, dass Agamemnon ihn gemeint hat, als der Grieche aufsteht und ein, zwei Schritte behäbig auf ihn zutritt.

Anders als die Umstehenden hat Achilles nicht die Knie gebeugt vor dem König, ist höflich, aber nicht unterwürfig geblieben. Schon zu Beginn des Krieges hat Hektor murmeln hören von der Widerspenstigkeit des myrmidonischen Anführers, der sich weigert, vor irgendeinem König zu knien, damals, als sie noch gehofft haben, irgendein kindischer Zwist könnte die griechischen Reihen ins Wanken bringen. Jetzt ist deutlich, dass Agamemnon das Auftreten Achilles‘ nicht gefällt, dass er die Gebaren allerdings so gut es geht mit Würde als Lappalie abtut, wie die Verwirrungen eines besonders tollkühnen Jünglings, den die Jahre noch zähmen werden.

Agamemnon spricht herablassend und beiläufig, ohne jedoch die Begierde ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen zu können. „Dein neues Spielzeug?“

Achilles‘ Antwort fällt diplomatisch aus, für seine Verhältnisse zumindest. „Ja, er versuchte meine Leute anzugreifen, als wir ihren Tempel plünderten. Da sah ich es als meine Aufgabe an, unserem trojanischen Gastgeber Manieren beizubringen.“ Aber von Unterwürfigkeit oder erlerntem Respekt zeugt sie dennoch nicht und auch wenn das Gelächter der Umstehenden Hektors Blut höher kochen lässt, so kann er doch nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Agamemnons Kiefer missmutig zu mahlen scheinen, als gefiele ihm die Selbstgefälligkeit in diesem Scherz nicht im Geringsten.

„Man sagte mir schon, dass du viel Zeit mit ihm verbringst. Tragen deine Versuche denn Früchte?“ Agamemnons Schritte halten unmittelbar vor ihm an. Wenn er ihn jetzt richtig ansieht, wenn er ihn erkennt, dann kann Hektor nur noch für einen gnädigen, schnellen Tod beten.

„Nun, wie man es nimmt.“ Wenn Hektor es nicht besser wüsste, könnte er glauben, dass auch Achilles dieses Gespräch als unangenehm empfindet, so ausweichend wie seine Antworten ausfallen. „Ich für meinen Teil habe jedenfalls Spaß.“

Es folgt ein kurzes Schweigen, in dem Hektor glaubt, trotz des ohrendbetäubenden Lärms um sie herum seinen eigenen Herzschlag hören zu können.

Überrascht zieht er die Luft ein, als sich Agamemnons Hand unter sein Kinn schiebt und ihn zwingt, zu dem Mann vor ihm aufzusehen. Wütend starrt er ihn an. Klein und dunkel, rotgerändert und nicht ganz fokussiert starren Agamemnons Augen zurück. Endlich besitzt Hektor den Verstand in einer Mischung, die man als Trotz oder Unterwürfigkeit deuten könnte, zur Seite zu blicken, während Agamemnon ihn weiter mit unverhohlener Gier mustert.

„Ein schöner Kerl, ohne Zweifel. Das ist nichts Einfaches, was du dir da ausgesucht hast, Achill. Schon immer ein Kenner gewesen, nicht wahr?“

„Danke, durchaus. Das Leben ist zu kurz, um sich mit minderer Qualität abzugeben.“ So höflich Achilles‘ Worte klingen, diesmal ist Hektor sich sicher, dass er eine gewisse Anspannung darin hört. Hektisch atmet er ein und aus und betet, dass etwas anderes als seine eigenen Gesichtszüge Agamemnons Aufmerksamkeit erregen mögen. Doch er hat kein Glück.

„Sag, Trojaner, wer war dein Vater?“ Fieberhaft denkt Hektor nach, kann keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

„Ich…“

„Du weißt es nicht!“ Zufriedenheit und beinahe kindliche Freude. „Hab ich’s mir doch gedacht! Achill, das muss einer von Priamos‘ Bastarden sein. Ich erkenne diese Augen, diese Lippen.“

Achilles scheint wenig überzeugt. „Wir fanden nichts, das ihn als einen wichtigen Mann ausgegeben hätte.“

„Ist er auch nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, der alte Priamos hat hunderte von ihnen gezeugt. Aber glaub mir: Er ist einer von denen. Solch exquisites Aussehen findest du nicht in der Gosse.“

Achilles macht Anstalten, sich fortzubewegen. „Mag sein. So oder so versüßt er mir die Nächte.“

Agamemnon macht mit der linken eine Handbewegung, die Hektor von seiner jetzigen Position aus nicht ganz erkennen kann. Mit der rechten presst er Hektors Kiefer zusammen, sodass der einen Teil seiner Zähne zeigen muss und sich mit einem Mal vorkommt, wie eines der Pferde, die er früher den Züchtern in den Bergen abgekauft hat.

„Ich hatte schon lange keinen so schönen Mann mehr“, fährt Agamemnon mehr zu sich selbst fort. „Sag Achilles, was willst du für eine Nacht mit ihm?“

Selbst Hektor kann spüren, wie geladen die Stimmung mit einem Mal ist. Achilles‘ Stimme klingt auch deutlich näher, als er antwortet: „Ihr kennt mich! Ich teile nicht, was mein ist.“ Für einen Moment scheint es, als könne die Situation eskalieren. Niemandes Hand liegt auf einem Schwertknauf, aber Hektor kann die Spannung förmlich spüren. „Aber gerne schicke ich ihn Euch nachher vorbei. Er soll Euch seine Ehrerbietung bezeugen und was Ihr Euch erträumt, das gehört schließlich ganz und gar Euch.“

Hektor kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Agamemnon mit dieser Antwort glücklich ist, aber zumindest fordert er nichts weiter. Die Myrmidonen empfehlen sich und als Achilles endlich auf seiner eigenen Kline Platz nimmt, muss Hektor mehrere Male tief ein- und ausatmen, bevor sein Herzschlag sich beruhigt.

Er ist Peros dankbar, der zu ihm tritt und ihn in schnellen, knappen Worten anweist, wo er den myrmidonischen Anführern Wein holen kann und wie er ihnen aufzuwarten hat. Schnell hat Hektor sich gesammelt und beginnt, seinen Pflichten möglichst effizient und unauffällig nachzukommen. Es ist nicht leicht, sich durch das Gewirr der Menge zu bewegen, aber mit etwas Geschick gelingt es ihm, die Haltung der anderen Sklaven nachzuahmen und niemandem ins Gehege zu kommen.

Als er Achilles zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend Essen und Trinken bringt, nickt ihm dieser nur kurz zu und lässt ihn seines Amtes walten. Der Rest von Achilles‘ anwesenden Kriegern lagert hinter ihnen. Die myrmidonischen Helden sind wenig anspruchsvoll, er kennt ihre Vorlieben von den kleineren Versammlungen in Achilles‘ Zelt und es kümmert ihn nicht allzu sehr, ihnen zu Diensten zu sein. Bald schon hat er auch ihnen genügend gebracht, um eine kurze Verschnaufpause zu haben, in der er taten- und ratlos in der Menschenmenge steht, bis Miltos erst ihm einen deutlichen Blick zuwirft und dann seine Augen weiter nach vorne schweifen lässt. Hektor versteht den Wink und atmet tief durch.

Er tritt in den Kreis der höheren Herren und hält den Blick fest auf den Boden gesenkt, diesmal nicht in Anpassung an seine Umwelt, sondern weil er nicht weiß, ob er die Schmach seines Dienstes sonst ertragen könnte.

Mit etwas Glück nimmt man seine Zurückhaltung als Demut, jedenfalls lässt er sich langsam und so elegant es ihm möglich ist, neben Achilles gleiten. Der liegt auf seinem Diwan und bedeutet Hektor näher zu kommen.

„Gib mir Wein, Agathon.“

Hektor greift nach dem Krug, den er vor wenigen Minuten noch am Ende der Kline niedergesetzt hat, befüllt erneut Achilles‘ Becher und reicht ihm ihn vorsichtig mit beiden Händen an, indem er näher zu ihm rutscht.

„Du gefällst deinem _kyrios_ , Agathon“, verkündet Achilles laut genug, damit man es sicher auch noch ein, zwei Nischen weiter hören kann.

Achilles richtet sich ein wenig auf, greift unwirsch nach dem Becher, als sei auch er schon nicht mehr ganz Herr seiner Sinne, und zieht Hektor mit dem Gefäß ganz nah zu sich, sodass er Achilles‘ zu seiner Überraschung nicht im Geringsten weinschwangeren Atem riechen kann. Tief atmet Achilles ein und nähert sich Hektors Halsbeuge. Ein Schauer läuft über Hektors Rücken. Dann nimmt Achilles einen tiefen Schluck und begutachtet sorgfältig jedes glänzende neue Detail Hektors Körper. Erwartungsvoll sieht er Hektor an.

Der reagiert verzögert, dafür aber leise genug, damit man ihm die Demut nun endgültig abnimmt. „Ich danke Euch, _kyrios_.“

Achilles‘ Finger wandern in Hektors Locken und ziehen ihn wieder näher zu sich. „Nur mit den Ölen haben sie es im Badehaus wohl etwas zu gut gemeint.“ Selbst im Flüsterton klingt Achilles verschmitzt und Hektor ist so erleichtert, etwas von dem Achilles zu erblicken, den er in den vergangenen Wochen kennengelernt hat, dass er sich dazu hinreißen lässt, ihm zurückzuflüstern: „Es war nicht meine Entscheidung, wie ein assyrischer Harem zu stinken.“

Es fällt ihm schwer, nicht in Achilles‘ Gelächter einzustimmen, das bisher der erste ehrliche und angenehme Ton an diesem Ort ist. Er lächelt also nur verhalten, als Achilles ihn fragt: „Nun, wie gefällt dir das Fest?“

Diesmal ist Hektor selbstsicher genug, selbst den Kopf zu senken in einer scheinbar koketten Geste und seine Lippen nah an Achilles‘ Ohr zu bringen.

„Oh, nicht schlecht. Es lehrt einen solche Genügsamkeit.“

Überrascht und nicht ganz ernst zieht Achilles eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach ja? Wofür um alles in der Welt lernt ein Sklave hier dankbar zu sein?“

Halb im Scherz und nur mit einem Hauch von Ernst antwortet Hektor: „Dafür, dass er keinen Nasenring tragen muss.“

Wieder lacht Achilles, doch scheint er zu verstehen, dass es Hektor nicht leicht fällt, sich so zu geben. Geradezu liebevoll streicht er ihm über die Wange. Der Anblick seiner Ehrerbietung, seines Respektes vor Hektors Esprit, erfüllt ihn mit Genugtuung und, so ungerne er es sich auch eingesteht, mit einem gewissen Stolz.

Das kurze Hochgefühl verfliegt allerdings schnell, als Hektor den Blick schweifen lässt. Sie werden beobachtet. Nicht direkt, von niemand bestimmten, aber immer wieder spürt Hektor neugierige Blicke auf sich. Er hat offenbar unterschätzt, dass es wohl eine Attraktion ist, wenn Achilles beschließt zu prahlen. Aber was hilft es? Er wird diesen Abend aushalten müssen, ganz gleich wie neidisch Achilles‘ Waffengefährten ihn auch beäugen. Dennoch hat er das ungute Gefühl, dass in vielen dieser Blicken etwas Gieriges, Raubtierhaftes liegt, auch wenn nur Gier nach etwas ist, das einem Anderen gehört.

Er hofft inständig, dass Achilles sich dessen bewusst, dass auch er im Mittelpunkt steht, dass jede seiner Handlungen wohl überlegt sein muss und sinnt noch darüber nach, wie er ihn möglichst unauffällig darauf hinzuweisen, als er spürt, wie der Andere ihn erneut zu sich zieht. Hektor erschrickt nicht, als Achilles‘ Lippen sich plötzlich und unvermittelt auf die seinen pressen. Der Kuss ist so sanft und zurückhaltend, dass Hektor kaum bemerkt, was geschieht. Im einen Moment schmeckt er Wein und einen Hauch von Honig und Gewürzen und im nächsten ist es schon wieder vorbei, nur ein leichtes Kribbeln bleibt auf seinen Lippen zurück. Er ist zu überrascht, um sofort zu reagieren. Ist Achilles doch trunkener, als er geglaubt hat? Will er sich ins Gesamtbild einfügen oder ist seine Geduld mit ihm am Ende? Hektor glaubt nichts davon. Zu fragend, ja beinahe entschuldigend bleiben Achilles‘ Augen auf ihm haften, halten inne und scheinen auf etwas zu warten. Dann begreift Hektor, worauf Achilles wartet.

Ohne Nachzudenken, ganz automatisch beugt Hektor sich vor und erwidert den Kuss. Wieder Wein und Honig, etwas länger diesmal, und auch Bartstoppeln, die sacht auf seiner Wange kratzen.

Achilles scheint ebenso überrascht, wie er selbst. Als er sich von ihm löst, glaubt Hektor kurzes Bedauern in Achilles‘ Blick zu sehen, aber er fordert nichts weiter, sondern blickt ihn nur gedankenverloren aus tiefblauen Augen an. Dann setzt er sich endgültig auf und hält Hektor seinen Becher hin.

„Trink, Agathon!“

Der ist kurz irritiert, bevor er dankbar und gierig das Geschenk aus Achilles‘ Händen empfängt. Ob es der Wein ist oder die langsam abfallende Anspannung, weiß er nicht genau, aber ein wohlig warmes Kribbeln breitet sich in Hektors Magengegend aus. Es ist nicht genug, damit er sich wirklich wohlfühlen würde, beileibe nicht. Noch immer geht sein Puls zu schnell und er wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als Agamemnons Hallen verlassen zu können.

Und tatsächlich hat Achilles‘ offen gezeigte besitzergreifende Art in diesem Falle durchaus Vorteile: Wie ein Bannkreis hält dessen offen zur Schau getragenes Interesse an Hektor alle Aggression von ihm fern. In seiner Nähe fühlt sich Achilles so sicher, wie es an diesem Ort nur möglich ist, und er glaubt nicht, dass irgendjemand der Anwesenden es wagen wird, ihm zu nahe zu treten. Achilles‘ Hand ruht sacht aber nicht zu schwer auf seiner Hüfte und im Gespräch kommen sie sich immer wieder so nahe, dass es Hektor leichtfällt, alles andere zu verdrängen, sich einzureden, dass sie alleine sind, und die Zeit, die sie haben, zu genießen.

Selbst die anderen Gäste, die immer wieder zu Achilles kommen, um den größten Helden unter den Griechen zu sprechen, stören Hektor kaum. Er hat diese Art von inhaltsleerer Plänkelei, die auf derlei Festivitäten üblich ist, noch nie zu schätzen gewusst und nutzt sie nun, um unter dem Vorwand seiner Diensterfüllung neuen Wein holen zu gehen, was ihm meist eine willkommene Verschnaufpause schafft. Wie gerne hätte er diese Freiheiten sich auch am Hofe seines Vaters herausgenommen! Er denkt an die endlosen Abende zurück, die er mit seinen Brüdern bei Banketten für Männer, die er weder kannte noch respektierte, verbracht hat und gute Miene zum langweiligen Spiel machen musste. Nur dass er dort auch noch eine der Hauptpersonen war und ständig die Verantwortung für das Gelingen ganzer Handelsbeziehungen auf seinen Schultern lastete. Wäre dies nicht die sittenlose Orgie, die offen zu Schau getragene Provokation, die sie nun einmal ist, sondern ein normales Fest, Hektor könnte es fast genießen, sich um nichts scheren zu müssen als darum, ob seine Begleiter noch genug zu essen und zu trinken haben.

Allein, die Stunden schreiten weiter fort, das Fest wird noch ausgelassener und zügelloser und Hektor merkt, wie er immer schneller zum Diwan des Achilles zurückkehrt, die anderen Feiernden meidet und beinahe froh ist, wenn sich Achilles‘ Arm warm und stark um ihn legt. Die Berührungen, die ihm zu Beginn noch unangenehm waren, scheinen ihm jetzt erstaunlich normal. Es ist doch seltsam, wie schnell man sich auch an solche Dinge gewöhnt, aber wer ist er schon, sich über kleine Gnaden zu beklagen? Resigniert seufzend lehnt er sich in die Umarmung und schließt die Augen.

Noch während er wartet, dass sein Puls sich beruhigt, tritt erneut ein Krieger zu ihnen und Widerwille macht sich in Hektor breit. Er ist erschöpft, es ist tief in der Nacht und irgendwann einmal muss doch alles gesagt, jedes Lied gesungen, jeder Wein getrunken sein. Aber Achilles begrüßt den Neuhinzugetretenen wie einen alten Freund und sobald sich die erste Gelegenheit bietet, erhebt Hektor sich.

Diesmal hält Achilles ihn am Handgelenk zurück und Hektor blickt sich überrascht um.

„Wohin des Weges, Agathon?“ Achilles fragt nicht vorwurfsvoll, doch Hektor kann sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Noch eben hätte er mit einer schnippischen Bemerkung geantwortet, aber nun…Nun werden sie beobachtet. Er weiß nicht, wer die Grieche ist, der zu ihnen gekommen ist, es ist ihm auch gleich, aber er beobachtet ihn. Nicht Achilles, sondern ausdrücklich ihn.

Also zieht Hektor nur kurz die Stirn kraus und antwortet so vorsichtig wie möglich: „Ich wollte Euch und Eurem Gaste Wein holen, _kyrios_.“

Ein Kopfschütteln Achilles‘ ist die Antwort. „Nein, wir haben genug.“

Gerade will Hektor sich wieder setzen, da fährt Achilles fort: „Geh, Agathon! Bezeuge unserem Gastgeber meinen Dank für seine Einladung! Und wenn er Speise und Trank von dir erhalten hat, so komm zurück.“

Eigentlich hätte er das erwarten müssen. Aber vielleicht hat Hektor bis zuletzt gehofft, dass Achilles und Agamemnon im Suff vergessen haben, was sie einander zur Gütlichkeit versprochen haben. Er weiß nicht, ob Achilles die Furcht in seinen Augen gesehen hat und ob er deshalb kurz den Griff um seinen Unterarm verstärkt oder ob er es sich nur eingebildet hat, aber er atmet tief durch und richtet sich auf.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, mein _kyrios_!“

Wieder holt er vom Fleisch, das draußen am Spieß gegart wird und legt es in eine Schale. Dann atmet er tief durch und tritt erneut in den Festsaal.

Dieses Mal schreitet er hoch erhobenen Hauptes durch die Menge und er tut es absichtlich. Wenn er nun ohnehin wieder Agamemnon unter die Augen treten muss, so kann er es auch stolz tun. Der Alte wird nun erst recht dem Delirium nahe sein und hat ihn vorhin schon nicht erkannt, warum also soll er nicht ein wenig seiner Würde bewahren? Er wird nichts Dummes tun, nichts provozieren, dem er nicht entkommen kann, aber kriechen wird er auch nicht.

Agamemnon lässt ihn warten, vermutlich mit Absicht. Minutenlang steht Hektor beiseite noch vor den Stufen und wartet, dass man ihn zum Anführer der Griechen vorschickt. Nun, es ist nicht sein Mahl, das langsam lauwarm wird. Dennoch, obwohl er weiß, dass es Berechnung ist, kann er sich nicht verkneifen, mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. Dann, als er kurz davor ist, den braunen Ton auf die Fließen zu schmettern, winkt Agamemnon ihn zu sich.

Hektor schreitet zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend die Stufen hinauf und kniet nieder.

„Aaaah, der trojanische Bastard!“ Hektor atmet tief durch und wartet. „Und was führt dich zu mir?“, fährt Agamemnon fort, ohne damit aufzuhören, dem Mädchen in seinem Arm die Brüste zu begrapschen.

„Ich bringe Euch vom Lamm, mit besten Empfehlungen meines _kyrios_ Achilles.“ Hektor weiß, dass er nicht hätte sagen müssen, wer genau ihn schickt, aber in Anwesenheit dieses Mannes beruhigt Hektor der Klang von Achilles‘ Namen ungemein.

Ein Wink von Agamemnons fetten, über und über beringten Fingern bedeutet ihm näherzukommen. Widerwillig leistet Hektor Folge und steht auf.

„Ich habe dich nicht geheißen aufzustehen, Bastard“, bellt Agamemnon. Als Hektor erkennt, was eigentlich von ihm erwartet wurde, wird ihm zum einen schlecht, zum anderen ist er aber nun auch schon zu weit, dass er seinen Fehler beheben könnte, und lässt sich schnell wieder zu Boden sinken.

„Verzeiht, _authéntes_!“, bringt er hervor und erstickt beinahe an den Worten. Er schafft es nicht, ihm die Ehre des _kyrios_ zu erweisen, beim besten Willen nicht, und belässt es beim angemessenen Adelstitel. Sicherheitshalber setzt er hinzu: „Ich bin Eurer Sprache nur halb mächtig.“ Das ist eine dreiste Lüge. Sein Griechisch war nie schlecht, er hat es gelernt, seit er elf war, und in den letzten Wochen sind auch die letzten Reste seines Akzentes verschwunden, aber Agamemnon scheint sie gut genug. Endlich bedeutet er seiner Sklavin, Hektor das Gebrachte abzunehmen und der dankt allen Göttern, die er kennt, dass nicht er die Leckerbissen Agamemnon anfüttern muss. Die Tatsache, dass er nun zu seinen Füßen kniet und der Grieche beginnt, mit den Händen durch sein Haar zu fahren, ist ihm bereits Qual genug.

Könnte ihn in diesem Augenblick jemand sehen, der weiß, wer er ist, Hektor glaubt, er müsste auf der Stelle vor Scham sterben. So konzentriert er sich auf seinen Atem. Es ist eine Technik, die er aus dem Kampf kennt: Je mehr der Krieger seinen Atem kontrolliert, desto leichter fällt es, den Schmerz zu ignorieren. Die Berührungen Agamemnon hinterlassen eine brennende Spur auf seiner Kopfhaut und er glaubt nicht, dass er sie so schnell wird fortwaschen können.

Endlich, endlich hört Agamemnon auf zu schmatzen und schiebt die Schale fort.

„Nicht schlecht, Junge. Es geht doch nichts über Essen in guter Gesellschaft.“

Hektor weiß, dass er zu ihm aufsehen sollte und irgendwie schafft er es. „Es freut mich, wenn es Euch gemundet hat, Herr!“

Agamemnon scheint enttäuscht. „So unterhalte mich denn. Ich habe Achilles viel lachen gesehen heute Abend, da musst du doch ein interessantes Bürschchen sein!“

Es gibt viele Dinge, die Hektor tun will, und sich mit Agamemnon zu unterhalten gehört mit Sicherheit nicht dazu. Also weicht er erneut aus. „Das vermag ich nicht zu beurteilen, Herr. Es war größtenteils _Herr_ Achilles, der die Unterhaltung führte. Ich bin nur ein einfacher Sklave.“

Kurz fragt er sich, ob er zu frech geworden ist, jedenfalls wirkt Agamemnon immer unzufriedener. „Verdammt, der Myrmidone hat dich wirklich Sitten gelehrt! Nun gut! Wenn ich schon keinen Spaß mit dir haben kann, so geh und hole mir wenigstens Wein.“

Erleichterung macht sich breit in Hektor. Nur zu gerne erhebt er sich und will sich schon entfernen, da faucht Agamemnon: „Aber nicht von dem billigen Fusel da draußen! Bring mir von meinem eigenen.“

Erst jetzt bemerkt Hektor, dass tatsächlich ein Fass in der Nähe steht und er verrollt die Augen. Dieser Mann kennt wirklich kein Maß. „Wie es Euch beliebt, Herr!“

Je schneller er das hinter sich hat, desto besser. Vorsichtig nimmt er Agamemnons Becher, einen riesigen Kelch aus grob gebranntem Ton und geht zur Seite. Das Gefäß ist nur noch zur Hälfte gefüllt und das, obwohl sicherlich acht Mann gut daraus einen Abend lang hätten trinken können.

Er muss sich tief hinabbeugen, um den Wein zu erreichen, sodass das Gold um seinen Hals klingelt, und bemüht sich, sich nicht allzu bäuerisch anzustellen, was nicht dadurch erleichtert wird, dass nun jemand von hinten gegen ihn stößt. Verzweifelt versucht Hektor, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, wird aber von unbekannter Hand aufgefangen und wünscht sich im selben Augenblick, es wäre nicht so. Er muss sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass es Agamemnon ist, der ihm den Arm um die Hüfte gelegt hat. Mit einem Mal geschieht alles sehr langsam. Er spürt, wie Agamemnon ihn an sich zieht, kann sein erregtes Keuchen hören und seinen stinkenden Atem riechen. Er selbst ist wie versteinert, weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Darf er es wagen, um Hilfe zu rufen oder macht er sich damit lächerlich, schlimmer noch, provoziert er vielleicht sogar einen Zwischenfall damit?

Die Entscheidung wird ihm abgenommen. Als er spürt, wie sich durch Agamemnons dünne Tunika dessen erregte Männlichkeit gegen seine Rückseite presst, zuckt Hektor wild und unwillkürlich zurück. Er entgleitet Agamemnons Griff und will sich schon zur Seite retten, als dieser ihn doch noch an seinem vermaledeiten Ohrring erwischt und ihn ihm aus dem Ohr reißt. Der Schmerz könnte Hektor nicht gleicher sein, aber der Ruck lässt ihn den Halt um den Becher verlieren und er kann nicht verhindern, dass er zu Boden stürzt, wo er in tausend Einzelteile zerspringt und den Boden zu Agamemnons Füßen mit Wein bedeckt.

Hektor ist zu überrascht, um zu reagieren und ehe er sich fassen kann, hat ein Schlag Agamemnons ihn schon zu den Überresten des Kelches auf den harten Stein geschickt. Hektors Kopf dreht sich. Am Rande ist er sich bewusst, dass sich ein kleiner Tumult um sie gebildet hat, aber aus irgendeinem Grund vermag er seinen Geist nicht dazu zu bringen über etwas anderes nachzudenken, als dass er auf die Scherben achtgeben muss.

„Du verdammte Hure!“, dringt Agamemnons Brüllen, wie von weit weg, an sein Ohr. „Hat Achilles‘ Schwanz dir nicht nur die Jungfräulichkeit, sondern auch jeden Anstand aus dem Leib gefickt?“

Anstand. Das Wort von diesen Lippen zu hören ist so absurd, dass Hektor beinahe lachen muss. Nur ist ihm plötzlich gar nicht mehr nach Lachen zu Mute. Er blickt zu Agamemnon auf und eine mörderische Wut ergreift von ihm Besitz. Dieser Mann ist schuld an seiner Misere. Ohne ihn würde es diesen Krieg nicht geben. Menelaos hätte es niemals so weit getrieben. Allein Agamemnon konnte es nicht gut sein lassen, war zu gierig, ist schuld an der Belagerung, am Krieg, an seiner jetzigen Situation.

Hektor sieht, wie Agamemnon zu einem weiteren Schlag ausholt.

„Dir werde ich noch beibringen-“ Es ist Achilles, der Agamemnon in den Arm und ins Wort fällt, das weiß Hektor, noch bevor er es sieht, und er ist dankbar für die Schnelligkeit des Griechen. Mit Mühe ringt er seinen Zorn nieder und wartet ab.

„Lasst gut sein!“ Wie Achilles es schafft, in diesem Augenblick so gutmütig zu klingen, weiß Hektor nicht. „Er ist unfähig, aber deshalb ist er auch ein Sklave.“

„Achilles, deine Hure kann sich vielleicht in deinem Zelt so etwas erlauben, aber hier, hier bin ich der Herr!“, ereifert sich Agamemnon. Es hat sich nun tatsächlich eine kleine Traube an Menschen um sie herum gebildet, die das Schauspiel betroffen beobachten.

„Selbstverständlich seid Ihr das! Niemand zweifelt das an!“ Aber Hektor kann sehen, dass einige der griechischen Anführer die Stirn in Falten legen, offenbar erschüttert sind von Agamemnons Toben und mit einer gewissen Genugtuung wird ihm klar, dass nicht er sich hier am schlechtesten präsentiert hat.

„Ich verlange Genugtuung, Achilles! Dein Sklave hat mein Fest besudelt, dafür muss es Konsequenzen geben.“

„Und die wird es geben. Ich bitte Euch, Agamemnon. Ihr werdet Euch doch nicht von einem so unbedeutenden Trojaner den Abend verderben lassen.“ Noch immer bemüht Achilles sich zu beschwichtigen, aber ohne Erfolg.

„Nein, sicher nicht!“ Agamemnon spuckt die Worte geradezu abfällig aus. „Sobald ich ihn habe auspeitschen und blenden lassen, wird es mir sicher besser gehen.“

Agamemnon macht einen Schritt auf Hektor zu, als wolle er seiner Drohung unmittelbar Taten folgen lassen und Achilles tritt zwischen sie, sehr zum Unmut Agamemnons. „Geh mir aus dem Weg, Achilles!“

Doch der macht keine Anstalten zu weichen. „Das ist mein Sklave Agamemnon. Er unterliegt meiner Verantwortung und ich werde ihn züchtigen, wie ich es für gut halte.“ Achilles schaut sich kurz in der betretenen Stille um sie herum um. „Und ich sage Euch, dieses Fest ist weder der Ort noch die Zeit dafür.“

Es sieht so aus, als wolle Agamemnon noch etwas erwidern, aber einer seiner Getreuen tritt zu ihm und legt ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Achilles hat Recht, Agamemnon!“ Es ist Odysseus, der spricht, wie Hektor mit Erstaunen feststellt. „Befleckt den Abend nicht mit Zorn. Ich bin mir sicher, Achilles wird sich um alles Weitere kümmern.“

Der nickt und unwirsch schüttelt Agamemnon Odysseus‘ Hand ab. „Du sollst deinen Willen haben, Achilles. Aber sorg dafür, dass er sich für den Rest des Abends benimmt.“

Als ob Hektor sich auch nur irgendetwas an diesem Abend hätte zuschulden kommen lassen. Als ob er nicht alles getan hat, um seine Rolle zu erfüllen! Eines Tages wird er Agamemnon auf dem Schlachtfeld entgegentreten, eines Tages wird es nichts zwischen ihnen geben außer den Schwertern in ihrer Hand. Und an diesem Tag wird Hektor diesem arroganten Widerling das feiste Grinsen aus dem Gesicht prügeln, wird nicht eher ruhen, bis Agamemnons Leiche blutbefleckt im Sand vor ihm liegt, das schwört er sich im Stillen.

Nur ist heute dieser Tag noch nicht gekommen. „Wie Ihr befehlt!“ Achilles redet wieder ruhiger. Es ist erstaunlich, den sonst so aufbrausenden Mann so besonnen zu erleben. „Agathon, schaff das fort!“ Er weist auf die kläglichen Überreste des Weinkelches und Hektor ballt kurz die Fäuste, bevor er es vermag, der Anweisung nachzukommen.

Sorgsam sucht er die größten Scherben zusammen, um dann die kleineren darin zu sammeln. Agamemnon hat sich wieder zwischen seine Sklaven zurückgezogen und auch der Rest der Griechen fährt damit fort zu feiern, als sei nie etwas gewesen, was Hektor nur recht sein kann. Achilles jedoch bleibt in der Nähe und Hektor glaubt nicht, dass das ein Zufall ist. Unter den wachsamen Augen der beiden Heerführer rafft er sich auf und trägt die Reste des Kruges zu einem Kübel am Rande des Raums, wo die Überreste des Festes gesammelt werden. Dort findet er auch Wasser und Tücher und macht sich schnell daran, die Weinflecken vom Boden zu schrubben.

Es ist das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass Hektor einen Boden wischt und er kann nicht sagen, dass er an dieser Tätigkeit Gefallen findet. Auf allen Vieren kniet er in Sichtweite Agamemnons und Achilles’ und wünscht sich, er wäre schon fertig, doch der Wein erweist sich als erstaunlich hartnäckig. Seine Hände brennen schon, als er endlich den nassen Stoff ein letztes Mal auswringt und mit ihm die letzten Überreste des Malheurs beseitigt. Erst jetzt, da auch seine Hände wieder rein sind, kann er erkennen, dass es nie Wein war, der an ihnen klebte, sondern das Blut aus zahlreichen kleinen Schnitten, die er sich wohl beim Sturz zugezogen hat.

Wieder ballt er die Hände und tritt vor Achilles, der ihm nur zunickt und ihm still bedeutet, ihm zu folgen. Seine Miene ist ausdruckslos und Hektor fragt sich, ob Achilles wirklich ungehalten ist über ihn. Da sich die Stimmung nur allzu schnell von der kleinen Unterbrechung erholt hat, nun sogar noch ausgelassener zu werden scheint, kehren sie zu Achilles‘ Diwan zurück, aber in den Kreis der Myrmidonen will der Funke doch nicht ganz überspringen. Achilles gibt sich lustig, scherzt wie zuvor, aber unter der sorglosen Maske glaubt Hektor eine gewisse Nachdenklichkeit zu erkennen. Er selbst verbringt den Rest des Abends zu Achilles‘ Füßen.


	10. In Sicherheit

Es geht noch nicht auf Morgen zu, ist aber schon weit nach Mitternacht, als sie endlich, endlich aufbrechen. Hektor ist so erschöpft und die Situation im Allgemeinen so leid, dass er Mühe hat, mit den Myrmidonen Schritt zu halten. Schnell kämpft er darum, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und folgt ihnen ebenso unterwürfig, wie er herkam. Die kalte Nachtluft weckt seine Lebensgeister und Hektor spürt, wie mit jedem Schritt ein wenig mehr von der Last, die auf seinem Geist lastet, abfällt. Trotzdem wäre es ihm ohne Dimitrios‘ Hinweis vielleicht sogar entgangen, aber es stimmt: Bei ihrem Weg aus dem Palast heraus fallen ihm immer wieder vereinzelte Soldaten auf, die sie misstrauisch beäugen und über ihren Zug (oder ihn?) zu tuscheln scheinen. Das Adrenalin in seinen Adern lässt ihn wacher werden und noch bis weiter hinter die letzten Zeltreihen von Agamemnons Mannen blickt Hektor sich immer wieder misstrauisch um.

Die Myrmidonen lachen und scherzen vereinzelt miteinander, während sie hinter ihrem Anführer in Reih und Glied Richtung Südosten marschieren. Hektor kümmert sich nicht um ihre Gespräche und sucht niemandes Blick. Über ihnen glitzern kalt und klar die Sterne am Nachthimmel.

Stunden müssen vergangen sein, als sie endlich im myrmidonischen Lager ankommen, zumindest kommt es Hektor so vor. Phoinix und Alkimedon verabschieden sich, die anderen auch. Nur seine Leibgarde aus Antiochus, Peros, Miltos und Dimitrios folgt ihnen auf den Hügel. Achilles winkt ab.

„Er kennt den Weg. Und ich glaube nicht, dass er heute Nacht noch einen unbedachten Fluchtversuch wagt.“ Auf seinen Wink hin, nimmt Peros ihm die Ketten ab, hält das Zelt auf und schweigend, ohne sich umzusehen, tritt Hektor hinein. Es ist dunkel, natürlich, aber Hektor kennt dieses Zelt mittlerweile besser, als seine eignen Gemächer zuhause. Wie von selbst beginnt er, die Öllampen zu entzünden und das warme Licht fällt freundlich auf sein Gesicht, der Duft des Öls vermischt sich zu dem vertrauten Geruch, den dieser Ort für ihn birgt, und endlich wird Hektor bewusst, dass er diesen Abend, den vielleicht gefährlichsten seiner bisherigen Gefangenschaft, hinter sich gebracht hat.

Achilles ist nicht mit eingetreten, redet noch mit Dimitrios. Hektor ist allein. Ohne Vorwarnung überfällt ihn ein Schauer und er sinkt auf den weichen Boden neben dem Lager. Zitternd verharrt er und wartet ab, dass der Anfall vorübergehen möge. Es ist eine Mischung aus angestauter Furcht und irrationalen Hochgefühls über seinen Erfolg. Er hat überlebt. Er hat Agamemnon gefesselt und entwaffnet ins Auge geblickt und lebt!

Erst als Achilles‘ hinter ihm niederkniet und seine Arme ihn umfangen, kehrt Hektor ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Erleichtert atmet er Luft aus, von der er nicht wusste, dass er sie angehalten hat und stoßweise keuchend geht sein Atem, während er zunächst angespannt verharrt und sich dann, als der nichts sagt, in Achilles‘ Arme sinken lässt.

„Ich wollte Euch keinen Ärger machen!“ Keine Entschuldigung, dazu hat er keinen Grund, aber ehrliches Bedauern, dem Anführer, der für das Wohl der Seinen verantwortlich ist, Sorgen bereitet zu haben. Seine Stimme ist rau, aber wenigstens nicht brüchig.

Er spürt, wie Achilles den Kopf schüttelt. „Agamemnon war auf Ärger aus. Das ist er schon länger. Er sieht einen Konkurrenten in mir und du musstest heute dafür die Rechnung tragen.“

Die Ehrlichkeit überrascht Hektor. Das Eingeständnis ist erstaunlich reflektiert, mehr als Hektor es dem blonden Hünen zugetraut hätte. Er kann spüren, wie sein Herz schneller schlägt.

 _Weil du dich weigerst, ihn als deinen König anzuerkennen?_ will er fragen und beißt sich auf die Zunge. „Wenn Ihr das wisst“, sagt er stattdessen und blickt Achilles herausfordernd an, „ist es dann weise, Agamemnon so offen zu provozieren? Er ist Euer aller Heerführer.“

Im Halbdunkel kann er Achilles‘ Augen schelmisch aufblitzen sehen. Ein Grinsen umspielt seine Mundwinkel und für einen Augenblick glaubt Hektor, gleich eine Antwort zu hören zu bekommen, die an Meuterei grenzt. Stattdessen gleitet eine Hand zu seinem verletzten rechten Ohr und leise macht sich der Schmerz wieder bemerkbar. Hektor versteift sich ein wenig und Achilles seufzt. „Wir sollten uns darum kümmern.“

Er will aufstehen, wohl um Wasser zu holen, und nun ist es Hektor, der ihn am Handgelenk zurückhält und zu sich zieht, sodass sie nun von Angesicht zu Angesicht einander gegenüberknien und sich unverwandt anstarren. Tief atmet Hektor durch, dann nimmt er all seinen Mut zusammen und senkt den Kopf, um seine Lippen auf Achilles‘ Hand zu pressen, die er fest in den seinen hält. Durch schwere Lider sieht er zu ihm auf. „Das hat Zeit. Wir hatten einen schönen Abend und es wäre doch traurig, wenn der ein so unrühmliches Ende fände.“

Er kann Achilles‘ Blick nicht ganz deuten. Da ist ein Rest von dem zügellosen Hunger, den er an seinem ersten Abend hier gesehen hat, sicherlich. Aber auch ehrliche Überraschung, was Hektor lächeln lässt, und noch etwas Tieferes, Dunkleres. Achilles will ihn, mehr als alles andere. Dann schließt er die Augen und atmet tief durch. „Du schuldest mir nichts, Agathon. Nicht wegen diesem alten Saufkopf.“

Am liebsten würde Hektor lachen, aber er verbeißt es sich. „Ich weiß.“ Er sagt es einfach so, ohne jede Erklärung, beschreibt nur eine Tatsache.

Zum ersten Mal ist er es, der eine Hand an die Wange des Anderen legt, um dessen Blick zu sich zu wenden. Sein Vorstoß fruchtet und er kann die unausgesprochene Frage aus Achilles‘ Augen weichen sehen. Stattdessen ist da der Funken eines Feuers, der ihn ungemein anspornt.

Mit laut schlagendem Herzen beugt er sich vor und überwindet den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen. Erst vorsichtig, dann fordernder presst er seine Lippen auf die von Achilles. Sobald er ihn berührt ist es, als habe ihn ein Schlag getroffen.

Bevor Hektor richtig weiß, wie es geschehen ist, hat Achilles sich auf den Knien aufgerichtet und ihn zu sich hochgezogen. Mit dem linken Arm umschlingt er ihn, zieht ihn fest an sich, während seine rechte Hand rastlos verlangend Hektors Haar durchwühlt. Dem bleibt kurz der Atem weg. Achilles ist überwältigend.

Dies ist nicht die verschämte Koketterie der vergangenen Stunden, aber Hektor hat eine Entscheidung getroffen und damit für den Moment alle Zweifel ausgeräumt. Er weiß nicht, wie man einen Mann küsst, hat es nie vorher getan, also gibt er sich dem Kuss einfach hin, ebenfalls stürmischer als noch zuvor und schnell findet er sich darin ein.

Noch nie hat Hektor Liebkosungen erfahren, die so rau, so zielstrebig und fordernd sind, aber er kann nicht sagen, dass es ihm missfällt. Es ist angenehm zu wissen, was Achilles will, nicht raten zu müssen, was ihm gefallen könnte und ob er die Zuwendung wünscht. Und es gibt ihm die Freiheit, dasselbe zu fordern.

Er legt die linke Hand auf Achilles‘ Schulter und spürt groben Stoff und die heiße Haut darunter. Mit leichtem Druck streift er den Ausschnitt der Tunika beiseite und schnell löst er sich aus dem Kuss, um sich vor Achilles ein wenig hinab zu beugen. Die Bewegung bringt das Gold um Hektors Hals zum Klingeln und auch in seinen eigenen Ohren klingt das Geräusch mit einem Mal verheißungsvoll und intim.

Achilles‘ Haut schmeckt salzig, als Hektor die freigewordene Stelle an seiner Halsbeuge mit Küssen bedeckt und beginnt, sie mit der Zunge nachzufahren. Er kann Achilles leise aufstöhnen hören. Der Rausch, den dieser Ton auslöst, ist unbeschreiblich. Ermutigt arbeitet Hektor sich zur Achilles‘ Schlüsselbein vor und hinterlässt leicht rote Spuren. Erst als er zu seiner Brust hinunter will, gebietet Achilles ihm Einhalt. Wieder wirken seine Augen dunkler, als Hektor sie in Erinnerung hat, während der Andere kurz von ihm ablässt.

Er lässt die Hände an Hektors Seite hinabgleiten und beginnt dann, seinen eigenen Gürtel zu lösen, eine Einladung, der Hektor nur allzu gerne folgt. Ihrer beider Hände sind heiß und verschwitzt, es dauert kurz, bis der Lederriemen beiseite fällt und in der Stille hört man nichts außer dem hektischen Atmen der beiden Männer.

Dann streift Achilles mit einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung seine Tunika über den Kopf, die er achtlos beiseite wirft, bevor er Hektor ansieht. Der hat innegehalten, lässt seinen Blick über Achilles gleiten. Er hat ihn schon oft so gesehen in der vergangenen Zeit und doch kommt es ihm so vor, als sehe er ihn zum ersten Mal. Das goldene Licht der Lampen zeichnet jeden Muskel des Kriegers nach, lässt sie noch markanter hervortreten. Ein Vorbild kriegerischer Tugend, fürwahr. Am Hals und an den Armen kann man sehen, wo die schwarze Rüstung die Sonne ferngehalten und den tiefen Bronzeton seiner Brust unterbrochen hat. Achilles‘ Schultern sind breit und stark und jeder Zentimeter seiner Haut ist makellos. Hektor kann nicht anders, er muss die Hand danach ausstrecken.

Entgegen aller Erwartung trifft ihn kein Schlag, als er es wagt, Achilles‘ Körper zu berühren. Nur ein heißes Brennen breitet sich von Hektors Fingerspitzen aus, die vorsichtig die Muskelstränge nachfahren. Achilles lässt es geschehen und Hektor kann sehen, dass seine Berührungen die Härchen auf Achilles‘ Haut aufrecht stehend zurücklassen. Er schluckt trocken und nimmt sich Zeit für seine Erkundung, lässt seine Hände tiefer wandern, bis zu Achilles‘ Hüften. Ein kurzes Zittern durchfährt Achilles‘ Körper.

Dann nähert Hektor sich der Körpermitte des Anderen und hält inne. Es verlangt ihn, seine Zuwendungen fortzusetzen, er weiß, dass es das ist, was auch Achilles erwartet und doch bringt er es nicht ganz über’s Herz.

Bevor er sich zu einer Entscheidung durchringen kann, unterbricht Achilles seine Gedanken.

„Halt still!“, raunt er ihm schroff zu und Hektor hält unvermittelt inne. Er spürt, wie Achilles ihn näher zieht, wenngleich nicht ganz so nah, dass sie sich berühren und das Ausbleiben dessen erscheint ihm fast noch aufreizender, als wenn er ihn einfach an sich gepresst hätte.

Achilles‘ Hände auf seinem Rücken wandern langsam sein Rückgrat hinab zu seiner Steißgegend, erreichen den Stoff, der sie bedeckt und tasten tiefer. Hektor spürt wie sein Gesicht heiß wird. Die Ungewohntheit der Annäherung lässt ihn sich die Lippen lecken, auch wenn Achilles‘ Berührungen zwar fest, aber nicht unangenehm sind.

Als er von Hektors Rückseite ablässt, greift Achilles zwischen sie, wo eine goldene Fibel den Lendenschurz hält und mit raschen geschickten Fingern löst er sie in Sekundenschnelle. Der schwere Stoff gleitet an Hektor hinab zu Boden, der sich nun gänzlich bloß und ungeschützt Achilles gegenübersieht. Der Gedanke daran, wie verletzlich er sich nun fühlen muss, streift für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seinen Geist und wird von dem Glanz in Achilles‘ Gesicht gänzlich vernichtet. Hektor erwidert das Lächeln, das Achilles ihm schenkt.

Der umschlingt Hektor nun mit dem linken Arm und drückt ihn sanft aber bestimmt an sich, sodass sie sich endlich ganz und gar berühren. Achilles ist erregt, das kann er deutlich spüren. Die Götter allein wissen, wie überwältigend das Gefühl ist und kurz schwindelt Hektor, als auch ihn das Verlangen nach der Vollkommenheit des Anderen und der Stolz von einem solch edlen Wesen begehrt zu werden, nicht mehr kalt lässt.

Dann beugt sich Achilles vorne über, drückt ihn mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht auf die Kissen hinter sich und stützt sie beide gemeinsam auf das Lager hinab. Regungslos bleibt Hektor liegen, während Achilles breitbeinig über ihm thront und schwer atmet.

Um nicht ganz tatenlos zu bleiben und Achilles anzutreiben, doch endlich fortzufahren, greift Hektor nach dessen Hüften.

„Du bringst mich noch um den Verstand“, bringt Achilles hervor und Hektor lacht ein wenig.

„Ich habe es fest vor“, erwidert er und ist überrascht von seinem eigenen Verve.

Achilles schüttelt nur den Kopf ob dieser schalkhaften Herausforderung und wendet sich zur Seite nach dem Beistelltisch. Hektor folgt seiner Bewegung mit den Augen und erkennt, dass Achilles nach dem Öl greift, das dort steht.

Diesmal schlägt sein Herz nicht nur aus Erregung schneller. Hektor weiß nicht genau, was er erwartet hat, hat nicht genau darüber nachgedacht, wie er sich den Verlauf dieser Nacht vorgestellt hat. Natürlich wird es so weitergehen, wie es bei jener unrühmlichen ersten Begegnung geendet hat. Nur dass er es diesmal gewollt, es selbst herausgefordert hat.

Hektor schließt die Augen. Er wird sich seine Furcht nicht anmerken lassen. Der Mensch fürchtet stets das Unbekannte am meisten und nicht, weil es schlimm wäre, sondern allein, weil es eben unbekannt ist. Dessen ist er sich bewusst und genau deshalb kann er das hier schaffen, ohne sich wie eine Pythiapriesterin zu zieren. Vorsichtig atmet er aus und vertraut darauf, dass Achilles wissen wird, was er tut.

„Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken, Agathon.“

Hektor legt die Stirn in Falten und sieht zu Achilles auf. Mit etwas Mühe ringt er sich ein Lächeln ab. „Wahrscheinlich.“

Aber Achilles schüttelt den Kopf. „Das meinte ich nicht.“

Noch ehe Hektor fragen kann, was genau er denn gemeint hat, greift Achilles nach seiner Männlichkeit. Seine Finger sind weich vom Öl und gleiten sanft über die sensible Haut, sodass Hektor sich ein Aufstöhnen nicht verkneifen kann. Die Spannung wird beinahe unerträglich und lässt ihn seine Befürchtungen vergessen.

Dann ist Achilles über ihm und ganz gleich, was geschehen wird, Hektor will ihn, begehrt ihn, streckt seine Hand nach ihm aus. Ohne jede Vorwarnung oder viel Federlesens lässt Achilles sich über ihm nieder und Hektor dringt in einer einzigen Bewegung in ihn ein. Für eine Sekunde bleibt ihm die Luft weg. Zum einen weil er nicht auch nur im Traum daran gedacht hat, dass Achilles das zulassen, ja es sogar selbst initiieren würde, dass er es ist, der ihn durchdringt. Zum anderen weil sich Achilles‘ Körper so heiß, so intensiv, so stark anfühlt, dass Hektor keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen kann. Die Nähe zu Achilles übersteigt alles, was er bisher erlebt hat, und füllt sein ganzes Sein aus.

Der blonde Krieger scheint ebenso im Augenblick versunken wie er selbst. Mit geschlossenen Augen und zusammengepressten Lippen kniet er über ihm, die Arme links und rechts neben Hektor abgestützt. Seine Nasenflügel zittern, während sein Atem langsam gleichmäßiger wird. Hektor fragt sich, ob Achilles das schon öfter getan hat. Dann schlägt der Myrmidone die Augen auf und als ihre Blicke sich treffen, kennt Hektor die Antwort. Das Feuer, das in ihnen brennt, ist heiß wie die Schmiede des Ares und ebenso allverzehrend und unbändig.

Heiß streichen seine Finger über Hektors Wangen, Schultern, Brust, wo sie mit den Ketten spielen, die Narben nachfahren und ihn mit brennender Intensität zum Erschauern bringen. Er keucht Achilles‘ Namen und weiß genau, dass dieser Klang, die Erregung des Anderen nur steigern wird. Endlich beginnt Achilles sich über ihm zu bewegen. Er richtet sich auf, lehnt sich beinahe ein wenig zurück und wirft den Kopf in den Nacken. Nichts an seinem Gebaren ist jetzt noch vorsichtig oder zurückhaltend. Achilles dringt schnell und wild und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste vor. Jeder neue Stoß bringt Hektor näher an den Rande des Wahnsinns und vom Stöhnen her, das sich nun auch Achilles‘ Kehle entringt, zu urteilen, ergeht es ihm ähnlich.

Noch immer kann Hektor nicht ganz erfassen, was gerade geschieht, es kümmert ihn auch nicht im Geringsten. Unwillkürlich beginnt er sein Becken zu bewegen, ahmt Achilles‘ Rhythmus nach und spürt, wie dessen Finger suchend über seine Brust wandern. Verzweifelt greifen sie nach dem Gold, als könnten die Ketten ihm in seiner Ekstase Halt geben, seine Fingernägel kratzen über seine Brust und ohne auch nur für eine Sekunde innezuhalten zerreißt er die Geschmeide.

Goldperlen kullern über Decken und Felle, das Geklirr des Metalls vermischt sich mit ihrer beider Stöhnen und keiner der beiden Männer vermag es sich darum zu kümmern, zu verloren sind sie beide im Moment und dem Körper des Anderen.

Hektor bemerkt zuerst das Zittern, das Achilles am ganzen Leib erfasst, noch bevor er wirklich kommt, und der Anblick dieser absoluten Verletzlichkeit und Selbstvergessenheit ist vielleicht das schönste, was die Götter ihn je haben erblicken lassen: Achilles, der leicht die Lippen öffnet, seinen ganzen Körper anspannt, um dann leicht zusammenzusacken, der auf einmal so verletzlich und jung wirkt, das Hektor ihn nur in den Arm nehmen möchte, der nicht innehält, sondern mit letzter Kraft seine Bewegungen beschleunigt, bis auch Hektor nicht mehr an sich halten kann und sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen in Achilles ergießt, um dann erschöpft unter ihm liegen zu bleiben.

Achilles‘ schweres Atmen und sein eigener Herzschlag sind die einzigen Geräusche, die Hektor nun wahrnimmt. Dann klettert Achilles vorsichtig von ihm herab und kurz verspürt Hektor den Impuls zu protestieren. Schwer lässt sich der Myrmidone auf den Rücken fallen. Er scheint ebenso ausgelaugt wie Hektor selbst. Er zieht ihn zu sich und Hektor lässt es geschehen, legt seinen Kopf auf Achilles‘ schweißnasse Schulter und lässt seine Hand über dessen Brust gleiten.

Die Stille liegt dunkel und schwer über ihnen. Er überlegt, was er sagen sollte, doch es will ihm nichts einfallen. Achilles beugt sich zu ihm und küsst seine Stirn. Hektor blickt zu ihm hinüber und lächelt. Noch lange liegen sie schweigend beieinander und dämmern im Zwielicht der Kerzen vor sich hin. Sie sind schon beinahe eingeschlafen, als Hektor sich doch dazu durchringt, das Wort an Achilles zu richten. „Das war nicht klug, heute Abend. Ich bin froh um deine Einmischung, aber klug war es nicht.“

Achilles hält die Augen geschlossen, aber Hektor kann das Lächeln in seiner gemurmelten Antwort hören. „Ich sagte es dir doch, Agathon: Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken!“

Und Hektor hofft inständig, dass der Grieche dieses Mal Recht hat. Seltsamerweise haben die Worte von Achilles‘ Lippen eine größere Überzeugungskraft, als selbst Kassandra es vollbracht hätte und zum ersten Mal kann Hektor wirklich aus tiefstem Herzen verstehen, dass man diesem Mann in den sicheren Tod folgen kann.


	11. Alltag

Am nächsten Morgen erwacht Hektor spät. Er fühlt sich, als habe er hundert Tage am Stück geschlafen. Sein Körper ist erholt, hat aber vergessen, wie es ist, aktiv zu werden. Seufzend rollt er sich zur Seite und will nach Achilles tasten, aber er ist allein auf ihrem Lager. Er weiß, dass ihn das nicht so treffen sollte, kann aber nicht verhindern, dass der Morgen einen schalen Beigeschmack erhält.

Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass Achilles Anweisungen hinterlassen hat und er sich nicht wieder einen Rüffel dafür einholen wird, dass seine eine Pflicht der anderen im Wege steht. Zum ersten Mal wünscht Hektor sich, dass Achilles ihn einfach als Lustsklaven in seinem Zelt behalten würde, statt ihn halb zu den anderen Arbeitern zu schicken. Vermutlich würde er nach drei Tagen vor Langeweile wahnsinnig werden, aber wenigstens könnte er sich den ewigen Wechsel ersparen.

Gerade will er sich aufraffen, um sich zu waschen und anzuziehen, als die Zeltbahnen des Eingangs zur Seite gezogen werden und jemand das Zelt betritt. Rasch greift Hektor nach den Decken, um seine Blöße zu bedecken. Er kann Eumäus so schon nicht leiden, da braucht er ihm nicht auch noch diesen Triumph zu gönnen.

„Keine Sorge, da gibt es nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen hätte.“ Der Spott in Achilles‘ Stimme ist nicht beißend, eher freundschaftlich und Hektor ist zu überrascht, um zu antworten. Achilles ist bereits angezogen, trägt aber nicht seine Rüstung, sondern bloß eine Tunika und bringt Essen mit sich, Brot und Käse, aber auch Obst und Hektor fragt sich, wie rar diese Güter, die sie in der belagerten Stadt seit Jahren rationieren, für die Griechen sind.

Als Hektor weiter schweigt, lacht Achilles und lässt sich neben ihn fallen. „Was denn? Keine Begrüßung heute Morgen?“ Er reicht ihm einen Apfel.

Endlich findet Hektor seine Sprache wieder. „Danke.“ Er beißt ab, kaut und schluckt, dann fährt er fort: „Ich hatte geglaubt, du seist schon auf’s Schlachtfeld aufgebrochen.“

Falls Achilles sich an der vertrauten Anrede stört, übergeht er es geflissentlich. Er schüttelt nur den Kopf und erklärt, während er beginnt, einen Kanten Brot hinunterzuschlingen: „Heute nicht. Die Verteidigungsanlagen an der Nordwestfront müssen befestigt werden. Wir brauchen dafür jede Menge Holz, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist.“

Hektor wirft ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Ach, wirklich? Wenn man nur Arbeiter hätte, die es beschaffen könnten!“ Er fährt fort, sein Frühstück zu essen und Achilles lacht. „Gutes Personal ist so schwer zu bekommen!“ Dann setzt er etwas ernster hinzu: „Wir brauchen jeden Mann. Und immerhin sind es nicht die Steinbrüche.“

Im Kauen hält Hektor inne und legt die Stirn in Falten. Entschuldigt Achilles sich gerade bei ihm? Er zuckt die Schultern und greift nach dem Käse. „Im Krieg und in der Liebe…, nehme ich an. Und es ist mir eine solch ungeheure Ehre, meinen griechischen Herren behilflich sein zu können.“ Seine Stimme trieft vor Sarkasmus, aber er grinst dabei und glaubt, auch auf Achilles‘ Lippen durchaus ein Lächeln erkennen zu können. „Soll ich gleich gehen?“

Sofort wehrt Achilles ab. „Morgen wieder. Heute wirst du dich erholen.“

Hektors Augenbraue wandert nach oben. „Wovon denn?“ Er kann nicht behaupten, dass die Strapazen der letzten Wochen ihm nicht in den Knochen stecken, aber sein Geist ist stark und man gewöhnt sich an vieles.

Achilles antwortet nicht, aber er nimmt ihm das Essen aus den Händen und hält sie in den seinen, bis Hektor nach unten blickt und sich wieder der Schnitte erinnert, die die Scherben auf seiner Haut hinterlassen haben. Die Wunden sind bereits dabei zu verheilen und mit den Schwielen, die ihm die harte Arbeit der vergangenen Zeit zugebracht hat, hat er sie kaum wahrgenommen. Aber sie sind doch frisch und tief genug, dass eine unbedachte Bewegung sie aufzureißen vermag, dessen ist er sich sicher.

„Es ist nichts“, versucht er abzuwehren, doch Achilles lässt ihn nicht gewähren.

„Gib auf dich acht, Agathon!“, ermahnt er. „Noch bist du mein und wenn ich dir sage, dass du mein Eigentum schonen sollst, so wirst du das tun, verstanden?“

Zuerst will Hektor aufbrausen, doch nimmt er unter der Bestimmtheit Achilles‘ im letzten Augenblick eine leichte Sorge wahr und es rührt ihn mehr, als er geglaubt hätte. Also seufzt er nur leise. „Wenn es unbedingt dein Wunsch ist.“ Und er lässt zu, dass Achilles Tiegel mit Salben holt und beginnt, ihm Umschläge um die geschundenen Hände zu legen. Sein Ohrläppchen ist unrettbar verloren, das weiß er, dennoch ist die Kräutersalbe, die Achilles aufträgt, angenehm und heilsam.

Als sie gemeinsam das Zelt verlassen, Achilles stolz voranschreitend, Hektor in ehrerbietigem Abstand einen Schritt hinter ihm, so anmaßend will er seine Sonderstellung nicht zur Schau tragen, sind ihm die Blicke der Umstehenden beinahe gleich.

Sie verbringen den Nachmittag in den Bädern, die Hektor diesmal sogar als wohltuend genießen kann, und beim Würfelspiel. Wieder begleiten sie Miltos und Antiochus und der Umgang ihres Anführers mit seinem Sklaven scheint sie zu ermutigen, denn auch sie reden nun wieder ganz mit Hektor, der zwar vorsichtig, aber durchaus gut unterhalten antwortet. Im Laufe der Zeit werden die Gespräche ausgelassener, Dimitrios und Peros kommen dazu und bringen Wein mit. Nach einer Weile beginnen die ersten auch wieder mit den unweigerlichen Ringkämpfen, die wohl weniger etwas mit Training und mehr mit Zeitvertreib zu tun haben.

Achilles bleibt größtenteils bei ihm, verschwindet aber ab und an, was Hektor als ein Zeichen des Vertrauens ansieht, ihn aber auch schmerzlich daran erinnert, dass er selbst nichts zu den Besprechungen des Krieges beizutragen hat und heiß sticht der Neid in seiner Brust, wenn er sich fragt, mit wem Achilles sich wohl gerade beratschlagt.

Also nimmt er noch einen Schluck und nickt dann in Richtung von Miltos, der gerade dabei ist, sich von einem von Phoinix‘ Leuten ein blaues Auge verpassen zu lassen. „Ich dachte, wir wollten einen entspannten Abend.“

„Ach, mach dir keine Gedanken. Anaximander besiegt er im Schlaf!“, winkt Peros ab. Wahrscheinlich hat er damit sogar recht. Von seiner seltsamen Leibgarde kämpft Miltos noch am besten. Das hat Hektor schon länger beobachtet. Wie schlecht die Griechen ausgebildet sind. Oder nein, nicht alle Griechen. Nicht die Hopliten. Nicht die echten Soldaten. Aber die Reservisten. Als der Krieg begonnen hat, hat es ihn Monate gekostet aus den Bauern und Händlern der Troas halbwegs passable Krieger zu machen und er rühmt sich sagen zu können, dass es ihm bei einem Großteil gelungen ist, sonst hätten sie nie so lange überdauert. Aber die Griechen scheinen sich diese Mühe nicht gemacht zu haben, eher auf die schiere Masse gesetzt zu haben. Bei Antiochus fällt es ihm stets am meisten auf. Köhler war er einmal, hat er gesagt. Vor unendlich langer Zeit. Seitdem hat er sich vom Straßenschläger gemausert. Aber noch immer holt er zu weit aus, sind seine Angriffe grobschlächtig und seine Deckung lückenhaft. Wäre er nicht zugleich so bedacht, Hektor glaubt, dass er nun einen anderen Gardehauptmann hätte. Im Stille dankt er Tyche für ihre Gnade. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch auf die Kämpfe einlassen, den anderen ein, zwei Hinweise geben, mit ein wenig Hilfestellung…

Hektor reißt sich zusammen und schüttelt den Kopf, wie um diese Gedanken fortzuwischen.

„Miltos ist alt genug, auf sich aufzupassen, das weiß ich schon. Nur…“ Trotz allem liegt Hektor die Frage schwer auf der Zunge.

„Nur…?“, hakt Peros nach.

In einem Zug leert Hektor seinen Becher zur Hälfte, dann legt er all die Verwirrung, die er spürt, in seine Stimme, als er fragt: „Warum beim Zeus sind sie nackt?“

Schallendes Gelächter der Griechen. Hektor hat schon verstanden, dass er wohl der einzige ist, der Anstoß daran nimmt, aber so ganz will sich ihm der Brauch doch nicht erschließen. Er wartet also, bis sie wieder zu Atem kommen, und trinkt so lange.

Irgendwann wischt Antiochus sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und antwortet, indem er sich mühsam das Lachen verkneift: „Weil sie trainieren eben.“

„Und dazu muss man nackt sein?“

„Na ja, so kann man am besten die Fehler sehen. Und es macht, dass automatisch eine gewisse Vorsicht geboten ist. Es ist viel praktischer, weil einem Nichts ins Gehege kommt.“ Vermutlich weiß selbst Antiochus, dass er nicht sonderlich überzeugend klingt. Etwas lapidar setzt er hinzu: „Und es ist eben Tradition.“

„Tradition…“ Hektor starrt ungläubig in die Runde und bemerkt, dass es ihnen wohl ernst ist. Kopfschüttelnd nimmt er einen tiefen Schluck. „Natürlich ist es Tradition bei den Griechen, nackt zu kämpfen.“

Wieder lachen die Anderen über seinen Unglauben. „Mir scheint, du brauchst mehr Wein, mein Freund“, sagt Peros und greift nach der Amphore, die Dimitrios mitgebracht hat. Dankend nimmt Hektor an.

„Wobei“, wirft er ein, als er kurz den Becher absetzt, „wenn ich es mir genau überlege, habt ihr natürlich recht…“

Nun ist es an den Griechen, ihn ungläubig anzustarren. „Also, ich weiß ja, dass unser Antiochus hier ein begnadeter Rhetoriker ist…“ Dimitrios schlägt Antiochus freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Aber so überzeugend kam er mir jetzt doch nicht vor.“

„Oh doch“, bekräftigt Hektor. „Eine wahrhaft edle Tradition! Man sollte ihr mehr Platz einräumen. Wie wäre es beispielsweise auf dem Schlachtfeld? Wenn ihr so geübt habt, wäre es doch nur-“

„Schweig, Schandmaul!“, unterbricht Antiochus ihn, aber schon die letzte Silbe geht im trunkenen Gelächter unter. Brüderlich legt er einen Arm um Hektor, der Mühe hat, zu Atem zu kommen, als die anderen ihn nötigen, den nächsten Becher zu leeren.

Während sie noch gemeinsam sitzen und palavern, tritt Miltos zu ihnen, der tatsächlich als Sieger aus dem Kampf hervorgegangen ist, sich dankenswerter Weise aber wieder angezogen hat. Er fragt, was ihre Gemüter so erheitert und natürlich muss das Gespräch noch einmal wiedergegeben werden, das durch den Wein noch einmal so lustig erscheint. Hektor kümmert es nicht, dass er der Auslöser ihrer Erheiterung ist, zum einen weil sie eindeutig mit ihm lachen und nicht über ihn, zum anderen, weil Miltos die Erzählung zum Anlass nimmt, von den Verfehlungen seiner Jugendzeit zu berichten und bald schon beginnen auch andere Geschichten zu erzählen, von Peinlichkeiten, die seltsamerweise immer nur dem Freund eines Freundes widerfahren sind.

Zunächst hört Hektor nur zu, aber irgendwann schert er sich nicht mehr einen Pfifferling darum, was er sich erlauben kann und trägt seine eigenen Geschichten aus dem trojanischen Heer bei, von denen nicht nur eine auf Kosten von Paris geht, auch wenn er das dann doch nicht offenbart.

Patroklos gesellt sich irgendwann zu ihnen und unterhält sie mit Klatsch von den anderen Scharen. Erneut erschreckt es Hektor, wie jung der Mann ist, nicht älter als Paris, und er fragt sich, ob er ihm erlaubt hätte, sie auf einen solch gefährlichen Raubzug zu begleiten, wenn er ihn darum gebeten hätte. Abends sitzen sie im Lager, singen und lachen, selbst Eudoros spricht heute nicht über den Krieg und unbeschwert kuriert das Lager der Myrmidonen den Rausch der vergangenen Nacht aus.

Nur Eumäus scheint wenig erfreut darüber, welche Freiheiten Hektor genießt, als fürchte er, der könne nach all der Zeit doch den Verrat offenlegen, den er an ihm begangen hat. Offenbar weiß er nicht, wie gut Achilles seine Mannen durchschaut. Hektor schnaubt innerlich. Es ist ein Zeichen der Unsicherheit des Anderen, dass er tatsächlich eine Gefahr in ihm sieht, aber genau das bereitet ihm Sorge. Er überlegt kurz, ob er Achilles bitten soll, ihm morgen lieber wieder Antiochus als Wächter mitzuschicken, verwirft den Gedanken aber schnell wieder. Wenn Eumäus sich unbedingt mit ihm anlegen will, so wird er bereit sein.


	12. Ausflug

„Hast du Lust auf einen Ausflug?“

Hektor, beinahe schon eingeschlafen, zuckt hoch. Sie haben den Abend beide in einvernehmlichem Schweigen verbracht, beide erschöpft von den Anstrengungen des Tages und zufrieden in der bloßen Gegenwart es Anderen. Dass Achilles ihren Dämmerzustand nun doch nun durchbricht, überrascht ihn und lässt ihn lapidar antworten.

„Sicherlich. Lass Dorimedon einfach ausrichten, dass ich morgen nicht auf die Baustellen komme“, murmelt Hektor, aber Achilles bleibt ernst.

Er sagt nichts weiter und wartet, bis Hektor ihm seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Der richtet sich nicht auf, liegt weiter wie erschlagen auf dem Rücken, aber er dreht den Kopf zu Achilles und schweigt.

Schließlich seufzt Achilles. „Wir gehen nach Adrymittium, übermorgen.“

Adramyttium. Das ist weit fort. Vier Tagesreisen mindestens. Und bisher haben sie sich aus dem Krieg gänzlich herausgehalten. Wahrscheinlich wollen die Griechen versuchen, Alyattes zu bestechen, um sich zumindest nicht auf Trojas Seite zu schlagen.

„Soll schön da sein um diese Jahreszeit“, bemerkt Hektor also unverbindlich und nimmt zu seiner großen Überraschung wahr, dass Achilles sich alles andere als wohlzufühlen scheint. Er liegt auf die Seite gestützt ihm zugewandt, aber weicht seinem Blick aus und verzieht den Mund, als habe er einen üblen Geschmack im Mund.

„Dazu müssen wir aber durch die Berge. Über den Ida“, sagt Achilles schließlich tonlos. Der Satz, so offensichtlich er eigentlich gewesen wäre, trifft Hektor unerwartet. Der Ida. Die Tyrrhener. Barbarisches Hinterwäldlerpack. Bergtrolle. Blutsauger. Es überrascht ihn, wie frisch der alte Hass mit einem Mal in ihm hochsteigt. Die Feindschaft, die ihre Stämme verbindet, ist ehern und tief. Heute erscheint es Hektor wie ein Witz, aber als er seine Ausbildung begann, damals mit zwölf, da glaubte er noch, dass es die Tyrrhener sein würden, gegen die er seine Reiter einst in die Schlacht führen würde.

Sie haben keine Seite gewählt, soweit er weiß, sind neutral geblieben, wie das gesetzlose Pack, das sie sind, und schlachten Griechen gleichermaßen ab wie Trojaner, um ihr Gebiet zu verteidigen.

„Wenn ihr dort hindurch wollt, braucht ihr mehr als das lächerliche Dutzend, das uns morgens begleitet“, versucht er von seinen aufgewühlten Emotionen abzulenken. Unter normalen Umständen müsste ein Blinder ihn durchschauen, aber Achilles scheint noch immer abgelenkt und sieht ihm weiter nicht in die Augen, als er erklärt: „So wäre es nicht. Ich allein gehe schon mit drei Scharen. Und Agamemnon will noch einmal so viele entsenden.“

Hektor seufzt und will schon erwidern, dass das nichts nützen wird, dass die Wege über den Pass eng und verschlungen sind und die Tyrrhener hinterhältige Wegelagerer, sodass sie ohne einen ortskundigen Führer…Die Erkenntnis trifft ihn wie ein Schlag und lässt ihn auffahren. „Du willst, dass ich für euch kundschafte?“ Hitze steigt ihm ins Gesicht. Die Dreistigkeit des Vorschlages ist unerhört und allein Achilles‘ offensichtlich Scham darüber, einen solchen Verrat auch nur angedeutet zu haben, lässt ihn einen müden Rest an Selbstbeherrschung behalten. Er gräbt die Fäuste in die weiche Decke, auf der er sitzt, traut sich in seinem Zorn aber nicht, zu Achilles hinüberzublicken, aus Furcht, dann auch das letzte bisschen Kontrolle fahren zu lassen. Er schluckt den Fluch hinunter, der ihm auf der Zunge liegt und bringt gepresst hervor: „Ich wurde hierher verschleppt, gegen meinen Willen und durch eine miese List. Ich verdiene mir jeden Tag im Schweiße meines Angesichts mein Brot. Ich teile dein Bett und teile es gerne, was ich für unmöglich geglaubt. Aber ich werde nicht“ und er legt all die Verbitterung seines Herzens in jenes Wort „Verrat an meinem Volk begehen und der griechischen Räuberbande helfen, Ilium in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Verlange was du willst von mir, Achilles, aber nicht das!“

Hektor weiß, dass seine Stimme bei diesen letzten Worten gezittert hat, doch es ist ihm gleich. Soll Achilles ruhig wissen, was er ihm abverlangt. Er spürt, wie Achilles neben ihm sich bewegt, sieht aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er nach ihm greifen will, dann aber innehält. „Ich verlange nichts von dir“, und seltsamerweise klingt der Myrmidone vor allem erschöpft. „Ich bitte dich. Nicht als Grieche einen Trojaner, sondern als ein Freund den Anderen.“

Die besonnenen Worte klingen ungewohnt aus Achilles‘ Mund, aber nicht unaufrichtig. Er muss diesen Schritt lange abgewogen haben, vielleicht sogar Eudoros zurate gezogen haben. Ein überraschendes Maß an Mühe und Mäßigung, das er Achilles so noch nicht hat an den Tag legen sehen. Heißt das, dass er seine Worte glaubt? Dass sie wirklich Freunde sind? Sind sie das?

„Und als Freund bittest du mich, es zu ermöglichen, Adramyttium in den Krieg gegen meine Stadt zu führen?“ Ganz gleich, ob er Achilles seine Zerknirschtheit abnimmt, ganz kann er die Verachtung nicht aus seiner Stimme nehmen.

„Adramyttium wird in keinen Krieg ziehen.“ Achilles spricht weiter vorsichtig und beherrscht. Er hat sich tatsächlich vorbereitet. Lernen Knaben in Griechenland nicht auch Rhetorik? Hektor glaubt, dass es so ist und muss sich für einen Augenblick unwillkürlich einen jungen Achilles beim Verse rezitieren vorstellen. „Adramyttium ist weit fort. Sie sind schwach und viel zu beschäftigt jener Tyrrhener im Zaum zu halten, an denen uns vorbeizuführen ich dich bat. Sie werden keinen Finger für Agamemnon rühren und wenn doch, so ist es ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein.“

Hektor legt die Stirn in Falten. Ist das so? Adramyttium war nie bedeutend, aber auch nicht zu unterschätzen. Aber das ist zehn Jahre her und tatsächlich glaubt er Achilles‘ Einschätzung. Der Grieche ist in seinen seltenen Lügen für gewöhnlich leicht zu durchschauen und für Hektor ein offenes Buch. Himmel, wie lange sie schon vom Rest der Welt abgeschnitten sind, dass er den Niedergang einer ganzen Stadt verpasst hat.

„Warum dann die Mühe?“

Achilles lässt sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort, dann mit einem leeren Ausdruck im Gesicht, den er von sich selbst kennt, wenn er eine besonders persönliche Beleidigung auszublenden versucht, sagt er: „Weil der König in seiner unendlichen Weisheit und seinem immerwährenden Streben nach Ruhm jenseits des Schlachtfeldes es gebietet.“

Unwillkürlich muss Hektor grinsen über Achilles‘ unverhohlen zur Schau getragenen Missfallen. Es scheint doch dasselbe mit allen Ratssitzungen dieser Welt zu sein und mit der Umsicht der Kriegsherren noch einmal. Seltsam zu wissen, dass Achilles durch dieselben Kräfte in seinen Entscheidungen gebunden wird, die auch ihn einst an sein Amt fesselten.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie ihr mit diesem Sohn einer Hündin als Befehlshaber so lange durchhalten konntet.“

Achilles nimmt Hektors Belustigung als Bestätigung und erwidert sanft: „Ich bitte dich nicht, uns zu helfen, neue Feinde für dein Volk zu gewinnen. Ich bitte dich bloß um Geleitschutz für meine Männer auf einem sinnlosen Unterfangen. Und ich weiß, dass das noch viel verlangt ist.“

Erwartungsvoll blickt Achilles zu Hektor und wartet ab. Hektor starrt unverwandt zurück. Er denkt an Antiochus, der die morgendliche Eskorte mittlerweile dazu nutzt, um sich bei ihm über jede noch so kleine sinnlose Anweisung seiner Befehlshaber zu moquieren. Er denkt an Miltos, dessen dumme Witze selbst von seinen Kameraden nur mit einem genervten Augenrollen quittiert werden. Er denkt an Peros, der einfach nicht aufhören will, von der Schönheit seiner zuhause gebliebenen Frau zu schwärmen, ganz gleich wie oft Miltos ihnen versichert, sich habe mittlerweile sicherlich ein halbes Dutzend Bastarde zur Welt gebracht. Er denkt an Eudoros, der sich als erstaunlich anständig erweist, wenn es darum geht, den Zorn seines Herren in fruchtbare Bahnen zu lenken. Gute Männer, allesamt. Und keiner von ihnen verdient einen unrühmlichen Tod hinter irgendeiner Wegbiegung durch ein tückisches Messer. Hektor seufzt.

„Halt mir die Mykener vom Leib!“

Es ist ungewohnt als ein Teil der Myrmidonen zu reiten. Ungewohnt , aber nicht unangenehm . Sicher, zunächst hat sich die schwarze Rüstung , die sie ihm gegeben haben , seltsam angefühlt , wie der Panzer eines absonderlichen Insektes und Hektor musste sich mit Mühe den Schauder des Ekels verbieten . Aber mit jeder Meile, die Sie sich fortbewegen vom Lage , bleibt auch der Krieg zurück und Achilles hält Wort.

Sobald das Gelände steiniger , ihr Pfad unwegsamer wird , begegnen ihm immer wieder fragende Blicke und er muss nicht viel tun , damit sich die Myrmidonen an seinen Befehl halten . Und die Mykener sich an ihre. Zum ersten Mal seit langem spürt Hektor wieder die Verantwortung eines Anführers auf seinen Schultern lasten, abgeschwächt zwar, aber doch unverkennbar , und auch wenn die Flamme dieses Gefühl ist noch nicht heiß in seiner Brust lodert, so glimmt sie doch rot und leuchtend und überdeckt beinah ihr Ebenbild der Scham und das Verrats.

Entschlossen gibt Hektor seinem Pferd - und es ist tatsächlich eins von seinen , als hätten diese Bastarde nicht ein einziges Tier aus ihrer Heimat mitgebracht – die Sporen und zieht vorbei an der Vorhut , um sich ein eigenes Bild zu machen vom Zustand des Weges.

Als er dem Tier die Beine in die Seite presst und mit der Zunge schnalzt, klirren kurz die Ketten um seine Handgelenke, wie um ihn an den seltsamen Zwitterzustand seines Daseins zu erinnern. Hektor presst die Lippen zusammen und fragt ein wenig barscher als nötig: „Was berichten die Späher?“

Der Junge, den er angeht, trägt ebenfalls das Schwarz der Myrmidonen und ist vermutlich in etwa in Paris‘ Alter.

„Nichts, Herr!“ Seine Antwort kommt unverzüglich und ein wenig stammelnd, wie bei einem frisch eingezogenen Rekruten. Hektor verkneift sich ein Grinsen, während der junge Grieche stotternd versucht, seinen peinlichen Fehler zu berichtigen. „Ich meine, ähm, es wurde nichts berichtet von seltsamen Wegzeichen oder einzelnen Reitern.“

Natürlich nicht. Hektor beißt die Zähne zusammen. Wenn es so einfach wäre, wäre es kein Hinterhalt. Er pfeift einmal durch die Zähne und bringt sein Pferd so in Position, dass die ersten fünf Reiter nicht umhinkönnen, ihm zuhören zu müssen. „Achtet auf die Zikaden. Und sagt es auch den Spähern.“

„Die Zikaden?“ Ein braungebrannter Reiter auf einem ebenso braunen Hengst lacht trocken auf. „Wenn wir abergläubische Tierschau gewollt hätten, hätten wir ebensogut die alte Diotima fragen können. Die liest dir aus Tiereingeweiden, Vogelschau und wahrscheinlich auch aus den Scheißeresten in deinem Lendenschurz, wenn sie sie beim Waschen nicht herausbekommt.“ Die Zuhörenden lachen laut und schallend bei dieser Obszönität und Hektor wartet geduldig. Er kennt diese derben Sprüche und weiß, dass sie meist mehr über den Sprecher als über den Angesprochenen lachen. „Oh, ich erdreiste mich nicht zu wissen, was Vögel oder Innereine oder Fäkalien über das Schicksal ihrer griechischen Besitzer aussagen“, erwidert er schließlich trocken. „Aber dass Zikaden für gewöhnlich nicht singen, wenn ein Haufen schwer bewaffneter Diebe bei ihnen im Unterholz liegt, das weiß ich mit Sicherheit.

Es folgt kein Gelächter, aber die überraschten bis erstaunten Gesichter der Angeber sind eine Genugtuung und ernst setzt Hektor hinzu: „Hättet ihr also die Güte, den Spähern beim nächsten Rapport die eine Sache mitzuteilen, die zwischen uns und einem Haufen blutgieriger Tyrrhener stehen?“

Zu Hektors großem, wenngleich wohlversteckten Erstaunen bleibt das betretene Schweigen bestehen. Dann brummt der, der am lautesten gelacht hat: „Wie du meinst“, und reitet wortlos mit dem Witzbold davon.

Eigentlich will er es sich verkneifen, aber dennoch stiehlt sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf Hektors Gesicht. Soldaten sind doch überall aus demselben Holz geschnitzt und es ist gut zu wissen, dass er trotz allem nicht verlernt hat, mit ihnen umzugehen.

Achilles schließt zu ihm auf, die Stirn in Falten gelegt, und fragt leise: „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Vielleicht sollte Hektor jetzt beleidigt sein, aber mit einem Mal hat er gute Laune. Also zuckt er nur kurz mit den Schultern. „Warum sollte es nicht sein?“, bemerkt er und beugt sich nach vorne, um seinem Pferd aufmunternd auf den Hals zu klopfen.

Als Achilles nicht antwortet, schaut er auf. Blaue Augen blicken zu ihm herüber. Den Kopf hat Achilles schief gelegt, wie er es oft tut, wenn er versucht einer Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, aber sagt weiter nichts, also richtet Hektor seinen Blick wieder nach vorne und seufzt: „Es sind Soldaten, die Befehle von einem kriegsgefangenen Sklaven entgegennehmen sollen, was erwartest du?“

Er lässt eine kurze bedeutungsschwere Pause, dann setzt er hinzu: „Zu unser beider Glück sind es griechische Soldaten und somit leicht durch große Worte und schnelle Wendungen zu verwirren.“ Er hält seine Stimme halbwegs neutral und beobachtet unauffällig seinen Nebenreiter. Achilles‘ Gesichtsausdruck ist immer noch nachdenklich, aber auch belustigt und Hektor glaubt, in dieser Verwirrung eine tiefe, widerwillige, aber ehrliche Bewunderung zu erkennen und mit einem Mal kann Hektor nicht mehr an sich halten und bricht in schallendes Gelächter aus. Dann stimmt Achilles ein und der Laut ist hell und klar und warm, wie die Luft an diesem strahlenden Sommermorgen.

Womöglich fragen sich ein paar der Myrmidonen was die beiden lachenden Männer, die ihren Zug anführen, wohl bereden, aber keiner wagt es, auch nur einen Zweifel anzumelden.

„Geh ihm an die Gurgel!“

Es ist Peros, der Hektor am lautesten anfeuert, wahrscheinlich weil er eine respektable Summe auf seinen Sieg gesetzt hat. Aber auch die anderen Myrmidonen zeigen auf einmal erstaunlich wenig Loyalität ihrem Anführer gegenüber, seit sie erkannt haben, dass Agathon eine echte Chance gegen ihn hat. Hektor ist sich nicht mehr sicher, wer vorgeschlagen hat, dass er mit mitmachen soll. Und noch weniger sicher ist er, warum er zugestimmt hat. Ein sinnloser Zeitvertreib, wirklich, aber der einzige, den sie heute Abend haben, hier draußen in der Wildnis.

Es hat keine Diskussion gegeben, als er das kleine Plateau als Lagerplatz für die Nacht ausgewählt hat. Es liegt abseits ihres Weges und Agamemnons Leute haben es vorgezogen, in der Nähe des Pfades zu bleiben, aber die Myrmidonen sind ihm gefolgt zu der kleinen Felsformation, die die Nord- und Ostseite des kleinen Hains abschirmt. Im Süden tritt man durch eine Ansammlung der Kiefern des Waldes, den sie den ganzen Tag durchquert haben, aber im Westen fällt das Gelände steil ab und gibt den Blick über die Troas frei, die im Licht der tiefstehenden Sonne atemberaubend schön unter ihnen liegt. Nur, dass er momentan nicht den geringsten Gedanken darauf verwenden kann.

Schwitzend und keuchend stemmt er sich gegen seinen Gegner. Vielleicht war es das Hochgefühl eines ertragreichen Tages, vielleicht Übermut, jedenfalls hat er sich weniger gegen den Vorschlag gewehrt, als er gesollt hätte, als sie ihn am Abend beim Lagerfeuer gefordert haben. Unter Johlen haben sie ihm die Ketten für den Abend abgenommen, eine Mischung aus Interesse und Schaulust. Die Belustigung ist schnell der Sensationsgeilheit gewichen, nachdem er die ersten vier Gegner auf den Boden geschickt hat.

Selbst ein paar Mykener sind dazugekommen und Hektor fragt sich, ob Achilles sich auch sonst so leicht hätte überreden lassen, sich mit ihm zu messen. Das war die wirkliche Dummheit, auf die er sich heute eingelassen hat, mit Achilles zu kämpfen. Wenn er sich wenigstens in Zurückhaltung geübt hätte! Aber er hat es satt, sein Licht unter den Scheffel zu stellen. In allen Bereichen hat er sich bisher untergeordnet, gibt vor Mittelmaß zu sein und erträgt jede Demütigung, um nicht zu sehr aufzufallen. Wenigstens auf dem Kampfplatz will er seine Ehre verteidigen.

Und er verteidigt sie gut. Bei den ersten Malen hatte er noch alle Mühe, sich gegen Achilles zu halten. Aber Achilles hat ihn geschont und das war sein Fehler. Er kämpft zielstrebig und unerbittlich, aber auch sehr offensiv und insofern berechenbar. Hektor hingegen hat gelernt auszuharren. Wenn er geschickt genug vorgeht, kann er einen Kampf stundenlang ziehen, bis die Aufmerksamkeit seines Gegners nachlässt und er nur noch ein, zwei gezielte Schläge setzen muss, um ihn aus der Balance zu bringen. Wenn Achilles ein Löwe ist, so mag er ein Wolf sein.

Das wird Achilles auf die harte Tour lernen müssen. Es hat keinen Zweck, dem Myrmidonen ernste Wunden zufügen zu wollen. Die meisten Kratzer und Schnitte bleiben oberflächlich und verheilen schnell wieder. Noch nie hat er eine tiefe Wunde auf dem Körper des Griechen gesehen. Aber er hat daraus gelernt und seinen Kampfstil angepasst.

Er kann spüren, wie Achilles‘ Paraden ernster werden. Hat er zu Beginn noch der Form halber seine Männer unterhalten, so beginnt er jetzt, ihm ehrlich zuzusetzen. Es ist kein wirklich fairer Kampf. Hektor ist aus der Form, hat seit Wochen keine Waffe mehr gehalten und keine Minute Training gehabt. Einzig seine Kraft und seine Geschicklichkeit lassen ihn Achilles in Schach halten. Offensiv wird er ihn nicht besiegen können, das hat er schnell erkannt.

Aber wenn ihn zehn Jahre Belagerung etwas gelehrt haben, dann dass Offensive nicht zwangsläufig zum Sieg führt und Ausdauer und Geduld Tugenden sind, die einen ebenso weit bringen können. Und sein größter Vorteil ist, dass Achilles das anscheinend nicht weiß. Forsch setzt er seine Hiebe, der vermeintlichen Schwäche seines Gegners nachsetzend und ohne Gespür für die eigenen Reserven. Als er Achilles zum ersten Mal keuchen hört, weiß er, dass er eine Chance hat. Er pariert. und pariert noch einmal, lässt sich durch den Ring der Umstehenden treiben. Dann kann er zum ersten Mal ein Zittern der Beinmuskeln ausmachen, als Achilles sich in den Sand gegen ihn stemmt. Beim zweiten Mal ist es kaum wahrnehmbar, aber beim dritten Mal nutzt Hektor seine Chance. Er zieht den Fuß zurück, lässt zu, dass Achilles ihm einen Schlag versetzen kann, der ihm das Blut in Strömen aus der Nase fließen lässt, kann dafür aber einen Schritt zur Seite wagen, tritt dabei mit aller Kraft Achilles gegen den Knöchel und zieht ihm den Fuß weg.

Mit einem wutentbrannten Brüllen geht Achilles zu Boden und Hektor lässt sich mitziehen, nutzt seine Überraschung und rollt ihn mit sich auf den Rücken.

Von hinten umklammert er mit aller Macht den Myrmidonen, schlingt seinen Arm um dessen Kehle und drückt zu. Achilles‘ Muskeln verhärten sich im Versuch, den Gegner abzuschütteln und Hektor hält dagegen. Seine Lungen brennen, jede Faser seines Körpers schreit Protest. Unter seinen Armen kann er Achilles‘ rasenden Herzschlag spüren. Er wird den Hünen keine Sekunde länger halten können, das spürt er. Dann klopft Achilles ab.

Für eine Sekunde versteht Hektor nicht, was geschieht, kann das dumpfe Pochen und das darauffolgende Gejohle nicht einschätzen. Er zwinkert einmal den Schweiß, der ihm in die Augen rinnt, weg und sein Körper gibt auf. Während seine Glieder erschlaffen, sickert die Erkenntnis in seinen Geist und er bleibt erschöpft auf dem Rücken liegen. Hoch über ihm blendet ihn das helle Gold der Sonne.

„Komm, das war genug für heute.“ Achilles‘ Stimme reißt ihn aus seiner Erschöpfung. Er klingt rau und ungewohnt, was genau es ist, aber er glaubt nicht, dass es Zorn ist.

Hektor nickt. „Das glaube ich auch.“ Und auch seine eigene Stimme erkennt er nicht wieder. Keuchend sitzen die Beiden nebeneinander, während um sie herum Drachmen ihre Besitzer wechseln.

„Du hast ab heute eine neue Aufgabe, Agathon.“ Achilles klingt abgehackt, aber belustigt.

Mit Mühe nickt Hektor. „Und was soll ich für Euch tun?“

„Mich daran erinnern, nie einen Trojaner, den ich für besiegt halte, aus den Augen zu lassen.“

Grinsend zuckt Hektor die Achseln. „Man tut, was man kann.“

Trotz seiner Worte steht Achilles irgendwann auf und schreitet vor Hektor zum Abendessen, der mehr als erpicht darauf schnellen Schrittes folgt.

Die Sonne steht noch am Himmel, aber tief über dem Horizont, als sie sich zurückziehen. Mitten im Sommer erleuchtet Apollon auch noch spät am Abend die Erde in seinem Schein. Sie sind beide erschöpft und Hektor weiß, dass er morgen Muskelkater von ihrem Kampf haben wird. Die Soldaten werden noch eine Weile lärmen, aber weder Achilles noch Hektor haben sich zu weiterem Unsinn hinreißen lassen.

„Wir gehen schlafen“, hat Achilles schließlich verkündet, nachdem er seinen letzten Rest Wein geleert hat und ist aufgestanden. Hektor ist ohne zu zögern aufgestanden. „Weckt uns nur, wenn es nicht anders geht.“

Zuerst hat Hektor geglaubt, Peros werde versuchen, ihn zu überreden noch zu bleiben, aber Achilles‘ überdeutliche Überzeugung, dass Agathon ihn begleiten wird, hat ihn wohl seine Absicht überdenken lassen. Hektor ist dankbar dafür. Zum einen ist er nach dem langen Ritt furchtbar erschöpft und sehnt sich nach nichts mehr, als endlich ein wenig Ruhe zu finden. Zum anderen ist Achilles seit seiner Niederlage in einer seltsamen Stimmung, wie er selbst auch. Was genau es ist, vermag er nicht zu sagen, eine gewisse innere Unruhe, nicht unbedingt bösartig, aber drängend. Es verlangt ihn, ungestört mit Achilles sprechen zu können, obwohl er ansonsten keinen anderen Menschen heute Abend noch ertragen könnte. Obwohl Hektor unendlich müde ist, glaubt er nicht, dass er Ruhe finden wird, außer vielleicht in Achilles’ Armen.

Angespannt folgt er ihm zu ihrem Lagerplatz. Abseits der Männer, am äußersten Rand des Abgrunds gibt es einen Vorsprung, der durch ein paar Felsen zum Land hin abgegrenzt wird. Es ist nicht viel, aber so viel Privatsphäre wie es in der Wildnis eben gibt, und insofern gebührt dieser Platz Achilles. Es hat seine Vorteile Befehlshaber zu sein. Oder dessen Gefährte.

Dann sind sie allein und tausend Fragen liegen Hektor auf der Zunge, aber keine will sich in Worte pressen lassen. Also schweigt er und Achilles tut es ihm gleich, während sie die Reste ihrer Rüstung ablegen. Hektor ist schneller fertig und lässt sich im Schneidersitz auf den wenigen Fellen nieder, die sie mitgenommen haben. Ziellos starrt er in die goldrote Ferne unter ihnen. Für einen Moment schweift sein Blick nach rechts Richtung Süden und mit Erleichterung bestätigt sich ihm, dass es ganz und gar unmöglich ist, von hier aus noch die Zinnen Iliums ausfindig zu machen. Er will heute nicht an die Stadt denken. Heute nicht. Heute hat er Achilles besiegt, auch wenn es nur um einen Schlauch Wein und nicht sein Leben ging. Er hat Achilles besiegt. Was bedeutet das? Hätte er es auch gekonnt, wenn sie sich auf den Schlachtfeldern der Troas begegnet wären? Die Soldaten glauben, dass Achilles nicht ernsthaft gekämpft habe in dieser Rangelei, aber Hektor ist sich nicht so sicher. Sollte er jemals zurückkehren, würde er es also in dem Wissen tun, seine Stadt gegen den myrmidonischen Löwen, den Schlächter, verteidigen zu können? Etwas in seinem Magen zieht sich zusammen.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen lässt sich Achilles neben ihn fallen und grinst. „Was ist, Agathon? Du erscheinst mir recht trübsinnig dafür, dass du heute einen so erfolgreichen Tag hattest.“ Der Tonfall ist neckend, aber wohlwollend und Hektor zieht die Stirn kraus, was Achilles erst recht zum Lachen bringt.

„Nun schau nicht so! Wärst du lieber noch bei unseren Tölpeln geblieben?“ Sein Kopf zuckt kurz in Richtung des Lagers. „Wenn es um den Wein geht, ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass ein Trojaner hier in dieser Gegend sich einen Schlauch des besten Rebensaftes erkämpft hat. Vielleicht teilt er ja mit uns?“

Der Witz ist schlecht, also verzieht Hektor nur kurz den Mundwinkel, aber er ist froh, seinen Händen etwas zu tun geben zu können, also kramt er seinen Wein hervor und reicht ihn Achilles. Der nimmt dankbar einen Schluck und hält ihn dann ihm hin.

„Auf deinen Sieg, Agathon!“

Hektor legt den Kopf schief. Als Achilles bemerkt, dass sich Hektors Miene nur geringfügig aufgehellt hat, seufzt er. „Was um alles in der Welt ist los mit dir?“

Das wüsste Hektor auch gerne. Achilles‘ Freude ist ehrlich und aufrichtig und mit einem gewissen Stolz durchsetzt, die ihm gerade fremd zu sein scheint oder zumindest begraben ist unter tausend verschiedenen Sorgen. Er setzt an, das zu sagen, weiß aber nicht wie.

Hektor atmet tief durch und platzt dann heraus: „Wie kann es dir so gleich sein?“

„Was? Dass du mich besiegt hast?“ Und noch immer klingt Achilles belustigt, als habe er gerade einen besonders albernen Witz auf Agamemnons Kosten gehört.

„Ja.“ Von allen Gefühlen, die in ihm toben, bahnt sich nun vor allem die Verwirrung ihren Weg. „Hast du mich gewinnen lassen? Ist es das? War es ein Spaß für dich?“

Zum ersten Mal scheint Achilles für den Hauch eines Augenblickes empört. „Beleidige mich nicht, Agathon. Oder dich. Du bist ein hervorragender Kämpfer und wüsstest, wenn ich nicht ernsthaft gekämpft hätte!“

Hektor ringt darum, den Vorwurf auszumerzen. „Ich weiß. Eben deshalb siehst du mich so überrascht. Man sagte mir immer, dass dein Können auf dem Kampfplatz einzig und allein deinem Stolz gleichkomme. Von deinem Können habe ich mich überzeugt. Aber dein Stolz erscheint mir im Vergleich dazu gering.“

„Verwechsele Stolz nicht mit Hochmut!“, erwidert Achilles, aber auch er scheint nun bemüht, seinen Gedanken den richtigen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Er atmet tief durch und erläutert: „Ich weiß, was über mich gesagt wird, Agathon. Von unseren Leuten und deinen. Und das meiste stimmt, aber nicht alles. Es heißt, ich sei nach Troja gekommen, weil ich einen ruhmreichen Tod suche. Aber es ist nicht der Tod, der mich reizt. Er ist nur ein Übel, das in Kauf genommen werden muss, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Wer durch das Schwert lebt, wird durch das Schwert umkommen.“

Achilles spricht über den Tod, wie ein Kaufmann vielleicht über den Preis indischer Seide sprechen würde. Wenige Männer hat Hektor bisher so sprechen hören und er war für gewöhnlich einer davon. Er schweigt und Achilles fährt fort: „Was ich wirklich suche, wonach mich wirklich verlangt, ist der Ruhm, den die Vortrefflichkeit eine Kriegers bedeutet. Was bringt mir jeder Sieg, wenn ich ihn gegen Würmer erringe? Wie kann ein Mann aufrecht leben, wenn er weiß, dass er sich vor einem minderen beugt. Und ganz gleich, wo ich war, ganz gleich, mit wem ich mich maß, niemals habe ich einen Mann gefunden, vor dem zu knien ich als tugendhaft empfunden hätte. Niemals war ich dieser Schönheit oder Göttlichkeit oder wie immer du es nennen willst, nahe, Agathon, außer in deiner Umarmung. Du siehst also, dass es keine Niederlage ist, mich jemandem zu beugen, den ich als ebenbürtig anerkennen kann.“

Selten spricht Achilles so viel auf einmal und auch jetzt bricht er ab, als habe er vielleicht mehr über sich selbst verraten, als ihm lieb sein kann und noch mehr über sie beide. Es ist seltsam, er hat Achilles nie für einen schlechten Menschen gehalten und dennoch spricht aus seinen Worten eine Art demütiger Edelmut, den er ihm so nicht zugetraut hätte. Die Offenbarung ist seltsam intim und Hektor fragt sich, ob selbst Eudoros weiß, wie verzweifelt sein Herr nach Vortrefflichkeit strebt.

Achilles scheint nicht mehr sagen zu wollen und Hektor wagt nicht, tiefer zu dringen, aber das Gespräch hat ihn aufgewühlt, so vieles versteht er nicht, so vieles gelüstet ihn zu wissen. Die Schatten unter ihnen werden länger.

„Ist das der Grund, warum du zulässt, dass ich dich nehme?“ Er fragt leise, vorsichtig, Achilles‘ Vertrauen nicht zu überreizen. „Weil du mich als würdig betrachtest?“

Kurz legt Achilles die Stirn in Falten und Hektor befürchtet, ihm zu nahe getreten zu sein, aber dann lacht der Andere laut auf und mit dem Klang seines Lachens verschwindet die Schwere ihres Gesprächs und weicht etwas anderem. „Du verstehst das wirklich nicht, nicht wahr?“

In dem Augenblick, in dem Achilles die Frage stellt, weiß Hektor, dass er einen dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck machen muss, also wartet er einfach ab, bis Achilles sich beruhigt hat.

„Es ist kein Zulassen“, erklärt Achilles, als er sich beruhigt hat, und betont das letzte Wort, als habe Hektor vorgeschlagen, er solle die Arme ausbreiten und nach Adramyttium fliegen.

Und Hektor will es verstehen, er ist ganz kurz davor es zu begreifen, also fragt er, mit brüchiger, verzweifelter Neugierde: „Was ist es dann?“

Achilles‘ Antwort kommt vorsichtig und ohne Worte. Müdigkeit und die Reste des Adrenalins des Tages lassen Hektors Kopf schwimmen, als Achilles seine Lippen auf die seinen presst. Der Kuss ist heiß und lang, vertraut und dennoch von anderer Qualität, als er es sonst kennt, fordernder, mehr versprechend. Hektors Herz schlägt schneller.

„Zeig es mir!“ Er ist nicht überrascht, dass er die Worte hervorbringt. In Wahrheit ist der Entschluss schon länger in ihm gereift und vielleicht hat es den heutigen Tag gebraucht, ihn hervorzubringen.

Er spürt Achilles‘ Lächeln in ihrem Kuss.

Das Gefühl ist vertraut und ungewohnt neu zugleich. Was um alles in der Welt hat ihn geritten, das zu sagen, Hektor weiß es nicht. Aber zurückzucken wird er nicht. Nicht wenn ausgerechnet Achilles so gleichgültig unbedarft dem Ganzen gegenübersteht. Dahinter wird er nicht zurückstecken.

Aber er ist sich beinahe sicher, dass er auch in Achilles‘ Bewegungen eine andere Qualität erkennen kann, etwas Zielstrebigeres, Fordernderes als sonst, das ihm einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken jagt.

Sanft drückt Achilles ihn nieder und Hektor lässt es geschehen, zieht ihn halb mit sich nieder. Die Hitze des Tages und ihres Kampfes wird kaum gelindert durch die ersten frischen Böen der heraufkommenden Nacht, dazu ist das letzte goldene Licht der Sonne noch zu kraftvoll. Als Achilles ihm die Kleider vom Leib reißt, ist es eine Befreiung, die kalte Luft auf seiner Haut zu spüren, auch wenn diese schon nach wenigen Augenblicken von Achilles‘ heißen Lippen auf seiner Brust ausgelöscht wird.

Hektor schließt die Augen. Er lässt sich fallen, tut nichts, um Achilles‘ Bewegungen zu erwidern, denn Fallenlassen ist es, worum es ihm ja bestellt ist. Seine anfängliche Aufregung verfliegt schnell, die Wärme und Vertrautheit lassen ihn vergessen, wo er ist, tragen ihn meilenweit fort, wo es nichts gibt außer ihm und seinem Liebhaber.

Am Rande seines Bewusstseins spürt Hektor Achilles‘ Lippen in seinem Schritt, will die Stirn kraus ziehen, das war es nicht, was ihm versprochen wurde. Aber die Berührung ist viel zu angenehm, als dass er ernsthaft protestieren wollte, also gibt er sich ihr hin, insgeheim viel zu begierig auf Achilles‘ Angebot. Er bleibt ruhig, atmet tief ein und aus und kann sich nicht erinnern, sich jemals so entspannt gefühlt zu haben. Als er kommt, er stöhnt er leise auf, mehr nicht, und wartet, bis sein Körper sich beruhigt hat. Reglos bleibt er liegen, seine Glieder fühlen sich zentnerschwer an und keine Macht der Welt könnte ihn in diesem Augenblick dazu bringen, auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen. Achilles hinter ihm bewegt sich, scheint ihr Gepäck zu durchsuchen, vielleicht zieht er sich auch aus, denn als er sich zu ihm legt, trägt er nur noch seinen Chiton. Er zieht ihn in seine Arme und ein breites Lächeln stiehlt sich auf Hektors Züge.

Eine Weile liegen beide nur da und Hektor kann spüren, wie die Dunkelheit eines tiefen, schwarzen Schlafes an den äußersten Rändern seines Bewusstseins zerrt. Er öffnet die Augen. Noch will er die Vollkommenheit dieses Augenblickes nicht aufgeben. Fest schlingt er seine Finger um die des Anderen und blickt in die Ferne. Blass zeichnet sich eine Mondsichel gegen den fliederfarbenorange leuchtenden Horizont ab.

Achilles richtet sich hinter ihm halb auf und umfasst seine Haare. Ein paar Mal lässt er sie durch seine Finger gleiten, dann dreht er sie zu einem festen Zopf und legt sie ihm über die Schulter, sodass sein Nacken freiliegt. Die feinen Härchen in Hektors Nacken stellen sich auf, noch bevor er die Feuchtigkeit von Achilles‘ Kuss spüren kann. Ein Schauer überläuft ihn, den Achilles spüren muss, denn seine Finger wandern sacht seine Seite entlang, verstärken den Reiz noch, bis sie auf seinem Hüftknochen liegen bleiben. Mit sanfter Macht drückt Achilles ihn nach vorne, sodass Hektor halb auf dem Bauch liegt, während er unablässig fortfährt, seinen Hals mit Küssen zu bedecken.

Hektor wird wacher. So schön das Gefühl ist, er ist in seiner Entspannung unendlich erschöpft.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so schnell…“, will er ansetzen, die unweigerlich anstehende Enttäuschung seines Liebhabers abzufedern, aber ein Raunen an seinem Ohr erstickt jeden Zweifel.

„Vertrau mir!“ Und in diesem Augenblick weiß Hektor, dass Achilles alles von ihm verlangen könnte, er ist Wachs in seinen Händen und warum nicht, Götter, warum sollte er ihm verweigern, was der Andere so kunstfertig erbittet?

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung spürt er, wie er unter Achilles‘ Berührung wieder halb hart wird. Aber anstatt ihn weiter zu erregen, lässt Achilles von ihm ab. Hektor wartet ab, in einem seltsamen Limbus aus Erregung und Entspannung. Dann sind Achilles‘ Finger wieder da, berühren seine Rückseite und erneut erschaudert Hektor.

Achilles schlingt seinen linken Arm unter Hektor, legt ihn auf seine Brust und zieht ihn näher. Dankbar lehnt Hektor sich in die angebotene Stütze. Dann dringt Achilles in ihn ein, langsam und vorsichtig, zunächst mit nur einem Finger, aber nichtsdestoweniger überwältigend. „Entspann dich!“, flüstert Achilles ihm ins Ohr und Hektor atmet aus. Er spürt keinen Schmerz, nur einen seltsam ungewohnten, intimen Druck. Achilles gibt ihm Zeit und nach einer Weile beruhigen sich seine Atemzüge. Langsam beginnt Achilles, sich zu bewegen, nimmt einen zweiten Finger hinzu und gewöhnt seinen Körper an die unerhörte Penetration. Es dauert ein wenig, aber schließlich erwidert Hektor die Bewegung, nicht besonders enthusiastisch, aber ganz intuitiv. Er merkt, dass er sich tatsächlich entspannt und als die Unbequemlichkeit einmal verflogen ist, kann er die Intimität des Aktes schätzen, diese unbedingte Nähe zu Achilles. Seine Erregung wird stärker, ein dumpfes, verlangendes Pochen in seinen Lenden.

Dann zieht Achilles sich zurück und Hektor horcht auf, will kurz nachfragen, bis ihm klar wird warum und trotz des Steins in seiner Magengegend kann er eine gewisse Vorfreude nicht verhehlen.

Achilles ist groß. Viel größer als seine Finger es waren. Entsprechend behutsam schiebt er sich in Hektor und dennoch bleibt diesem für eine Sekunde der Atem weg, bis Achilles ganz in ihm ist. Zum ersten Mal spürt er so etwas wie Schmerz. Panik will in ihm aufsteigen, doch in diesem Augenblick umschlingt Achilles ihn fest mit beiden Armen. Entspann dich. Hektor zwingt sich, zweimal tief ein- und auszuatmen, während Achilles abwartet. Der Schmerz verfliegt. Alles, was bleibt, ist das Gefühl des Ausgefülltseins, unanständig, überwältigend. Nah. Er riecht Achilles‘ vertrauten Duft, spürt seine Wärme gegen die kälterwerdende Abendluft.

Und unter dieser friedlichen Bequemlichkeit eine Unruhe, die aus den Tiefen seiner Seele herausdrängt. „Mach schon!“, will er Achilles zurufen. „Nimm mich!“ Und ist überrascht vor seiner eigenen Dekadenz. Als hätte Achilles seine Gedanken gehört, beginnt er, sich zu bewegen, in ihn zu stoßen, langsam und vorsichtig erst, dann schneller und fordernder.

Erneut bleibt Hektor der Atem weg, aber er kann beim besten Willen nicht sagen, dass es ein unangenehmes Gefühl ist. Seine rechte Hand findet Halt in der Decke unter ihm, sodass er sich weiter halb aufstützen und gegen Achilles zurückpressen kann. Der versteht die Bestätigung und fährt eine Weile fort, bevor er kurz innehält und leicht seine Position verändert. Hektor versteht erst nicht, warum, aber als Achilles diesmal zustößt, da trifft er einen Punkt tief in ihm und Hektor bleibt die Luft weg. Was bis eben noch dumpfe Erregung war, ist jetzt brennendes Verlangen. Laut stöhnt Hektor auf und erschrickt. Er will sich auf die Lippen beißen, aber Achilles wiederholt die Bewegung und er kann den Laut nicht verhindern, der ihm über die Lippen kommt. Also zieht er seinen Arm zu sich, legt den Kopf darauf und versucht, mit seinem Unterarm sein Stöhnen zu ersticken, was ihm nur halb gelingt. Seine nun nicht mehr im Geringsten verhohlene Lust spornt Achilles an, denn immer schneller beginnt er nun, sie beide ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen zu bringen.

Hektor gibt auf, Haltung bewahren zu wollen, stöhnend und hilflos zuckend liegt er in Achilles‘ Armen, erregt bis zur Ekstase und gänzlich dem Augenblick erlegen. Es braucht am Ende nicht mehr viel, zwei, drei gezielte Handbewegungen von Achilles, um ihn kommen zu lassen. Er weiß nicht, ob er sich noch die Mühe gemacht hat, leise zu sein, weiß nur, dass Achilles kurz später mit ihm, in ihm kommt, spürt ihn heißer als je zuvor in sich, während jede Faser seines Körpers sich zu verflüssigen scheint. Alles an ihm wird weich, schwer und bleibt von einem seltsamen Glühen durchflutet, das ihn gänzlich aus dem Hier und Jetzt entfernt. Mit letzter Kraft presst er sich gegen Achilles, der ebenso erschöpft keuchend hinter ihm liegt und ihn mit beiden Armen an sich zieht.

Erschöpft und wortlos liegt Hektor im letzten Glanz der untergehenden Sonne, von Achilles durchdrungen und seiner eigenen Lust befleckt und gleitet langsam in einen wohlverdienten Schlaf hinüber. Er kann sich nicht erinnern, jemals so glücklich gewesen zu sein.


	13. Hinterhalt

Die nächsten anderthalb Tage vergehen ereignislos. Langsam und behäbig wälzt sich der griechische Heerzug durch die steilen Schluchten und über die engen Bergpfade. Sie reisen langsam, schaffen vielleicht zwanzig Meilen am Tag. Es ist kein eiliger Auftrag und so sparen sie sich die Pausen. Steter Tropfen höhlt den Stein. Gestört werden sie von keiner Menschenseele, auch wenn Hektor glaubt, immer wieder den Hauch einer Spur eines verschreckten Spähers wahrzunehmen. Wenn dem so ist, so legt er den Finger auf den richtigen Punkt, beendet die Versuche, noch bevor aus ihnen ein Plan werden kann. Er teilt seinen Verdacht mit niemandem, außer mit Dimitrios. Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen Vorsicht und Panik verbreiten. Von allen Griechen traut er Dimitrios am ehesten zu, das zu verstehen und er behält Recht. Ohne großes Aufheben verstärkt er die Patrouillen, wird wachsamer und bringt seine Leute dazu, es ebenfalls zu sein, ohne dass sie wirklich bemerken weshalb. Wäre Hektor noch Befehlshaber seiner Reiterschar, er hätte Dimitrios ohne Bedenken seine komplette Vorhut anvertraut, wie er mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Bedauern feststellt.

Dennoch bleibt ein fahler Beigeschmack an ihrer Reise haften und mit jedem Höhenmeter, den sie dem Ida abtrotzen wird der Tross schweigsamer. Haben die Männer zu Beginn noch lauthals gescherzt und derbe Lieder gesungen, so verstummen sie immer mehr unter der sengenden Sonne, als wolle Apollo selbst die Feinde seiner Stadt behindern. Das Summen der Fliegen und Zikaden wird nur noch ab und an von einzelnen Worten durchbrochen und als sie hoch genug sind, verstummt sogar dieser unablässige Gesang, nimmt ihnen auch noch diesen letzten Hinweis und lässt sie einsamer denn je zurück und lassen vergessen, dass es an ein Wunder grenzt, dass sie überhaupt so weit gekommen sind.

Die Griechen sind schwer bewaffnet und ganz offensichtlich ungeübt in diesem Gelände. Hektor kann nicht gerade behaupten, in den Bergen zuhause zu sein, aber er ist früher viel gereist, hat an seines Vaters Statt Hof gehalten und wenngleich er diesen Weg nicht wie seine Westentasche kennt, so ist er doch bedeutend wendiger und trittsicherer als die Schar, die ihm folgt. Am dritten Tag wird der Boden schließlich so uneben und steinig, dass sie absatteln und zu Fuß weitergehen müssen. Damit ersterben auch die letzten Unterhaltungen und auch als sie Rast machen, scheint ein schwerer Schleier auf die Gruppe zu drücken, die nur noch in kleinen Haufen beieinander sitzt und nichts mehr von der wilden Fröhlichkeit der ersten Abende hat.

„Verdammt, bin ich froh, wenn wir den Pass endlich hinter uns haben“, brummt Miltos, als er Hektor eine Schale Eintopf zum Abendessen reicht.

Der blickt zu ihm auf und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was? Wie lang kann es noch dauern?“ Miltos scheint verunsichert. „Das ist nicht grade der Olymp.“

Hektor will lachen, aber das täte nichts, die Stimmung der Männer zu heben. „Nein“, gibt er zu. „Aber vor übermorgen werden wir den Grat doch nicht erreichen, nicht bei der Größe dieses Trosses.“ Er versucht gleichmütig zu klingen, kann aber sehen, dass Miltos doch schluckt.

Dann zuckt er die Achseln. „Was soll’s. Danach wird es sicher schneller gehen!“

Es gelingt Hektor, tatsächlich den Blick des Soldaten zu halten und ein „Wir werden sehen!“ zu murmeln, obwohl er in seinem Geist nur allzu gut die Steilhänge und verschlungenen Wege ins Tal hinab sehen kann. Aber er ist sich recht sicher, dass zumindest Dimitrios ihn durchschaut und auch bei Antiochus, der mittlerweile als eine Art Sprachrohr die Hinweise des Sklaven in gültige Befehle für ihn umwandelt und somit immer an seiner Seite ist, ist er sich nicht allzu sicher.

„Das ist die Sorge eines anderen Tages“, setzt er hinzu und beginnt, die Karotten aus seiner Schale zu löffeln, um nichts mehr sagen zu müssen.

Achilles kommt spät an diesem Abend. Er reitet jetzt meist hinten, direkt dort wo der Zug der Mykener beginnt und konferiert oft und lange mit Halaesus, den Agamemnon zu seinem Vertreter benannt hat. Mit einem gewissen Bedauern nimmt Hektor die Trennung wahr, aber es gibt keinen Grund mehr, seine Autorität unterstützen zu müssen und das hier ist kein Vergnügungsritt mehr, sondern bitterer Ernst.

Und immerhin, spät nachts im Halbschlaf, ringen sie dem harten Tag doch stets zumindest ein, zwei vertraute Augenblicke ab.

Morgens brechen sie früh auf, um noch möglichst viel Strecke zurückzulegen, bevor die Hitze wieder unerträglich wird. Auch das eine Banalität, für die Hektor erst einmal mit Engelszungen auf die Befehlshaber einreden musste und die sich als absolut unerlässlich erwiesen hat.

Hektor seufzt. Es ist nicht der eigentliche Grat, der ihm Sorgen macht, auch wenn er das bis heute Morgen verschwiegen hat. Je kürzer wichtige Informationen über ihre eigenen Schwachstellen im Lager kursieren, desto weniger Zeit haben sie, in die Hände ihrer Feinde zu gelangen. Und Hektor traut niemandem.

Die Schlucht, die etwa sechs Wegstunden vor dem höchsten Punkt liegt, ist beinahe eben, nur einige Dekameter lang und er schätzt, dass sie sie kurz nach Mittag erreichen werden. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, sie im Morgengrauen zu durchqueren, wenn die Dämmerung sie vor den Augen etwaiger Späher schützt, aber noch einen Tag zu warten, wäre Zeitverschwendung und täte nichts, ihren Weg geheimer zu halten.

Lange hat er sich den Kopf zerbrochen, wie sie die Engstelle umgehen können, aber es ist ihm nichts eingefallen. Sie werden durch diese hohle Gasse hindurch müssen, ob es ihnen passt oder nicht. Keiner der Berater heute Morgen hat auch nur den Versuch unternommen, ihm zu widersprechen und grimmig reitet Hektor nun voran.

Von einem Hochplateau zu sprechen wäre zu viel gesagt, aber wenn er sich recht erinnert, sollte vor der dem schmalen Spalt, der in die Schlucht führt, der Weg noch einmal breit genug werden, dass sie sich formieren, kurz rasten und dann erst den Schritt in den Fels werden wagen können. Ab dann werden sie noch maximal zu zweit nebeneinander laufen können, links und rechts der blanke Stein und über ihnen in etwa 50 Klaftern erst der blaue Himmel. Es wird sie Zeit kosten und verwundbar machen. Hektor beißt die Zähne zusammen. 

Er hat kurz überlegt, ob er sie in einzelnen Scharen hindurchschicken soll, um etwaige Verluste zu minimieren, aber der Gedanke erschien ihm am Ende doch zu zynisch, vor allem da es die Einzelgruppen, wenn schon nicht in der Schlucht, dann doch einer Falscheinschätzung auf der anderen Seite geradezu auf den Präsentierteller gesetzt hätte. Wäre es allein seine Entscheidung gewesen, er hätte das Gelände wochenlang auskundschaften lassen, bevor er den Ritt befohlen hätte.

Endlich führt er sein Pferd um eine Biegung und erreicht die freie Fläche, die sich etwa sechzig Meter lang vor der Schlucht erstreckt. Nach links ragt die Felswand hoch über ihnen auf, zu ihrer rechten fällt das Gelände übelkeiterregend tief ab, aber dazwischen ist der Weg jetzt vier Meter breit und von gelben Gesträuch gesäumt, sodass es sich trotz allem nach einer Befreiung anfühlt, endlich etwas entspannter stehen zu können.

„Halt“, befiehlt Hektor laut, als sie etwa die Hälfte des Plateaus überquert haben. Er hätte gerne auf die Lärmquelle verzichtet, aber ein einfaches Faustheben ist ihm ja nicht vergönnt. Sofort kommt der Zug zum Stehen. Die letzten Geräusche ersterben, während ihn alle erwartungsvoll anblicken. Hektor betrachtet misstrauisch die schwarze Spalte etwa dreißig Meter vor ihnen, die auch bei helllichter Mittagssonne alle Strahlen zu verschlucken scheint. Dann wendet er sein Pferd und blickt nach hinten. Die Männer sind noch nicht nach vorne aufgerückt, beginnen gerade den neugewonnenen Platz aufzufüllen, bis sie erkennen, dass der Ortsvorteil nur von kurzer Dauer sein wird und dann weiter in Dreierreihen verharren. Hektor versucht abzuschätzen, wie viele es auf der Freifläche sind. Mehr als die Hälfte, vielleicht achtzig. Das Ende der myrmidonischen kann er jedenfalls lange noch nicht erkennen, geschweige denn Achilles oder die Mykener. Wenn sie bis zum Beginn der Schlucht auffüllen, sollten zumindest die Myrmidonen alle Platz hier finden. Hektor blickt zum Himmel auf, wo Apollon sein Gesicht hinter grau-dunstigen Schlieren verschleiert und seltsam fahl auf sie hinabscheint. Ein dumpfes Gefühl breitet sich in seiner Magengegend aus.

„Wir lagern hier!“, gibt er an Antiochus weiter und steigt ab. Für ein gemütliches Beisammensein ist jetzt ohnehin nicht der richtige Zeit Punkt und es würde großen Aufwand bedeutend, die Aufstellung aufzulösen. „Gebt es nach hinten weiter. Eine Viertelstunde zu Stärkung, dann bringen wir es hinter uns.“ Antiochus waltet seines Amtes und mit der Effizienz, die von einem gut ausgebildeten und streng befehligten Heer zu erwarten ist, beginnen die Griechen sich an Ort und Stelle niederzulassen und ihre Rationen zu verzehren. Die ersten Soldaten haben jetzt verstanden, was auf sie zukommt und Hektor kann in ihren Gesichtern dasselbe Unbehagen sehen, das ihn seit dem Morgen begleitet. Er hat bereits die letzten Minuten auf dem Pferd genutzt zu trinken und zu essen, etwas das ihm bedeutend leichter fällt, als den wenigen berittenen Griechen, die sich bei ihm befinden, also kann er die Zeit und den Platz nutzen ein wenig herumzugehen und die Stimmung der Männer zu erfragen. Er tarnt seine Sorge geschickt als Dienstbarkeit und würde es vielleicht als beschämender empfinden, wenn die Angesprochenen seinen Wink nicht so dankbar annähmen und sich ebenso bereitwillig darauf einließen, ihm ihr leid zu klagen, wie es sonst Euphorbos oder Dolon getan hätten.

Lang bleibt ihm jedoch nicht mehr. Seine Unruhe wächst mit jeder Minute, auch wenn er sie hinter einer steinernen Maske verbirgt.

„…einen guten Schluck Wein!“, versucht der, den er als letzten angesprochen hat, einen Scherz, aber er wirkt fahrig dabei und dauert Hektor in seiner Unerfahrenheit.

Er lächelt und steht auf. „Heute Abend werden wir mehr als einen davon haben können. Nehmt mich beim Wort, ich-“

Das Grollen, das die Stille durchbricht, ist ohrenbetäubend, markerschütternd, allumfassend. Sein erster Gedanke ist der an Donner, auch, wenn der Himmel bis auf die dunstigen Schleierwolken noch immer klar ist. Und schon nach dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde wird Hektor klar, was geschieht:

Hinter ihm, gerade dort, wo der Weg sich zu ihrem kleinen Rastplatz verbreitert, bricht hoch, hoch über ihm der Fels entzwei. Die Zeit scheint still zu stehen und obwohl er wie in Trance beobachten kann, wie sich die Steinmassen den Weg die Steilwand hinab bahnen, bringt er keinen Ton über die Lippen. Selbst wenn, für die Unglücklich weiter hinten, wäre jede Warnung zu spät gekommen. Hilflos und entsetzt sieht Hektor zu, wie zwei gute Drittel der Männer, mit denen er eben noch gesprochen hat unter einer Lawine aus Geröll begraben werden.

Kein Schrei dringt an sein Ohr, alles wird verschluckt vom Malmen des grauen Todes. Staub steigt auf, vernebelt ihm die Sicht und legt sich auf seine Atemwege. Das erste, was er durch den dichten Nebel und das Rauschen der nachrutschenden Erdmassen wahrnehmen kann, ist sein eigenes Husten und das der Männer neben ihm. Er zwingt sich, den Atem flach zu halten, keine hastigen Bewegungen zu machen, das hilft jetzt nicht.

Neben sich nimmt er Schritte wahr und will denjenigen zurückhalten, aber weiß nicht wie. Als der Staub sich legt, beginnt Hektor, das Chaos um sich herum wahrzunehmen und braucht nur wenige Momente, um alles einzuordnen. Von ihrer Gruppe sind vielleicht noch sechzig übrig, der Rest ist unter einem Haufen aus Stein und Kies begraben, vielleicht auch zum Teil nur auf den anderen Seite abgeschottet. Es wird Stunden dauern, den Weg ansatzweise passierbar zu machen. Die, die übrig sind, unter ihnen Dimitrios, Antiochus und Miltos, sind in heilloser Verwirrung und beginnen, das Ausmaß der Verwüstung zu begutachten. Die meisten haben ihre Waffen und Schilde fallen lassen, stehen ratlos in der Gegend herum.

Hektor tritt nicht zu ihnen. Er atmet tief durch und dreht sich um. Er kann nicht behaupten, dass die schwarzen Schemen, die sich aus den Schatten der Schlucht zu lösen beginnen, ihn ernstlich überraschen, und dennoch schließt sich eine eiserne Faust um sein Herz. Es kommen nur wenige auf einmal hindurch und sie sind nicht schwer gepanzert, dafür bis an die Zähne bewaffnet.

„Wir werden angegriffen!“, brüllt einer neben ihm, der seinen Blick bemerkt hat, und in diesem Moment bricht Chaos aus. Wie von Sinnen beginnen die Myrmidonen, nach hinten zu stürmen, auch die letzten von ihnen haben ihre Waffen nun achtlos beiseite geworfen und beginnen, mit bloßen Händen, die Steine, die ihnen den Weg zu ihren Kameraden versperren, fortzuschaffen. Ein sinnloses Unterfangen, wie jeder vernünftige Beobachter erkennen muss, aber Vernunft gibt keinen Befehl und ganz gleich, wie verzweifelt der Versuch ist, den meisten scheint es ihre einzige Hoffnung auf Rettung sein.

„Haltet ein“, brüllt Hektor, während er beobachtet, wie die Tyrrhener beginnen, so etwas wie eine Formation einzunehmen. Sie sind keine Strategen, eher ein wilder Haufen, aber selbst sie wissen, dass sie es nicht einzeln mit den gut ausgerüsteten Myrmidonen aufnehmen können.

„Zu den Waffen! Das ist eure einzige Chance!“ Aber noch immer sind die Männer zu verängstigt, um auf ihn zu hören. Es sind jetzt sicherlich schon ebenso viele Gegner, wie sie selbst zählen. Viel Zeit bleibt ihnen nicht mehr. Hektor greift nach dem nächsten Schwert, das er im Staub sehen kann und flucht, als seine Ketten ihn daran hindern, es aufzunehmen. Verdammt, das hat er vergessen. So wird er nicht kämpfen können. Panik steigt in Hektor auf und mit Mühe kämpft er sie nieder.

„Phalanx bilden, jetzt!“, befiehlt Hektor, so gebieterisch er es vermag. Er ist hunderte Male an dieser verdammten Formation gescheitert, wenn überhaupt, dann haben sie damit eine Chance. Sie werden auch mit wenigen Leuten mindestens drei Verteidigungsreihen bilden können, dahinter zumindest eine Reihe Bogenschützen, das sollte sie zumindest für den Moment aufhalten. „Wenn ihr leben wollt, dann hört auf zu fliehen und KÄMPFT, ihr Feiglinge!“, brüllt Hektor. Noch immer greift keiner der Griechen nach den Waffen, aber auch sie scheinen zu bemerken, dass sie nicht weiterkommen.

Auf der anderen Seite teilt sich die Menge der mittlerweile mehr als doppelt so vielen Kämpfer. Ein einzelner Reiter tritt aus der Schlucht. Sein Aussehen ist wild und es braucht keinen Philosophen, um zu erkennen, dass er ihr Anführer sein muss. Mit Knochen und roter Farbe bemalt, trägt er zwei Äxte, die er nun hoch über den Kopf reckt.

Hektors Atem wird schneller. Verzweifelt blickt er sich um. Das Schwert, das ihm nichts helfen wird. Einige Schilde, die er nicht wird halten können. Ein paar Speere, die immer noch niemand aufgenommen hat.

Die Sonne spiegelt sich gnadenlos im Silber der erhobenen Klingen. Der Tyrrhener lässt einen Schrei los und gibt seinem Pferd die Sporen. Ein dumpfes Gröhlen, als die anderen Tyrrhener ihrem Anführer folgen und zu rennen beginnen.

So soll er also sterben. In Ketten, irgendwo im Gebirge, unter Griechen und in die Enge getrieben von ein paar räudigen Wegelagerern. Es sei denn…Wenn er es schafft, die Rüstung loszuwerden, sich als einfacher Sklave auszugeben, als Gefangener…es könnte sogar leichter sein, aus dem Gebirge zu entkommen, als aus einem Heerlager.

Sein blickt bleibt am Schwarz der Rüstung hängen, die Achilles‘ Zeichen trägt, wandert weiter zu Antiochus und Peros, die mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung und blutigen Fingern versuchen, den Weg freizuschaufeln.

Der Schmerz, als er mit einem festen Tritt die Knochen seiner linken Hand zertrümmert, wird fortgewaschen vom Adrenalin, an ein später denkt er nicht. Ohne weitere kostbare Zeit zu schinden, nimmt er den Speer auf und wiegt ihn in der Hand ab. Hektor weiß, dass er nur einen Versuch hat.

Er stellt sich auf, die Beine weit auseinander, um festen Tritt zu finden.

Die Tyrrhener sind noch etwa dreißig Meter entfernt. Er weiß nicht, ob es ihm gelingen wird, in diesem Gewimmel den Anführer zu treffen.

Hektor hebt den Speer und zielt.

Fünfundzwanzig Meter.

Das Eisen an seinem rechten Arm schwingt träge. Es wird ihn behindern und seinen Wurf ungenauer machen. Ein einziger Versuch, das Gegengewicht wettzumachen und in seiner Bewegung auszugleichen. Schweiß rinnt Hektor die Stirn hinab und er atmet tief ein.

Zwanzig Meter.

Er hält die Luft an.

Fünfzehn.

Hektor wirft. Sirrend durchschneidet der myrmidonische Speer die Luft. Er ist nicht ganz gleich gemacht, wie die der trojanischen Armee, aber Hektor hat seine Leben lang nichts Anderes getan, als das zu trainieren, und trotz seiner Fremdartigkeit ist er gut austariert. Laut pocht sein Herz in seinen Ohren, während Hektor seinen Wurf verfolgt. Im Stillen betet er. Der Speer beschreibt einen Bogen, fliegt weit durch die Luft. Und trifft. Mit einem dumpfen Schlag tritt der Speer die Brust des herangaloppierenden Pferdes. Das wiehert laut, gerät ins Stolpern, überschlägt sich und bleibt liegen.

Ein Gefühl des Triumphes durchzuckt Hektor, bevor er sich zusammenreißt. Er kann sehen, wie die Krieger innehalten, verdutzt über die unerwartete Gegenwehr, und den Schaden begutachten. Noch während er sich abwendet, kann er sehen, dass sie dem gefallenen Reiter aus dem Staub aufhelfen. Also hat er überlebt, aber das ist gleich.

Denn, was Hektor auch sehen kann, ist, dass die Myrmidonen endlich abgelassen haben von ihrem sinnlosen Unterfangen zu fliehen, und aufgeschreckt vom Lärm des sterbenden Pferdes erkannt haben, was er getan hat. Fassungslos starren sie ihn an.

„Phalanx. Jetzt“, befiehlt Hektor, mit einem Mal erstaunlich ruhig und blickt dabei bewusst Dimitrios an. Der folgt und mit ihm die anderen. Schnell und effizient, jetzt wieder ganz in dem Bereich, den sie gewohnt sind, ergreifen die Myrmidonen Speere und Schilde.

„Zu siebt, das reicht aus, vier Reihen, wer einen Bogen hat, dahinter“, brüllt Hektor knapp und ordnet die wenigen Männer, die er hat und die ihm nun ohne jedes Zögern gehorchen.

Er hat noch nie auf dieser Seite der Phalanx gestanden und am Rande bemerkt er, wie beeindruckend der Aufbau auch aus dieser Sicht ist. Schulter an Schulter stemmen sich die Krieger in den Staub, die schweren Hoplitenschilde ineinander verkeilt und absolut undurchlässig, solange die Männer, die sie halten, nicht ins Straucheln geraten. Hinter ihnen stehen die nächsten Reihen bereit, die ihre Langspeere dem Feind entgegenstreckt, ein undurchdringlicher Wald aus gehärtetem Eisen und eine tödliche Falle für die Heranstürmenden.

„Schießt!“ Sie haben nur acht Bogenschützen, aber jeder Pfeil trifft und auf dem engen Terrain zählt jeder gefallene Gegner.

„Schießt“, befiehlt Hektor erneut, die linke Hand an seine Brust gepresst, aber in der rechten einen Speer, den er nicht weniger verbissen unter seinen Arm geklemmt hat und mit aller Macht gegen den Feind streckt wie jeder seiner Soldaten, und noch einmal treffen Peros und immerhin einer der anderen.

Dann prallen die ersten Tyrrhener auf ihre Verteidigungslinie. Das Schlagen von Metall auf Metall ist ohrenbetäubend und vertraut. Grimmig stemmt Hektor die Füße in den Staub und lehnt sich gegen die Kraft, die auf seinen Speer einwirkt. Seine Muskeln beginnen zu schmerzen und Hektor keucht auf.

„Haltet Stand!“ Und standhalten, das tun die Myrmidonen. Keinen fußbreit weichen sie zurück, verbissen ineinander und den Boden gestemmt harren sie aus, lassen Angriffswelle um Angriffswelle über sich ergehen, bis der beißende, eiserne Geruch des Blutes über sie kommt.

Hektor heißt die vertraute Welle der Übelkeit willkommen, schmeckt die Blutgier auf seiner Zunge, sieht ihre Feinde fallen und verspürt den unbändigen, rasenden Stolz, den nur ein Heerführer in der Schlacht wirklich verstehen kann.

„Haltet Stand!“, befiehlt er erneut, immer wieder, unerbittlich und dann, schließlich: „Rückt vor.“

Das Stampfen des Gleichschritts hallt gespenstisch von der hohen Felswand wieder, als die Myrmidonen langsam, aber unaufhaltsam und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste vorrücken. Wie eine gewaltige Lawine mähen sie die Tyrrhener nieder, von denen auch die letzten nun einsehen müssen, dass ihr Hinterhalt gescheitert ist. Und endlich, endlich vernimmt Hektor den Schrei, den er in jeder Sprache verstehen würde, dessen Übersetzung sich in der Verzweiflung des Tones befindet: „Rückzug!“

Die Tyrrhener fliehen ungeordnet und Hals über Kopf, viele sind es ohnehin nicht mehr. Am Ende entkommen etwa eine Handvoll, aber das ist gleich, denn sie haben nicht einen verloren, jedenfalls nicht im Kampf, und vorwärts ist ohnehin keine Option mehr.

„Versperrt den Durchgang!“, ordert Hektor, noch ehe er die Myrmidonen verschnaufen lässt und obwohl er die Erschöpfung und die blanke Sehnsucht nach einer Pause in jedem ihrer Augen lesen kann, widerspricht keiner.

Erschöpft lässt Hektor sich auf einem Felsen niedersinken und starrt in die gähnende Leere des Abgrunds gegenüber. Dumpf beginnt seine linke Hand zu pochen.


	14. Rückweg

„…verheilt gut.“ Hektor verfolgt die Erörterungen des Arztes nur mit halbem Ohr. Dass seine Hand heilt, weiß er selbst, dazu braucht er keine Fachmeinung. Das scharfe Stechen vom Anfang ist im Laufe der letzten Tage einem unangenehmen Ziehen gewichen und zu einer Art Hintergrundmusik verkommen. Drei Tage haben sie für den Rückweg gebraucht. Zunächst sah es so aus, als wollte Halaesus ernsthaft versuchen, sie zum Weitermachen zu bewegen. Es ist nicht so, dass der Hinterhalt sie viele Männer gekostet hat. Gute zwei Dutzend haben die Tyrrhener unter Fels und Geröll begraben, nicht einmal ein Zehntel der entsandten Truppen. Aber dafür haben sie die Griechen umso empfindlicher in ihrer Selbstsicherheit erschüttert. Und ganz abgesehen davon hätte es Tage gedauert, den schmalen Bergpfad wieder für Rösser passierbar zu machen.

Es hat ihn nicht wirklich überrascht, dass Achilles sich entschieden gegen eine Fortsetzung dieses Unterfangens gestellt hat. Der Peleiade kann stur sein, wenn er etwas wirklich will, aber wenn es ihm gelingt, seine persönlichen Befindlichkeiten zurückzuhalten, ist er beileibe kein Dummkopf und so hat er, noch ehe alle Verluste gezählt waren, verkünden lassen, dass es unter seinem Befehl kein Weiter geben würde.

Halaesus hat das nicht gefallen und Hektor glaubt auch jetzt noch, unter der Empörung eine gewisse Furcht gesehen zu haben. Der Mykener hat ein paar Mal angesetzt, sogar Andeutungen gemacht, dass es nur der trojanische Sklave gewesen sein könne, der sie verraten habe, aber der entschiedene Widerspruch seiner myrmidonischen Waffenbrüder hat jeden Zweifel im Keim erstickt. Noch während die Heerführer palaverten, muss sich die Kunde seiner Heldentat wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet haben, das hat Hektor selbst benommen und bis zum Umfallen erschöpft bemerkt, nur hat er es vorgezogen, das Raunen in den Reihen der Männer zu ignorieren. Seine Erleichterung vermischt sich mit einer seltsamen Scham darüber, seinen Feinden das Leben gerettet zu haben oder vielmehr der Scham über das Ausbleiben selbiger.

Achilles nickt dem Arzt zu. „Das war es, was ich hören wollte“, und irgendwie klingt er seltsam, aber es gelingt Hektor nicht ganz auszumachen, was an seinem Tonfall ihn stört.

„Allerdings muss er die Hand absolut ruhig hallten“, fährt der alte Mann über seinen Kopf hinweg fort und Hektor schnaubt leicht, was ignoriert wird. Wäre er zuhause, er hätte das Zelt des Arztes längst verlassen, aber diesmal ist es nicht seine Entscheidung und wenn er ohnehin kein Mitspracherecht hat, dann muss er sich auch nicht mit dem behelligen, was der Quacksalber von ihm will.

„Das werde ich sicherstellen!“, bestätigt Achilles und beinahe könnte Hektor lachen darüber, wie ernst der Krieger offenbar die Meinung des Arztes nimmt. Er hätte nicht geglaubt, dass ausgerechnet Achilles die Kunst der Heilung so ernst nimmt. Eine Weile ergeht sein Arzt sich im Dozieren und Hektor schweift wieder ab, während Achilles unter ruhigem Nicken andächtig lauscht.

Dann schließlich unterbricht Achilles seine Gedanken. „Nicht wahr, Agathon?“

Hektor schaut überrascht auf, er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass heute noch seine Meinung gefragt würde. Schnell schüttelt er seine Ablenkung ab. „Verzeiht, _kyrios_ , ich glaube, ich war abge-“

In diesem Augenblick bricht der Arzt ihm erneut die Hand und unwillkürlich schreit Hektor auf. Ohne dass er weiß, wie, ist er aufgesprungen und unter Fluchen zieht er seine Hand an sich, als könne er sie dadurch vor Schaden schützen. Sein erster Instinkt ist Angriff, aber das geht nur schwer mit gebrochenen Knochen und ohne Waffe. Dennoch zuckt der Arzt vor seinem Ausbruch zurück und Hektor nimmt mit Genugtuung den Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden wahr.

Er lässt den Kurpfuscher nicht aus dem Blick, während er ein, zwei Schritte zurückweicht und gehetzt Achilles sucht. Der kommt ihm mit erhobenen Händen hinterher und scheint ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, das Hektor ihm nur allzu gerne aus dem Gesicht prügeln würde.

„Ruhig, Agathon!“, versucht Achilles zu beschwichtigen. „Er musste es tun, die Knochen waren dabei, falsch zu verheilen.“

Wieder flackert Hektors Blick zwischen Achilles und dem Heiler, der immerhin angemessen verängstigt scheint.

Der Schmerz in seiner Hand ist wieder zurück, stechend und heiß, aber weniger ausstrahlend, als in den letzten Tagen. „Und das soll jetzt etwas besser machen?“, spuckt Hektor aus. „Es war nichts, was man nicht hätte aushalten können!“

Sein Zorn scheint Achilles zu belustigen, vielleicht, weil es für gewöhnlich er ist, der so tobt und beschwichtigt werden muss. „Das hat niemand bezweifelt, Agathon, aber vielleicht willst du deine Hand ja noch einmal benutzen können, als wäre sie unversehrt. Ist es das nicht wert?“

Für eine Sekunde will Hektor widersprechen, aber es ist ihm auch klar, dass er kindisch klingen würde. Also schnaubt er nur und Achilles lacht. „Na also! Nun stell dich nicht an und lass ihn seine Arbeit machen!“

Unter deutlichem Protest kehrt Hektor auf seinen Schemel zurück und streckt dem Arzt seine Linke entgegen. Der zögert kurz, überwindet sich dann aber und beginnt damit, fachgerecht die Knochen seiner Finger zu richten. Immer wieder presst Hektor Flüche zwischen den Zähnen hervor, in Luwisch und Griechisch, wie es ihm grade kommt, aber er wehrt sich nicht und erträgt die Prozedur mit Würde. Dennoch ist er froh, als der Mann endlich zurücktritt und verkündet: „Man muss den Heilprozess immer wieder überprüfen. Und er…ihr…du solltest die Hand nicht benutzen, solange es dir möglich ist.“

Hektor blickt ihn von unten herauf ungläubig an, während er seine Rechte hebt, die immer noch von einem eisernen Band umschlossen wird. „Danke!“, bringt er hervor. „Ich werde es meinen _kyrios_ wissen lassen.“

Natürlich weiß er, dass er in diesem Augenblick Achilles Unrecht tut, aber was soll’s. Ohne ein weiteres Wort steht er auf und blickt erwartungsvoll Achilles an. Der seufzt. „Wir werden Eure Kunst in den kommenden Tagen regelmäßig benötigen und schätzen Euren Dienst.“

Kurz setzt Hektor an, etwas zu sagen, wird aber sofort unterbrochen. „Für heute aber ist es genug, mir steht der Sinn nach Ablenkung.“

Und damit macht Achilles auf dem Absatz kehrt und verlässt das Zelt, sodass Hektor dankbar die Gelegenheit nutzt, ihm zu folgen. Sie durchqueren das Lager, gemeinsam mit Hektors Wachen, die geduldig gewartet haben, auch wenn er diesmal nicht glaubt, dass sie einen Befehl befolgt haben. Wie eine treue Leibgarde umgeben sie ihn und Achilles, der durchaus zu bemerken scheint, wie viele neugierige Blicke sie streifen, es aber nicht kommentiert.

Überhaupt gibt sich Achilles erstaunlich zurückhaltend und wohlwollend. Hektor hat schon gesehen, wie Achilles seine erfolgreichsten Krieger hofiert, wie er den Champion des Tages an seine Seite holt und ihm stets das größte Teil zuweist und er erkennt, dass auch ihm nun diese Ehre zuteilwird. Trotz aller Erschöpfung gelingt es ihm, die Aufmerksamkeit ein wenig zu genießen. Das deftige Essen, dessen sie auf ihrer unrühmlichen Reise größtenteils entbehren mussten, tut einiges, um ihn zu Kräften kommen zu lassen und er langt zu, so gut er kann. Aus den Augenwinkeln nimmt er wahr, dass Antiochus Anstalten macht, ihm zu helfen, aber zumindest heute nimmt er diese Hilfe noch nicht an, diese Unvernunft gönnt er sich im Rausch des Festes. Bald schon beginnen die Zurückgekehrten zu trinken und zu singen und endlich entfesselt sich all die angestaute Erleichterung darüber, dem Ida entkommen zu sein. Bis spät in die Nacht sitzen sie und lärmen, die zurückgekehrten Myrmidonen und die Zurückgebliebenen, die froh sind, ihre Kameraden wiederzuhaben, und die sich nun alle darin überbieten, Heldentaten nachzustellen, die so nicht stattgefunden haben. Hektor nimmt diesmal nicht teil an den Spielen der Soldaten, kann es ja gar nicht, aber er spendet den Siegern Beifall und glaubt, zu erkennen, dass sie heute nach seinem Lob ebenso haschen, wie nach dem ihres Befehlshabers.

Als es ihm endlich alles zu viel wird, steht er auf und merkt erst jetzt, wie ihm der Wein zugesetzt hat. Er muss sich kurz am Tisch abstützen und hört das Lachen der Umstehenden, als sie es bemerken.

Hektor stimmt mit ein und macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung mit der Rechten, bevor er sich dümmlich grinsend, aber tief zufrieden in Richtung ihres Zeltes wendet.

„Eine angenehme Nacht, allerseits, wünsche ich!“ Und aus irgendeinem Grund erscheinen ihm seine Worte wahnwitzig, sodass er wieder lachen muss, während er langsam den kleinen Hügel zu seiner ersehnten Ruhestätte hinaufwankt. Schon nach einer kurzen Weile merkt er Achilles neben sich und verspürt kurz den Reflex innezuhalten. Er stockt kurz und wartet, bis der Myrmidone, der in etwa ebenso sicher läuft, wie er selbst, aufgeholt hat.

Dann atmet er tief durch und geht weiter, Achilles tut es ihm nach.

Als sie endlich die Ruhe des Zeltes erreichen, glaubt Hektor, die zwei Schritte bis zum Lager nicht mehr schaffen wird und schafft sie dann doch. Er will schon auf die weichen, weichen Kissen niedersinken, da spricht Achilles und klingt in Anbetracht ihres Gelages erstaunlich ernst.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken, Agathon.“

Die Worte klingen seltsam aus dem Mund des sonst so stolzen Griechen lassen Hektor aufhorchen.

„Ich tat nur meine Pflicht“, entgegnet er. Es ist seltsam, aber die meisten im Lager scheinen wirklich überrascht, dass er ihre Kamerden nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen hat. Und die seltsame Zurückhaltung Achilles‘ lässt ihn stolz werden, also fügt er hinzu: „Ich verschulde niemandes Tod, wenn ich es verhindern kann, auch wenn ich noch so sehr glaube, er habe es verdient. Das zu entscheiden unterliegt allein den Göttern.“

Halb rechnet er damit, dass seine Anmaßung Achilles beleidigen wird, halb, dass er seine Hörigkeit den Göttern gegenüber verlachen wird, denn davon hält Achilles nicht viel, das hat er in den vergangenen Wochen mehr als deutlich gemacht. Doch nichts davon tritt ein und was stattdessen geschieht, hätte Hektor sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht ausgemalt.

Mit einem Ruck zieht Achilles ihn näher und ergreift seine Hände. In derselben Bewegung sinkt er selbst vor Hektor, der ihn gewähren lässt, auf die Knie. Mit niedergeschlagenen Augen spricht er deutlich und ohne zu zögern. „Ich danke dir von Herzen, Agathon, für deine Tat, dass du meine Männer gerettet hast, und so es in meiner Macht steht, werde ich diese Schuld begleichen, das schwöre ich vor dir und den Göttern, deren Wille niemand kennt.“

Es ist ungewohnt, wie Achilles ihn von unten herauf anblickt, und auf eine seltsame Weise berauschend. Für einen Augenblick überlegt Hektor, ob er sagen soll, dass man diese Schuld doch ganz gut durch seine Freiheit abtragen könne, aber er weiß, wie viel diese Geste den stolzen Achilles kosten muss und was dieser Tag mit ihm gemacht haben muss und fühlt es nicht wert, den Augenblick durch eine unbedachte Bemerkung zu entwerten. Seine übermenschlich blauen Augen leuchten im Lichtschein der Flammen und erinnern Hektor an die göttliche Herkunft des Griechen.

Hektor weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, also sagt er das, was er auch seinen Soldaten sagen würde: „Danke mir, indem du ebensolche Fürsorge deinen Männern gegenüber zeigst.“

Achilles blickt überrascht zu ihm auf, als habe er eine enorme Unverfrorenheit vernommen, aber dann legt er nur den Kopf schief. Hektor vermag es nicht, dem Blick standzuhalten.

„Wir sollten schlafen gehen“, bemerkt er und will seine Hand zurückziehen, aber Achilles hält sie erstaunlich fest. Hektor öffnet den Mund und will etwas sagen, atmet dann aber nur aus und schließlich gibt Achilles nach. Verhalten will Hektor den Zustand des Peleiaden einschätzen, aber obwohl er sich wieder erhoben hat, schaut er ihn weiter an, als sei er der Sonnengott persönlich.

Schweigend richten sie ihr Nachtlager, das heißt hauptsächlich richtet Achilles sich, dann erst wendet er sich Hektor, für den das Zelt sich unangenehm zu drehen beginnt, zu und will ihm helfen, was diesen dazu veranlasst, doch noch einmal das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Verzeih, ich wollte nicht anmaßend-“, doch da fällt Achilles ihm ins Wort.

„Ich weiß.“ Und er klingt tatsächlich nicht, als habe sein Sklave ihn beleidigt. „Du hast Recht.“

Dann legt er sich nieder und Hektor folgt ihm unbeholfen. Wieder will Hektor sprechen, will ihm sagen, dass er durchaus glaubt, dass Achilles ein guter Anführer ist und unter den richtigen Umständen ein großartiger sein könnte, aber das auszusprechen, kommt ihm alberner und anmaßender vor, als alles, was bisher gesagt wurde und für Achilles scheint alles gesagt zu sein.

Neben ihm spürt Hektor, wie Achilles‘ Atemzüge ruhiger werden und auch seine eigenen Glieder werden bleischwer.

„Achilles?“ Hektor haucht das Wort nur, aber dennoch antwortet ihm Achilles‘ unartikulierter Laut.

„Mein Name ist…“ Er hält inne und sammelt all seinen Mut.

Gerade will er die Wahrheit aussprechen, da unterbricht ihn Achilles‘ leises Schnarchen. Seufzend senkt Hektor sein Haupt auf die Kissen nieder. Er kann Achilles neben sich spüren, sein Gewicht drückt die Kissen nieder und der Duft von Achilles‘ blondem Haar vernebelt ihm die Sinne und endlich, endlich schläft auch Hektor tief und traumlos bis zum Morgen.

In den folgenden Tagen hält Achilles Wort. Wie ein Henne über ihre Küken wacht er über Hektors Wohlergehen, was dieser mit einer Mischung aus leichtem Amüsement und Verwirrung wahrnimmt. Wann immer er das Zelt verlässt, ist entweder Achilles oder einer seiner getreuen Wächter sofort an seiner Seite, nur dass er sich diesmal eher beschützt als bewacht fühlen muss.

Es ärgert Hektor, sich das einzugestehen, aber er braucht die Hilfe. Nicht immer, die meisten Dinge schafft er gut selbst, aber er vermag es doch nicht, sich mit einer Hand die Sandalen zu schnüren, also lässt er eben widerwillig zu, dass einer der anderen es für ihn tut. Warum ihn diese mehr als selbstverständliche Schwäche so grätzt, kann er nicht sagen. Zuhause hätte er gewiss keine Probleme, sich von einem Bediensteten beim Ankleiden helfen zu lassen, obwohl er noch nie wirklich viel Wert auf herrschaftlichen Luxus gelegt hat. Aber die Myrmidonen sind eben nicht seine Bediensteten und kurz will er seinen Unmut darauf schieben, dass er Schwäche im Angesicht des Feindes zeigt. Allerdings kann er die Lüge nicht einmal vor sich selbst aufrechterhalten.

Mit unanfechtbarer Gewissheit führt ihm seine Situation vor Augen, dass er längst aufgehört hat, Achilles und die Seinen als Feinde zu betrachten. Er hat lange gefürchtet, dass seine Gefangenschaft ihn an seinem Sieg über die Belagerer würde zweifeln lassen. Dass sie ihm gar den Wunsch danach schwächen würde, hat er nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen und umso unerwarteter trifft ihn die Erkenntnis. Der Gedanke schließt sich um seine Seele wie eine eisige Faust. Mühevoll schüttelt er ihn ab. Kein Nutzen darin, über so etwas den Verstand zu verlieren. Wer vermag schon zu sagen, was die Zukunft bringen wird.

Dennoch ist er froh zu bemerken, dass Dorimedon Recht behält: Die Schonung tut seiner Hand gut. Bald schon kann er sie wieder halbwegs bewegen. Nach einigen Wochen wieder normal gebrauchen. Wenn es so weitergeht, wird er sie gar wieder stark belasten können. Nur dass Achilles offenbar nicht vorhat, ihn das tun zu lassen, und offenbar stimmt Dorimedon ihm zu. Der Arzt hat Hektor seinen Zorn nicht übel genommen, offenbar ist er es gewohnt, mit rohen Tölpeln zu tun zu haben, und Hektor hat das Seinige getan, seinen ersten schlechten Eindruck wieder wettzumachen. Dennoch unterstützt er Achilles in seinem Bestreben, Hektor zu schonen, vermutlich sogar aus Überzeugung, was Hektor nicht im Geringsten gefällt.

Immer häufiger protestiert er, wenn ihm Aufgaben abgenommen oder bloße Botengänge zugeteilt werden und erst als er kurz davor ist, einzufordern, dass man ihn wieder in die Wälder schicken soll, wird Hektor bewusst, wie absurd sein Stolz ist. Also gibt er den Protest auf, aber immer häufiger ertappt er sich dabei, wie er grübelnd in die Ferne starrt, unwissend, was er mit seiner seltsamen freien Zeit anfangen soll. Seine ziellosen Wanderungen durch die griechischen Lager sind nett, aber ergebnislos. Nur einmal erfährt er so etwas wie einen Schock, denn als er und Dimitrios nach Ajax‘ Lager wandern, um irgendeine Nachricht zu überbringen, da begegnet ihnen an der Straße zu Agamemnons Heer ein alter Bekannter. Halesus‘ Kopf, auf einem Speer aufgespießt, ist schon halb von Raben zerfressen, aber dennoch erkennen sie ihn.

Kurz bleiben beide wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. Dann wendet Dimitrios sich ab und brummt: „Das passiert wohl mit denen, die Agamemnon für Feiglinge hält.“, bevor er wortlos weiterstapft. Hektor tut es ihm gleich, aber den ganzen Weg sprechen sie kaum noch. Er kann nicht sagen, dass er den Mykener besonders gut kannte oder gar gerne mochte, aber sein Schicksal erscheint ihm doch unangemessen harsch. Das ist keine Entscheidung eines strengen Herrschers gewesen, sondern die eines manischen Despoten. Mit Mühe schluckt Hektor die giftigen Worte herunter, aber seine Stimmung ist, als sie zurückkehren, noch gedrückter, als folgte ihm eine schwarze Wolke.

Auch Achilles muss das bemerken, denn immer häufiger wirft er ihm sorgenvolle Blicke zu und ab und an ertappt Hektor ihn, wie er sich mit Eudoros berät und ihn dabei immer wieder verschwörerisch beäugt.

Was die Geheimniskrämerei soll, vermag er nicht zu sagen, zumindest vorerst nicht. Dann, eines Morgens, als er wieder einmal ziellos mit Miltos durch’s Lager wandert, werden sie von Eudoros aufgehalten.

„Dir scheint es ja wieder gut zu gehen!“, stellt der Grieche fest und obwohl sein Tonfall oberflächlich Herablassung verspricht, kann Hektor keinen wirklichen bösen Willen feststellen. Entsprechend neugierig und besonnen antwortet er.

„Sicherlich, kyrios.“ Er hebt seine Linke, die zwar noch von einem Verband umschlungen wird, ansonsten, aber wieder makellos ist. „Dank der Fürsorge, die ich erfahren.“

Er wartet ab und Eudoros grinst. „Dann schaff dich wieder an die Arbeit, dass die Fürsorge nicht umsonst war.“

„Sehr wohl.“ Hektor schickt sich an zu gehen und weiß nicht, ob er Unmut oder Dankbarkeit dafür empfinden soll, dass Eudoros seinem Anführer ins Gewissen geredet hat. Aber noch bevor er sich entscheiden kann, hält der ihn zurück.

„Wo willst du hin?“

Nun legt Hektor die Stirn in Falten. „Sagtet Ihr mir nicht gerade, dass die Wälder weiter gerodet werden müssten?“

Eudoros‘ Grinsen wird breiter. „Das schaffen die Mykener und Ithaker auch ohne dich.“ Er hält kurz inne. „Aber unsere Pferde könnten eine ruhige Hand gebrauchen, die weiß, was sie tut.“ Er wendet sich von Hektor ab und nickt Miltos zu. „Schaff ihn zu den Koppeln und sorg dafür, dass er sich nützlich macht.“

Dann geht Eudoros ohne ein weiteres Wort und lässt Hektor verwirrt zurück.

„Na komm!“, bricht Miltos schließlich das Schweigen und legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir sollten gehen.“

Aber Hektor bleibt weiter an Ort und Stelle angewurzelt. Ohne ihn anzusehen fragt er Miltos: „Wusstest du davon?“

Der Grieche zuckt die Schultern und grinst selbstgefällig. „Es ist eine äußerst vernünftige Entscheidung. Hätte man drauf kommen können.“

Hektor schnaubt auf. „Ach, komm! Als ob gerade du dich auf Vernunft verstündest!“

Die Antwort ist ein Schlag auf den Oberarm, begleitet von einem lauten Lachen und endlich lässt Hektor sich von dem Soldaten mitziehen. Er will sich ärgern über die Bevormundung, aber in Wahrheit ist er zu aufgeregt, ob seiner neuen Aufgabe.

Vermutlich sollte er es besser verbergen, aber mit den Pferden zu arbeiten, ist wie eine Rückkehr zu alten Freunden und das nicht nur, weil er einen Großteil der Pferde kennt. Die Tiere sind in gutem Zustand, alles in allem, wohlgenährt und ordentlich beschlagen. Aber es ist leicht zu erkennen, dass ihr Potential nicht ausgeschöpft wird.

Zu Beginn versucht Hektor noch, die Griechen vorsichtig auf ihre Fehlentscheidungen hinzuweisen, aber bald schon wird ihm klar, dass das nicht nötig ist. Offenbar hat man ihm gänzlich freie Hand eingeräumt, was den Umgang mit den Tieren betrifft und ob es den Soldaten gefällt oder nicht, sie befolgen seine Anweisungen ohne zu murren. Als er das einmal begriffen hat, lässt Hektor alle Vorsicht fahren. Er begutachtet die Tiere, teilt Reiter neu zu, räumt ihnen mehr Platz ein und lässt es sich nicht nehmen, einzelne Tiere selbst einzureiten.

An diesem Abend kommt er zum ersten Mal seit langem wirklich glücklich in Achilles‘ Zelt zurück. Nicht nur zufrieden, glücklich. Noch nie hat er so viel geredet von sich aus, lässt Achilles beinahe nicht zu Wort kommen, als er sich über jedes einzelne Tier auslässt und auch wenn er weiß, dass er albern wirken muss, kann er nicht an sich halten. Achilles scheint sich nicht daran zu stören, lächelnd hört er alles an, was Hektor ihm berichtet. Ab und an fragt er sogar nach und Hektor weiß nicht, ob es ernstes Interesse ist oder er ihm einen Gefallen tun will, aber es kümmert ihn auch nicht. So oder so weiß er es zu schätzen.

Warm und weich erscheinen Hektor heute die Kissen, ebenso wie Achilles‘ Arme, die ihn umfangen und in einen tiefen, ruhigen Schlaf fallen lassen…

„HEKTOR!“

Mit einem Mal ist Hektor hellwach, sitzt kerzengerade auf ihrem Lager und braucht einen Augenblick, um zu verstehen, wo er ist und was geschieht. Neben ihm sitzt Achilles ebenso und ringt keuchend um Atem. Wie schon so oft vorher blickt er sich gehetzt um und scheint den Trojaner neben ihm kaum wahrzunehmen. Hektor schluckt und zwingt sich, seinen Puls zu beruhigen. Offenbar weiß Achilles nicht, was er gesagt hat oder…Mühsam rafft Hektor sich auf und tastet nach dem Wasser.

Achilles‘ Finger zittern, als er nach dem Krug greift, aber nach ein, zwei Schlucken beruhigt er sich zusehends. Hektor versucht, es ihm gleich zu tun. Er darf sich nichts anmerken lassen. Vielleicht weiß Achilles nicht einmal, dass er den letzten Schatten seines Albtraums hinausgeschrien hat. Das beste wird sein, einfach abzuwarten und dann wortlos zurück in Schlaf zu versinken, wie sie es schon so oft zuvor getan haben. Nachfragen kann er unmöglich.

Aber zu seiner Überraschung muss er es auch nicht. „Als ich jung war…“, beginnt Achilles ohne Vorankündigung zu erzählen und lacht über den altklugen Tonfall, den er angenommen hat, „wirklich jung, jünger als Patroklos…da träumte meine Mutter.“ Er hält kurz inne, blickt nicht zu ihm herüber und reibt sich mit einem Seufzen den Schweiß aus den Augen.

„Sie träumte von einem Löwen, der auszog, sein Rudel zu beschützen. Ein stolzer Löwe, makellos und kraftvoll, der Herr aller Tiere.“ Noch immer klingt Achilles‘ Stimme rau von seinem unsanften Erwachen, aber jetzt, wo er einmal begonnen hat, kommen die Worte leichter, brechen geradezu aus ihm heraus, wie ein Quell aus kaltem Stein. „Ganz gleich, wohin er lief, so sagte sie, erschraken alle Tiere vor seiner Macht und waren ihm zu Diensten.“

Hektor hat den Atem angehalten, um den Anderen nur ja nicht zu unterbrechen. „Aber eines Tages…da zog ein Schatten auf im Osten, ein dunkles Gewitter, ein Sturm gar und der Löwe wusste, dass der Sturm ihn und alle seine Gefährten ergreifen würde…Also tat er, was ein Rudelführer tun muss…Er stellte sich dem Sturm entgegen und hieß die Löwenjungen, es ihm gleich zu tun.“

Wieder hält Achilles inne und nimmt einen Schluck Wasser. Die Art wie er spricht, das innere Ringen, das kennt Hektor. Kassandra spricht ähnlich, wenn sie versucht, unangenehme Visionen in Worte zu fassen, auch wenn die ihren für gewöhnlich klarer und weniger bildhaft sind.

„Und es gelingt ihm, weißt du?“ Ganz kurz blickt Achilles zu ihm auf, aber noch bevor Hektor den schockierten Ausdruck aus seinem Gesicht wischen kann, hat er sich schon wieder seinen Händen zugewandt und fährt fort. „Der erste Wind kam auf, die ersten Böen und der Löwe widerstand. Tapfer stemmte er sich gegen Sturm und Regen und Sand…Aber dann…Dann kam der schwarze Hengst. Jedes Mal. Ein Hengst von unglaublicher Schönheit, schwarz wie die Nacht kam er aus den Schatten geritten, mit glänzendem Fell und flammenden Augen und Hufen aus Diamant, die Funken aus dem Boden schlugen…“

Angespannt verengen sich Achilles‘ Augen, als versuche er, sich an ein wirkliches Geschehen zu erinnern und Hektor begreift, das die Vision der Mutter längst auch die des Sohnes ist. Oder ist es nur die Angst, die sie ihm vererbt hat?

„Und jedes Mal unterwarf der Hengst den Löwen. Mal zertrampelte er das goldene Fell, mal jagte er ihn davon, bis er vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach, mal kauerte sich der Löwe in Furcht zu den Füßen des Tieres nieder, aber niemals, nie, nie ging der Löwe als Sieger aus diesem Sturm hervor…und alle die zu seinem Rudel gehörten…“

Achilles bricht ab und wartet, aber Hektor weiß um sein Leben nicht, was er sagen soll. Dann seufzt der Myrmidone. „Nach den ersten Malen schickte Mutter mich fort, an Lykomedes‘ Hof, damit sie mich nicht finden und niemals in diesen Sturm führen sollten. Aber irgendwann kamen sie zu mir. Die Visionen, wie die Rekrutierer. Man kann nicht immer ewig vor seinem Schicksal davonlaufen, nicht wahr?“

Und Achilles klingt in diesem Augenblick so resigniert, dass es Hektor fast das Herz bricht. Endlich findet er seine Sprache wieder. „Dein Schicksal?“, fragt er ungläubig und rutscht näher, um Achilles‘ Hand zu ergreifen. Der zuckt kurz zusammen und erwidert dann die Geste. „Weißt du nicht, dass Träume nichts sind als die Prüfsteine der Menschen?“ Wie oft hat er diese Gespräche mit seiner Schwester geführt. Und genau wie sie schüttelt Achilles den Kopf.

„Das ändert nichts. Mein Schicksal mit dem Seinen unweigerlich verknüpft. Keiner von uns beiden kann am Ende Leben, während der Andere triumphiert.“ Die Worte treffen Hektor hart, obwohl er sie vor ein paar Monden noch selbst für unabänderlich hielt. „Das musst du auch wissen. Oder willst du mir weismachen, dass die Seher der Stadt über meine Ankunft geschwiegen haben?“

Das haben sie nicht und es hat ihm mehr als eine schlaflose Nacht bereitet. Und keiner von ihnen hat mit solcher Sicherheit einen Sieger ausgemacht. Aber das kann er schlecht sagen, ohne sich zu offenbaren. Zu seinem Glück scheint Achilles noch immer abgelenkt. Mit geschlossenen Augen schüttelt er den Kopf. „Nein, Agathon. Manche Träume geben Gewissheit.“

„Warum bist du dann hier?“, bricht es ihm heraus. „Wenn du weißt, welchen Schrecken der Sturm birgt?“

Achilles überlegt nicht. Offenbar hat er sich diese Frage mehr als einmal beantwortet. „Weil ich es wissen muss. Weil ich ihm nicht entkommen kann.“

„Und dein Rudel?“, fragt Hektor und Achilles schließt schmerzhaft die Augen. Da versteht Hektor endlich. „Ist das der Grund, warum du dem Schlachtfeld immer häufiger fernbleibst?“

Tief atmet Achilles ein. „Ich tue meine Pflicht.“ Das Aber lässt er unausgesprochen.

„Dann geh!“, platzt es aus Hektor heraus und als die Worte seine Lippen verlassen, kann er nicht glauben, wie schmerzhaft sie sind. Und im Grunde kennt er auch ihre Erwiderung schon.

„Wenn ich diese Schande auf mich nehme, dann hat der schwarze Hengst schon gewonnen“, flüstert Achilles, in seinem Gesicht ein Ausdruck ungeheurer Zerrissenheit. „Ich muss ihn töten, Agathon. Sein Lebensband ist unabdingbar mit dem meinen verwoben.“

Wütend schüttelt Hektor den Kopf und ignoriert vollkommen die unbewusste Drohung. „Es muss einen anderen Weg geben, Achilles. Es muss!“

Ein müdes Lächeln tritt auf Achilles‘ Züge. Sanft greift er nach Hektors Wange und blickt ihm in die Augen. „Ich wünschte, es wäre so. Aber die Griechen rufen immer lauter nach meinem Schwert. Die Trojaner brauchen meinen Kopf, soll ihre Stadt bestehen bleiben. Und ich wüsste nicht, wie ich anders Frieden finden könnte.“

Hektors Gedanken rasen. Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen? Verzweifelt will er seinem Feind eine Lösung zur Rettung anbieten, aber kein Geistesblitz will ihm kommen. Getrieben starrt er in Achilles‘ warme blaue Augen, ohne auch nur die geringste Ahnung zu haben, was er tun könnte. Irgendwann ebbt das Adrenalin in seinen Adern ab und zu seiner Verzweiflung gesellen sich die unnachgiebigen Vorboten der Müdigkeit.

„Du sagtest, du könntest in meinen Armen Frieden finden“, flüstert er schließlich und weiß, dass Achilles die Tränen sehen muss, die seine Wangen hinablaufen. „War es nicht so?“

Mit einem Daumen wischt Achilles die feuchten Spuren hinfort und lächelt. Dann presst er seine Lippen auf Hektors und lehnt seine Stirn an die des Anderen. Hektor atmet tief ein. Schweiß und ein Hauch von Sandelholz, warm, vertraut.

„Für heute Nacht mag es stimmen, Agathon. Hoffen wir, dass wir noch viele solche Nächte haben.“


End file.
